Fangs
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Riren! Vampire!Levi Werewolf!Eren, Summary : Vampire dan Werewolves, seharusnya mereka musuh, seharusnya mereka adalah ras yang saling membenci, tapi kenapa Rivaille begitu tertarik dengan darah Eren yang merupakan keturunan Werewolf murni? CHAP 6 IS UP! Warning! Pedo! Mature Content for Omakes! Abad19!AU, Slash, Boy x Boy, Typo, bit OOCness
1. Chapter 1 : Rainy Mood

_A/N : Halooo bertemu saya lagi disini! XD Maaf banget ya bagi orang – orang yang menunggu kelanjutan multi chap Riren sebelumnya, Gomenasai! Aku emang author yang tak berbudi kepada readers, hiks Q~Q tapi untuk minggu ini akan diupdate kok! Tenang saja!  
_

Dan semoga para Riren lovers suka fanfic yang satu ini, dan kenapa dijadiin multichapter padahal aku gak becus ngurusin multi chap? #jleb Eng… tergantung para reader ceritanya mau lanjut apa engga, jadi jangan segan – segan untuk reviews yaaa!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

**Warning! Pedo! Abad19!AU Slash Boy x Boy **

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Rainy Mood_

Ketika deru hujan sudah tidak terdengar keras lagi, seorang pemuda yang tinggal di tengah – tengah hutan yang dijuluki "_Witch's Forest_" memandang keluar kearah jendela yang tertutupi air hujan, ia mendecak sebal, pekerjaan bersih – bersihnya menumpuk hari ini, dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung.

Tinggal di tengah hutan yang memiliki mitos dan misteri sangat menguntungkan untuk satu makhluk yang dibenci seluruh umat manusia, terutama kaum saingannya, _werewolf, _sang monster yang menyerupai serigala. Tidak ada yang berani menginjak hutan itu, karena desas desus mengatakan orang akan terkutuk jika memasuki kawasan hutan yang dibilang miliknya penyihir, sehingga kaum keturunannya Adam tidak berani mengusik semua makhluk hidup yang ada didalam hutannya tersebut.

Memang benar hutan itu ada penyihir, tapi siapa sangka Vampire yang terkenal makhluk haus darah yang hanya mau tinggal di istana mewah yang berlokasi di Romania, ada yang hidup ditengah hutan belantara ini?

Rivaille, seorang vampire yang terkenal Vampire Terkuat di Abad 19 ini, dimana ratusan manusia ia babat habis dengan taring dan cakarnya, bahkan para pimpinan Vampire tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatannya. Tentu tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikirannya ketika ia bilang ia mau berhenti bekerja menjadi kaki tangan para petinggi Vampire dan ingin beristirahat di suatu tempat di Eropa Barat.

Rivaille tidak menyangka dirinya akan terjebak di hutan yang terkenal seramnya dan akan betah, sebagai vampire bangsawan, ia memiliki cinta yang berlebihan terhadap kebersihan, melebihi cintanya kepada darah, tentu seharusnya ia tidak betah tinggal di rumah sederhana yang kumuh dan kotor, belum lagi rayap – rayap yang suka menggerogoti atapnya yang bobrok itu. Entah kenapa dirinya memiliki intuisi yang ingin tinggal lebih lama dan membantu penyihir setempat dalam pembuatan ramuan baru.

Kembali ke masa kini, Rivaille yang sudah hidup beratusan tahun bosan melihat siklus yang diulang – ulang setiap hari, memang kehidupan di istana jauh lebih membosankan daripada di hutan mistik ini, tetapi sampai saat ini, ia belum menemukan apa – apa, rasanya kutukan didirinya semakin terasa dan ia mulai menyesal membiarkan makhluk kulit pucat menggigit tengkuk lehernya yang masih ada aliran darah hangat waktu itu.

Ketika berdiam diri selama beberapa menit, ia mengambil peralatan bersihnya seperti kain lap yang sudah kusam dan mengikat kain putih di bagian hidung dan mulutnya, walau tidak efektif karena indera penciumannya setajam binatang liar, dengan tergopoh – gopoh membawa ember kayu keluar, melihat banyak genangan air di tanah yang lembab dan licin itu.

"….."

Gerakannya berhenti ketika melihat sosok anak kecil yang terkapar didepan rumahnya, ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah tenggelam didalam genangan air, sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka cakar dan gigitan, dan anehnya sosok itu juga memiliki telinga binatang dan juga ekornya, tergeletak seperti tak bernyawa, tidak menunjukan ada gerakan selama beberapa menit.

Entah apa yang merasuki Rivaille, sang vampire yang terkenal individualis itu, membuatnya ia lupa dengan pekerjaan membersihkan jendela dengan membuang peralatannya kedalam rumah dan dengan perlahan mendekati bocah yang bajunya sudah tersobek – sobek.

"Hei.. Bocah" Panggilnya, tidak ada renspon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, vampire itu mengangkat bocah itu dengan perlahan dan mengamati wajah pemilik buntut berbulu lembut itu, walau penuh dengan luka, bocah yang terlihat jelas ia adalah laki – laki, dilihat dari tonjolan celananya yang ia pegang, terlihat indah dimata kelabu milik Rivaille.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup diantara rintik – rintik hujan.

* * *

.

.

.

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

_Fangs_

Rivaille x Eren

.

.

.

"Anak Serigala….?"

Ucap seorang wanita yang tengah memasuki ruangan pribadi sang Vampire, seseorang yang juga memiliki kekuatan supernatural, yap, dialah sang penyihir yang tinggal di hutan belantara ini sendirian, menjadi 'teman' sang vampire selama ia tinggal di hutan miliknya.

"Ya… Bukannya hutanmu tidak pernah dihinggapi oleh para pemilik kutu itu?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada menyindir, memang sudah kodratnya seorang vampire membenci segala sesuatu yang berbau serigala jejadian.

"Um.. _Well_, kadang ada sekelompok anak serigala remaja yang suka 'bermain' di perbatasan hutan ini, tetapi mereka tidak pernah ke tengah hutan ini" Jawab Hanji yang terlihat gelisah didepan vampire ini.

'Dan aku usir mereka ketika mereka memanggilku nenek – nenek!' Geram Hanji sambil membalik badannya dari vampire itu dan menunjukan wajah penuh dengan amarah, persis seperti nenek – nenek.

Vampire itu menghela nafas ketika mengamati bocah yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, ia sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya yang alergi segala hal yang jorok dan asing membiarkan seorang bocah yang memiliki bau yang sama dengan kotoran itu tertidur di kasur empuknya.

"Kukira ini sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, Hanji…" Bisik Rivaille sambil memandang wanita yang bernama Hanji.

Hanji berhenti mengutuk nama – nama serigala yang merusak hutannya dan kembali memandang sang vampire dengan lugu. "Eh?"

"Kau bilang kau akan menjaga privasiku, dan juga menjauhkan segala hal yang aku benci.." Ujarnya, bahkan dingin perkataannya membuat Hanji merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya.

"Oh, memang tapi aku tidak pernah memasang iklan didepan hutanku seperti "_Ayo Berlibur di Witch's Forest! Keamanan 100% dan Free Kutu Werewolves!"_, di hutan ini kita tidak tinggal sendirian lho!" Jawab Hanji sambil melipat tangan didepannya, ia tidak akan terintimidasi oleh vampire atau maklhuk mistis mana pun.

Rivaille hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah lelah bertingkai dengan makhluk lain, apalagi dengan Hanji. Memang ia dan Hanji sering mengalami cek – cok, apalagi Hanji ini tergila – gila dalam membuat ramuan yang artinya rumahnya penuh dengan sampah tak berguna sampai feses jenis binatang manapun ia koleksi, susahkah untuk mencari ketenangan?

"Kau tahu, aku membutuhkan puluhan tahun untuk bisa tinggal di tempat ini, banyak maklhuk jahanam yang mencoba menguasai hutan ini, termasuk kaum kau, Rivaille, tapi lihat sekarang! Aku bisa menguasai hutan ini tanpa diganggu gugat manusia, ataupun imigran gelap seperti vampire china atau Wewe gombel nyasar kesini, kau butuh kesabaran-"

"Sudah cukup, Hanji, kau sudah menceramahiku tentang kehebatanmu menguasai hutan ini tiga hari yang lalu" Intrupsi Rivaille sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk menandakan ia harus berhenti berbicara. "Begini saja, kalau dalam tiga hari aku tidak betah, aku akan pindah dari sini, dan aku tidak akan meminta 'bayaran'" Tawar Rivaille, Hanji mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia tidak rela kalau teman baru nya akan pindah, ia sendiri agak kesepian tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan makhluk lain selain vampire cebol - erm, kurang tinggi itu.

"Baik, aku terima-"

"Engh…"

Desahan dari tempat tidur membuat kedua maklhuk ini berhenti berbicara, mereka menoleh kearah tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri bocah kecil itu, yang tengah membalikkan badan, rupanya ia belum terbangun.

"….."

Rivaille terdiam, ia sadar aksinya yang tadi membawa kesalahan yang fatal, mengapa ia bawa anak itu kedalam rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau sekawannya mencari dan mencium baunya dikamarnya? Bagaimana kalau ia akan dihadapi dengan tetua sukunya dan bakal diadili? Hancur sudah tiket berliburnya, dan ia akan dipaksa bekerja kembali untuk tetua brengsek itu.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana…. Kita akan meneliti anak serigala ini?" Tanya Hanji dengan mata yang berbinar – binar, dibalas tatapan jijik dari Rivaille.

"Kau gila? Kau mau daging dibadanmu dimakan koyak – koyak oleh sekawanannya?"

"Well, aku baru berpikir seperti ini-Hey! Sejak kapan kebranianmu jadi kecil hanya gara – gara anak serigala ini?" Tanya Hanji yang heran melihat sikap Rivaille yang menolak habis, apa kebenciannya terhadap serigala sebesar itu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini kan _Vampire's Strongest Henchman_, masa mengalahkan sekawanan serigala itu hal yang sulit untukmu?" Tantang Hanji sambil memberikan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

"Tch, asal kau tahu, aku sedang berada di situasi dimana aku tidak bisa bertarung, kau ingin menghancurkan masa liburanku, hey hidung bengkok?" Rivaille membalas katanya dengan sinis, tapi tidak efek untuk penyihir kebal macam Hanji.

"Ohohoho, jangankan bertarung, menyentuh serigala kecil saja kau tidak berani, mungkin kau memang sudah 'tua', fufufufu" Ledek Hanji sambil tertawa nista, kerutan perempatan muncul di dahi Rivaille.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rivaille membersihkan meja kayu yang dipenuhi buku – buku dan lapnya, lalu memberi alas kain berwarna hijau, Hanji bingung yang apa akan dilakukan vampire ini.

Dengan perlahan Rivaille menggedong bocah itu dari tempat tidurnya dan menaruh diatas mejanya, seakan menaruh barang untuk diteliti, Hanji mengangguk – ngangguk sambil tersenyum berseri.

"Wohoho~ Makasih Rivaille~" Dengan senantiasa, Hanji men'_summon_' buku – buku tebalnya dan satu set perlengkapan lengkap untuk membuat ramuan.

Rivaille mengusap hidungnya yang agak terganggu indera penciumannya. "Asal kau tahu, bau serigala ini berbeda dari serigala yang lainnya, seperti-"

"Dia garis keturunan murni? Wow! Tangkapan yang langka!" Pekik Hanji senang, lalu disambut lemparan buku tebal nan berat dari Rivaille.

"Bodoh, Bocah itu bisa bangun…" Bisik Rivaille sambil menarik leher Hanji dengan kencang.

"Hmm, daritadi kita ribut dan dia tidak bangun – bangun, sepertinya dia jelmaan kerbau, haha" Ujar Hanji dengan santainya, Rivaille hanya bisa _face palm_ dan berfirasat buruk setelah ini.

"Sebelum kita memulai, aku ingin mengetes bagaimana kesensitifannya dia" Hanji menggelarkan beberapa perlatan yang aneh dan mulai menyebarkan serbuk – serbuk aneh disekitar bocah itu, Rivaille hanya perlu menyiapkan sapu untuk membersihkan rumahnya yang sudah ternodai oleh penyihir.

"Hemm, kulitnya cukup sensitif, terutama telinganya itu, tapi dia juga memiliki fisik dan penyembuhan yang kuat, garis murni memang berbeda ya-" Komentar Hanji hanya lewat telinga kanan melalui telinga kiri Rivaille, ia sendiri tidak peduli dengan anak serigala itu.

Ia hanya bingung mengapa dirinya mau menyelamatkan anak serigala itu?

"Oh! Rivaille, kau harus melihat ini!" Panggil Hanji sambil menarik kerah Rivaille, membuat vampire itu bertambah kerutannya dan ingin membantai penyihir ini sekarang juga.

"Hanji, apa yang-" Matanya melotot lebar ketika melihat bocah itu tidak tertutupi sehelai kain apapun, bahkan dirinya sudah di bersihkan oleh Hanji dengan kain lap favoritnya Rivaille.

"Kau memakai kain lapku-Maksudku, Kau menelanja-"

"Hehe, soalnya kalau tertutupi kain – kain sobek itu jadi terganggu, tenang saja, sudah kubersihkan kok-Hey, Rivaille? K-kau tidak marah kan?" Hanji mendadak bergidik ngeri melihat vampire cerewet dadakan ini diam dengan tatapan yang tak biasanya.

Hanji memutuskan untuk diam dan melanjutkan pemeriksaannya, ia sudah mengecek tidak ada tungau yang menempel di anak serigala ini, bahkan kulitnya mulus dari bulu, ia juga sudah mengambil beberapa helai bulu di buntutnya untuk bahan ramuan selanjutnya, dan yang ia lakukan adalah….

"Kau seperti merawat anak, tahu" Komentar Rivaille tiba – tiba, Hanji sedikit terkejut ternyata dari tadi Rivaille memperhatikan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ia sungguh imut dan manis, aku jadi ingin punya anak, hehe" Wajah Rivaille mendadak ngeri membayangkan penyihir nyentrik ini mempunyai beberapa anak yang bakal menghancurkan dunia ini.

Tapi mata obsidian itu tak bisa meninggalkan tubuh anak kecil yang memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala itu, dirinya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, bahkan rasanya lebih aneh ketika ia haus darah, hasrat yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama beratusan tahun-Tunggu dulu, ia _turned on_ setelah melihat bocah telanjang?

Rivaille melangkah mendekat, memandangi setiap inci yang ada ditubuh itu, werewolves yang seharusnya serba bulu, sangat berbeda dengan bocah ini, ia memiliki bulu mata yang agak lentik, alis agak tebal, dan kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan itu terlihat lezat di mata Rivaille, seakan – akan ada bunyi perut yang sedang lapar terdengar di telinga Rivaille. Sebelum tambah parah, ia berjalan menjauhi bocah itu, menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Hanji.

'Tunggu, bukannya vampire seharusnya membenci werewolves? Kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini? Apakah ini yang disebut benci jadi cinta? Apa aku sudah gila jadi doyan daging serigala?'

Rivaille menoleh kearah bocah itu, melihat wajah tenangnya yang sedang tertidur, dan sekarang ia merasakan panggilan hati untuk mendekatnya.

Hanji sendiri menjadi tidak nyaman merasakan Rivaille yang mondar – mandir menganggu aktivitasnya. _'Seriously? What's wrong with you?'_ Tatapan Hanji membuat Rivaille enggan bertanya kepadanya. Rivaille akhirnya bersender di lemari bukunya sambil mengawasi aktivitasnya.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang _awkward_ ini, Hanji memutuskan untuk mengoceh lagi. "Sepertinya anak ini kalau disamakan dengan manusia mungkin sekitar 6 tahun" Ujarnya. "Masa di mana anak serigala sedang banyak ingin tahu dan mencakar sofa, lalu-"

"Hanji, telinganya bergerak" Peringat Rivaille.

"Eeeh!" Pekikan Hanji tidak membantu, tiba – tiba saja anak serigala itu membuka matanya dengan cepat. Rivaille tercekat dengan warna matanya.

Hijau _Emerlad _bagaikan hijaunya rumput di kampung halamannya.

"D-Dia bangun!" Hanji berjalan mundur dengan pelan – pelan sambil bergetar, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu, sedangkan serigala chibi itu sedang mengusap matanya dengan tangannya, sungguh imut, Rivaille pun terjatuh dalam kemanisannya.

"Yosh yosh, anak pintar" Hanji mencoba menenangkan anak itu ketika menatap kedua orang yang sudah menelanjanginya, pupil matanya mengecil, sekujur tubuh badan itu bergetar hebat, bahkan Rivialle pun bisa mengendus baunya yang tercium aneh karena werewolf itu seakan mau menghajar mereka berdua.

"J-jangan takut, kami tidak akan menyakitimu-"

"Hanji, dia baru berumur 6 tahun dan bahasa kami berbeda-" Komentar Rivaille, merasa usahanya Hanji sia – sia.

"D-Diam! Aku sedang berusaha!" Hanji berusaha supaya bahan penelitiannya tidak kabur, ia juga takut jika ketahuan oleh tetua sekawanannya kalau mereka berdua yang 'menculiknya'.

Ekor dan telinganya turun, Hanji menyimpulkan anak itu mengerti bahasanya, dengan pelahan Hanji mendekatkan dirinya sambil bersenyum lebar. "Nah, Anak baik-"

"RAWR!"

Tiga cakarnya mendarat di wajah Hanji, Rivaille hanya menahan ketawa karena ia tahu senyuman Hanji itu lebih seram daripada senyuman preman manusia, gagal membuat serigala cilik itu tenang, lalu ia sadar masalah yang lebih besar akan datang kalau membiarkan anak kecil ini kabur.

"Aduh! Aduuh! Mataku!" Hanji berusaha menahan sakitnya goresan dimukanya sambil mencari ramuan penyembuh.

Kini gini Rivaille yang mendekati anak serigala itu, mata hijau itu kini fokus kearah pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang memakai baju serba hitam, yang lebih seram dari hantu manapun.

"…." Rivaille tidak mempunyai kata – kata pas buat menenangkan bocah tengik macam anak serigala itu, ia bukan om – om mesum konglomerat yang doyan 'membeli' anak – anak di pasar gelap. Tapi ia tidak ingin dirinya terlibat oleh kasus penculikan yang serba salah paham ini.

Bukannya tenang, bocah itu sekarang sudah berpose bagaikan serigala 'siap menyerang', dengan menunggingkan pantatnya yang mulus sambil menggeram bagaikan binatang liar, sungguh pikiran Rivaille sudah tidak bisa fokus sekarang.

'Apaan ini? Dia mencoba menggodaku?' Lihat, pikirannya sudah tidak benar.

"Rivaille, awas! Dia itu cepat-" Tak mendengar peringatan Hanji yang tengah memberi obat tetes kepada matanya, Rivaille melompat untuk mendapatkan bocah itu dari atas, tapi rupanya kecepatan vampire yang berumur ratusan tahun kalah dengan kecepatan bocah anak serigala yang berumur 6 tahun.

Alhasil, Rivaille gagal mendapatkannya, dan tahu – tahu anak itu menggigit tulang keringnya dengan kencang, bahkan werewolf kecil saja mempunyai taring yang cukup tajam.

"S-Shit!" Rivaille jongkok dan menahan sakitnya dengan mengikat kain di bagian lukanya, bocah itu sedang berada di pojokan sambil menggeram, mata hijaunya terang diantara kegelapan. Rivaille tidak tahu harus marah atau merasakan perasaan aneh itu, yang pasti rumahnya sedang dinvasi oleh serigala cilik ini.

"Bagus! Dia ada di pojokan! Ayo kita tangkap bersama!" Ujar Hanji yang sudah memplesterkan lukanya dengan daun hijau yang terkenal kaisat penyembuhnya. Rivaille hanya mengangguk setuju dan ikut menyudutkan bocah itu.

Sungguh naïf ketika mereka berharap bisa menangkap bocah itu, dengan cepat, ia berlari diantara kaki mereka, lalu lompat dan mulai mencakar – cakar rambut yang Rivaille yang sudah agak berkurang, lalu menggigit tengkuk lehernya.

Rivaille mencoba menangkap bocah yang rusuh dipunggungnya, tanpa mempedulikan luka yang ia dapat, Hanji malah kebingungan cara menangkap bocah itu.

"A-Aku pukul ya pake ini! Siap – siap Rivaille!" Hanji membawa satu buku miliknya yang sangat tebal. Rivaille malah menolak karena mempunyai firasat buruk, tapi terlambat.

"Satu, dua, tiga-AAAH!"

**_Buuuuk!_**

Dengan sukses, buku tebal nan tua itu mendarat di wajah Rivaille yang sudah sedatar cermin milik Hanji itu, Rivaille yang sudah mencium buku itu melempar balik kearah wajah Hanji, kemarahannya membangkitkan kekuatan supernya, ia menepis bocah itu tanpa memedulikan perasaannya lagi, bocah itu tidak menyerah juga, ia bangkit lalu menaiki rak – rak Rivaille yang hampir setinggi langit – langit kamarnya, dan sialnya tinggi badan Rivaille membuatnya susah menangkap bocah itu.

"Pfft, Rivaille, sudah kubilangkan tinggimu itu akan menganggu-BUUUUF!" Hanji pingsan lagi karena lemparan kedua dari Rivaille, vampire berambut raven itu melompat dan mencoba menggenggam lengan bocah itu.

"GAAAAWRH!" Ia malah disambut gigitan manis di lengannya, membuat kedua maklhuk mistis ini terjatuh dari rak, akibat kuku yang menancap di raknya, rak itu ikut bergoyang.

Rivaille sempat memenjamkan matanya ketika kepalanya terbentur keras dengan lantai kayunya, ketika ia membuka mata, bocah itu tengah memeras kaus hitamnya sambil menggeram, tak dilupakan pantat manisnya yang mencuat keatas. Rivaille hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari bokong serigala itu, dan melihat rak didepannya akan jatuh.

"Awas!" Rivaille memutarkan badannya secara refleks, anak serigala itu dilindunginya dari jatuhnya rak membahana itu.

**_Bruuuuk!_**

Rak itu sukses mendarat dipunggung Rivaille beserta buku – bukunya jatuh berserakan dan debu bertebangan kesana kemari, sungguh membuat Rivaille kesal sekarang, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Bibirnya basah dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibir pucat miliknya.

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia sadar dirinya tengah mencium bocah werewolf yang sedang dibawahnya, bocah itu juga terkejut dengan sambutan aneh dibibirnya. Keduanya terdiam sambil memandang mata satu sama lain, seakan – akan ada sensasi aneh diantara mereka berdua.

"…"

"….."

"…..GRAWR!"

Bocah itu mematahkan hidung Rivaille dengan gigi taringnya yang imut.

* * *

Rivaille dan Hanji sama – sama lelah ketika selesai 'mengurusi' bocah serigala yang masih mengamuk saat itu, untung Rivaille mempunyai ruangan rahasia yang tak terdeteksi yaitu ruangan bawah tanah yang ia bangun hanya dalam seminggu lebih, well, belum mendapat ijin dari empunya tanah.

"Aku tarik ucapanku yang tadi" Ujar Hanji ketika mereka berdua puas menghirup oksigen.

"… Yang mana?" Tanya Rivaille penasaran.

"Mengenai bocah itu, dia memang imut, tapi galaknya… mengerikan…." Hanji menatap ngeri melihat anak serigala yang diikat bagaikan anjing penjaga dan berusaha keluar dari rantai yang mengikat kalung lehernya.

Rivaille terus menatap bocah itu, ia tahu Hanji menyesal telah mengambil anak serigala yang salah, tapi dugaannya benar, hanya garis keturunan murni yang bisa sekuat ini, dia sendiri bisa merasakan aura intimidasi walau belum terlalu kuat, dan bahkan taringnya dapat menyobek daging hingga ke tulang – tulang.

"Sepertinya aku yang salah, maaf sudah melibatkanmu…" Rivaille menaikkan alis ketika mendengar pernyataan maaf dari seorang penyihir slebor macam Hanji, tentu jarang mendengar wanita ini sadar diri.

"Heh, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kau tidak usah memikirkan ini…" Hanji cukup terkejut Rivaille sebagai vampire yang rendah hati juga.

"Heh? Tapi kan aku telah menghanguskan tiket liburanmu-"

"Dan juga menghancurkan rumahku" Tambah Rivaille dengan datar.

"Iya, um… kau tadi niat untuk pergi ya? Mungkin kalau sekarang pergi, kau masih terselamatkan-"

"Dan membiarkan kau dituduh menculik anak emas ini?" Tanya Rivaille, ditelinga Hanji, terdengar seperti tidak ingin meninggalkan Hanji dalam malapetaka ini.

"uuh…Terima kasih Rivaille, kau memang sahabatku-Uuugh" Hanji yang mencoba memeluknya ditendang oleh Rivaille yang memiliki sepatu boots yang tebal.

"Jangan salah paham, perjanjianku yang tadi masih efektif" Ujar Rivaille sambil melepaskan kedua sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Eh, yang mana?" Tanya Hanji yang sedang pura – pura bego.

"Mengenai 3 hari, kalau aku tidak betah dalam 3 hari, aku bakal pindah" Jawab Rivaille tanpa memedulikan protesnya Hanji, tapi Hanji malah sesegukan.

"Uuuh… baik kalau maunya begitu…Hiks…" Rivaille hanya menatap jijik melihat wajah Hanji yang sedang menangis, baginya lebih jelek daripada troll marah.

Setelah selesai beres – beres rumahnya Rivaille yang berantakan lebih dari kapal pecah, Hanji memberi masakan sebagai permintaan maaf, Rivaille menerimanya asal ia tahu bahan makanannya tidak tertukar dengan bahan ramuan, karena kecerobohannya Hanji luar biasa.

"Um, kau mau aku menginap disini?" Tanya Hanji dengan antusias, ia tak bisa membenci anak serigala walau ia sudah terluka bagai orang yang selamat dari perang salib, dan ia juga tidak ingin temannya disergap kawanan serigala sendirian.

"Dan membiarkan tempatku berantakan seperti sebelumnya? Tidak terima kasih, jangan menganggap enteng kekuatanku" Jawab Rivaille singkat, menandakan ia butuh waktu sendiri, mungkin berdua?

"Baiklah.." Hanji mengangguk pasrah lalu pergi kerumahnya dengan sapu terbang. Rivaille duduk di kursi yang sudah terkoyak abis oleh cakar bocah itu. Ia pusing karena belum tahu mencari cara jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

'Bocah itu tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi, jangankan berkontak fisik, bisa bicarapun juga tidak. Nalurinya sedang menguasai tubuh mungil itu untuk melawan, hah… Kenapa aku bisa terjebak disituasi seperti ini, sih? Mungkin aku dikutuk oleh para tetua brengsek itu…' Rivaille memijit keningnya, lalu memutuskan ia akan memeriksa bocah itu sebelum memulai ronde malamnya.

Rivaille perlahan menuruni anak tangga yang berjumlah 30 sebelum sampai, ia melihat anak serigala itu tidur dengan dengkuran kecil, mata Rivaille tertuju kepada mangkok dan segelas minuman yang ia beri untuk makan malamnya, ia kira bocah itu bakal berhenti makan sampai ia lepas, namun apa daya anak serigala yang masih sangat muda tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya, sup kentangnya habis ia makan.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis, _at least _ia tidak membuat anak ini mati kelaparan, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati bocah yang menghadap ke tembok, dengan lembut ia menyentuh surai coklat itu, rupanya obat tidur yang ia taruh berefek juga, dengan begini, bocah itu tidak akan terbangun sampai pagi hari.

Rivaille memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan bocah ini. 'Hm? Sejak kapan aku tertarik berkomunikasi dengan bocah ingusan seperti dia?' Pikirnya, lalu ia lihat lagi wajahnya bocah itu yang sedang tertidur, sungguh indah, bahkan sampai membuat tangan pucatnya mengelus pipinya yang tembem itu. Kenyal. Membuat Rivaille ingin mencubit dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tidak ingin membangunkan dengan sengaja, helaan nafas terasa di rambut bocah itu, Rivaille memutuskan untuk baca buku disamping bocah itu.

Sedangkan, anak serigala itu bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, nalurinya membangunkannya, tapi apa daya matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka, badan dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan lagi, ia biarkan malam ini lewat dengan sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

_Terdengar suara darah menetes dari atas kepalanya._

_Terdengar suara api berkobar._

_Terdengar suara jeritan wanita._

_Semua hal mengerikan terdengar di kepala anak kecil yang memiliki surai coklat itu, berdengung dengan kencang sampai membuat telinganya tuli, membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, membuat ia membuka matanya sambil berteriak pilu._

_Mimpi buruknya membangkitkan monster yang ada dirinya._

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

Rivaille yang tengah asik membaca karya sastra seorang sastrawan Eropa tiba – tiba diganggu oleh jeritan dari bawah tanah, ia mendelik kearah jendela, dilihat dari langit yang gelap, ia bisa menebak hari masih sangat pagi, mungkin sekitar jam 3 pagi.

"GRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

Rivaille berjalan menuju bawah tanah, mengecek dan berharap bocah itu tidak menghancurkan basementnya.

"Graaaawrrr! Graaaaaw!"

Anak itu sedang berusaha menghancurkan rantainya dengan gigi taringnya, dilihat dari gerakannya, bocah itu lebih panic dari biasanya, seperti dikejar sesuatu. Rivaille melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang rusak parah, mungkin hanya tempat tidur yang hancur, tembok yang terlihat bekas jedotan, dan barang – barang disekitarnya dihancurkan?

"Graaaaahh! Graaaah!"

Rivaille tidak tahan dengan amukan yang dibuat bocah itu, yang mendekati sel buatannya, membukanya lalu kembali menguncinya, jika kalau bocah itu berhasil lepas dari rantai.

"Diam, bocah" Ucap Rivaille, yang tak mungkin didengar karena teriakan bocah itu terlalu kencang, Rivaille merasakan telinganya akan tuli sebentar lagi kalau terus – terusan mendengar bocah itu teriak, bahkan rasanya, bocah itu tuli?

"Diam…" Ujarnya sambil menutup rahang anak itu dengan paksa, tapi bukannya menurut, tangannya terkena gigitan lagi, dan kali ini sangat dalam, seakan anak itu serius ingin membunuhnya. Rivaille cukup terkecat melihat kelakuan bocah yang semakin aneh, tapi ia tidak menyerah, sebelum taring jahanam itu menghancurkan rantai yang baru ia dapatkan itu, ia akan-

"Graaaaawrrhh!" Kini kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi cakar tajam tengan melukai dada Rivaille dengan cepat, seperti anak kecil yang merengek kalau mainannya tidak peduli, sampai Rivaille merasakan sakit yang tidak biasanya.

"Argh!" Rivaille berjalan menjauh, bocah itu sudah berubah menjadi monster, ada apa gerangan sampai dia mengamuk seperti ini? Kini Rivaille ingin belajar bahasa binatang supaya bisa mengerti apa yang bocah ini katakan. Tapi ia sendiri frustasi tidak bisa menghentikan bocah ini dengan kekuatan seadanya, dan dirinya tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan sepenuhnya hanya untuk bocah macam dia.

"Tch, tidak ada pilihan lain…"

Rivaille tetap terjun kedalam sel untuk menghentikan amukan Eren dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille sadar dirinya dipenuhi darah yang berasal dari luka – lukanya, ia hanya merasakan 'sedikit' sakit. 'Ya tidak apa – apalah, sebanding untuk membuat dia diam' Pikir Rivaille sambil melepas pakaian luarnya, lalu ia mendengar ada seseorang yang berlari diatas, Rivaille hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Rivaille! Aku dengar dia mengamuk lagi ya!? Ada apa!?" Ujar Hanji ketika membuka pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah, dan melihat Rivaille yang bersimpuh darah dari ujung atas sampai bawahnya.

"Gila, dia melakukan ini kepadamu?" Tanya Hanji sambil melongo, tidak percaya anak kecil itu membuat vampire terkuat kewalahan mengurusinya.

"Iya, tapi-"

"Hebaaat! Dia bahkan bisa membuatmu seperti ini! Aku kagum dengan kekuatannya!" Ujar Hanji dengan semangat, Rivaille menyesal percaya bahwa Hanji bersimpati kepadanya, mungkin ia akan mencoba melepas anak itu berdua dengan Hanji dibawah tanah.

"Oy, kau apakan dia sampai diam seperti itu?" Tanya Hanji sambil mengintip sel yang agak gelap, tak melihat sosok anak kecil itu, tapi ia bisa mendengar geraman kecil didalam kegelapan itu.

"Ini…"

Mata Hanji mendelik ketika melihat dua buah taring milik anak kecil itu berada di tangan Rivaille.

"Rivaille! K-Kau serius?"

"Kau mau aku mematahkan kepalanya supaya diam?" Tanya Rivaille balik, Hanji hanya berdehem sambil memberi tatapan heran.

"Ya… kau kan bisa meninju kepalanya supaya tidur…"

"Kepalanya dia itu lebih keras daripada batu, lihat saja amukannya sampai membuatku seperti ini…" Geram Rivaille, tidak memedulikan komentar tak berguna dari Hanji, sekarang ia ingin mandi dan beristirahat tenang.

Hanji berpikir kenapa vampire macam Rivaille repot – repot mencabut gigi anak kecil, tak mengerti logika vampire, tapi ia mengerti logika perasaan, Rivaille berbeda karena ia memiliki suatu ketertarikan kepada bocah itu, makanya ia tak ingin melukai terlalu parah kepada bocah itu walau ia mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup kalau ingin membunuh bocah itu.

"Fufufu, seseorang lagi perhatian ini-"

"Diam atau gigimu mau dicabut?" Ancam Rivaille dari atas, Hanji hanya menutup mulutnya sambil menahan ketawanya, teman vampire Hanji memang bukan sekedar vampire biasa.

Hari pertama tidak membuah hasil apa – apa, saat makan siang, Hanji mencoba mendekatkan dirinya dengan menyuapi anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kesabaran, alhasil anak itu berhasil lepas dari ikatan di kursi makannya dan berlari mencari jalan keluar sampai membuat makanannya berserakan dimana – mana, bahkan Rivaille sudah repot – repot mencarikan rusa segar untuk menjadi bahan makanan serigala ciliknya. Tentu acara bersih – bersihnya memakan waktu sampai sore, dan bocah itu dihukum dengan diikat tangannya dan dirantai dibawah tanah.

Malamnya lagi – lagi bocah itu terbangun, walau dosis obat tidurnya ditambah, ia tetap terbangun di jam yang sama, membuat Rivaille setengah kesal melihat kelakuan bocah yang tak bisa dimengerti ini, tidak puas mencabut gigi taringnya, ia mencoba membungkam anak itu dengan penutup mulut, dan lagi – lagi Hanji datang di waktu yang salah, ia malah datang membawa daging segar kesukaan werewolves, membuat bocah itu bangkit dari kepurukannya dan hampir merubuhkan sel yang dipasang oleh Rivaille, jadi esok harinya ia harus memasang sel baru sebelum ruang bawah tanahnya di hancurkan.

Hari kedua, Rivaille merasakan ia butuh ide baru untuk mengontrol anak serigala ini sebelum ia bisa lepas dan menemui kawan – kawannya, ia rasa ide untuk berkomunikasi tidak bisa digunakan selagi bocah itu masih merasa asing dengan lingkungannya sekarang, ia butuh sesuatu penenang yang selain obat tidur, dan Hanji memberikan jawabannya hari ini.

"Hipnotis?" Ujar Rivaille, mengulang kata Hanji yang barusan ia katakan.

"Iya, Vampire itu bisa menghipnotis manusia kan? Aku yakin vampire terkuat sepertimu pasti bisa!" Jawab Hanji sambil memberi jempolnya.

Rivaille menghela nafas, merasakan rencana untuk hari ini tidak akan berhasil. "Ya memang rumor itu benar, sayangnya aku bukan vampire specialis bagian tersebut"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku memang Vampire Terkuat, tapi karena kemampuan bertarung dan bertahanku yang lebih kuat, bukan karena handal dalam menghiptonis, dan aku tidak suka membuat kontak mata dengan musuh, rasanya ingin dibunuh saja" Kini Hanji face palm, Hanji juga bukan penyihir yang bisa membaca pikiran ataupun mempengaruhi pikiran manusia, bidangnya adalah 'menjahili' orang.

"… Tapi aku bisa coba…" Tambah Rivaille, ia sebenarnya pasrah karena baginya tidak ada jalan lain selain mencoba, siapa tahu ia memiliki bakat terpendam. (Dan sepertinya dia akan mencoba menghipnotis Hanji untuk mengerjainya)

Rivaille beridri didepan bocah berambut coklat yang duduk dikursi yang sudah diikat berbagai macam tali, mulutnya ditutupi kain putih supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan seperti biasanya.

"Tatap mata saya"

Anak serigala itu ikut melotot ketika vampire didepannya melototi manik emerald yang dimiliki anak serigala itu, mereka membuat kontak mata, sekarang tergantung kekuatan Rivaille bagaimana ia bisa mempengaruhi bocah itu.

Hanji yang melihat dari jauh ikut merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka, menelan ludah dengan perlahan. 'Semoga bisa! Semoga bisa! Semoga bisa!'

Satu jam kemudian…..

"….. Tidak bisa"

Ya, Hanji ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga, lehernya sakit mendongak terus menerus melihat kedua makhluk ini, sekarang ia ingin menangis sedalam – dalamnya.

"Yaiyalah tidak bisa…" Hanji berdiri sambil membenarkan pakaiannya. "Kau ini malah 'menatap' matanya, bukan membuatnya 'terpengaruh' terhadapmu! _Seriously_, kukira kau lebih pintar dari Deddy Cobuzer-UFFH!"

Tahu – tahu Rivaille sudah didepannya dan pisau silver yang biasa dipakai untuk memotong makanan di kalangan bangsawan sudah ada di leher sang penyihir.

"Menghipnotis bukan dibidangku…" Bisik Rivaille. "Tapi melakukan ini sudah hal yang mudah bagiku.." Lanjutnya, Hanji hanya menatap memohon terhadap temannya.

"I-Iya! Aku tahu aku salah! Ampunilah akuuu!" Hanji memohon – mohon seperti budak yang ingin dibebaskan. Rivaille terkekeh melihat temannya seperti ini.

"Keh.." Rivaille membuang pisaunya. "Kau kira aku serius? Tertipu." Lelucon garing membuat Hanji serasa membeku di Kutub Utara.

Hanji hanya bersimpati kepada vampire yang stress, mungkin karena ia belum meminum darah selama tinggal disini. 'Candaan vampire tidak pernah lucu ditelingaku' Pikir Hanji sambil mengelus dadanya untuk bersabar tidak membalas mengerjai vampire itu atau ia bakal kehilangan kepalanya.

Malamnya, kali ini Rivaille tidak meninggalkan _basement,_ ia akan mengawasi bagaimana bocah itu bisa terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, untuk malam ini ia tidak akan menambahkan dosis obat tidurnya, takut kalau overdosis bocah itu malah teler sampai berhari – hari.

'Disini tidak ada jendela maupun pintu, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan rembulan… apa segitu kuatnya sampai ia bisa merasakan rembulan? Tetapi mala mini tidak ada bulan purnama menurut prediksi penyihir abal itu…' Pikir Rivaille sambil mengawasi anak itu selesai makan.

Bocah itu hanya menatap lurus, terlihat percikan amarah dan benci dimata hijaunya, yang kini setengah berubah menjadi keemasan, Rivaille sendiri masih terkagum oleh mata yang unik itu, entah kenapa hasrat didirinya ingin memiliki bola mata yang indah itu. Rivaille membayangkan ia bisa menyimpan mata itu didalam toples untuk dipajang lalu mengincar korban lainnya sebagai koleksi, lalu ia menjadi buronan para serigala jejadian dan juga kaum manusia.

'Lalu menjadi penyuka mutilasi dadakan? Tidak, aku ingin liburan yang tenang, tempat pertempuran sudah cukup bagiku' Rivaille berhenti dari lamunannya, tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal aneh, kini matanya tertuju kepada bocah yang meringkuk di pojokan, alas tempat tidurnya sudah diganti kedua kalinya, dikasih gratis oleh Hanji, ia yakin esok hari harus mencari kasur baru untuk 'tawanan' kecilnya ini.

"Grrrr…." Dengkuran yang berubah menjadi geraman itu mulai terdengar, Rivaille membawa lampu minyaknya dan mencoba menerangkan ruangan sel dengan memberi api di obor yang sudah padam itu.

"Graaaaaawrh" Dan sekarang bocah itu sudah sepenuhnya bangun dari alam mimpi, Rivaille bisa menebak yang menyebabkan anak ini terbangun… karena mimpinya yang begitu buruk sampai membangkitkan monster kecil ditengah pagi buta.

"Oh shit…"

Dan Rivaille tidak mempunyai taktik bagaimana menghentikan bocah ini yang sudah terlanjur bangun, apakah perlu disiram air?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Iya, selama ini dia terbangun bukan karena lolongan jarak jauh dari kawanan ataupun perut lapar, ia terbangun karena tiap malam selalu dihantui mimpi buruk…." Ujar Rivaille sambil memainkan pisau yang ia pegang.

"Hmm… mungkin karena kau mengurungnya di bawah tanah sih-Auw!" Hanji mendapat lemparan dadakan dimukanya.

"Dan membiarkan ia kabur kalau ia ada di disini? Kau ingin dia menghancurkan tempat tidurku lagi?" Ujar Rivaille setelah melempar beberapa helaian kertas yang memiliki huruf tak biasa, bisa disebut huruf kuno milik penyihir.

"Oooh, kau ingin aku membuat ramuan ini?" Tanya Hanji ketika membaca sekilas tiap helaian kertas yang sudah kusam itu. Rivaille hanya mengangguk pelan, malas berbicara karena badannya agak letih untuk membuat bocah itu tenang tadi pagi.

"Hoooh…. Membuat ramuan ini tidak gampang lho, bahan – bahannya serba langka dan susah didapati-"

"Hanji, kau ingin kita selamat dari sekawanan serigala yang salah paham kan? Dan ini hari terakhir aku disini…" Potong Rivaille sambil mendelik sebal kearah penyihir yang duduk didepannya, vampire itu mengambil beberapa es batu yang sudah dibungkusi kain dan menaruhnya di pipi untuk meredamkan darah kering.

"Okay okay" Hanji beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bertujuan pulang kerumah, karena ia tahu ia tidak akan diperbolehkan membuat ramuan dirumah sang vampire, menambah kerjaan menurut Rivaille.

Sebelum ia keluar dari pondok itu, Hanji menoleh kebelakang. "Benar nih, hari ini terakhir kau disini? Berarti ramuan ini salam perpisahan, hm?" Tanya Hanji tanpa terdengar nada sedih ataupun senang, Rivaille hanya diam tak merenspons, Hanji tertawa hambar dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan, terdengar suara sapu terbang lewat.

Rivaille sendiri tidak memikirkan hari esok, atau kemana ia pergi setelah ini, _mood_-nya untuk berliburan hilang sudah, semenjak mengurusi anak serigala yang merepotkan ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia masih saja memperhatikan bocah yang jelas – jelas musuh dari jaman buyutnya, kini yang dipikirkannya hanya ingin menyelamatkan bocah itu dari kejaran mimpi buruk.

Malam hari ini dimana bulan tak menampakan diri, membuat anak itu berhenti melawan, ia tak membuat suara sampai tengah malam, dan sup yang diberi Rivaille hanya dimakan setengah, seakan – akan anak itu juga sedang depresi. Rivaille hanya mendengus pasrah, ia masih belum menemukan cara berkomunikasi dengan serigala ataupun anak kecil, karena ia tidak pernah tertarik terhadap anak kecil sebelumnya, baginya anak kecil hanyalah penganggu bagaikan kutu dirambut yang gampang dibersihkan, ia sendiri sering membantai anak – anak kecil manusia tanpa pandang bulu, tapi kini rasanya ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibu atau bapaknya ketika kehilangan mereka dan ingin membalas vampire jahanam ini.

'Kenapa aku mendadak bisa merasakan seperti ini? Aneh…. Serigala ini membawa alergi yang mengerikan…' Pikir Rivaille, ia melihat anak serigala itu duduk sambil melihat dirinya, warna matanya masih stabil berwarna hijau.

Rivaille memutuskan untuk mendekat sel, biasanya anak serigala itu sudah menunjukan taringnya yang sudah tumbuh, tapi ia hanya diam saja, walau di matanya tergambar jelas ia sedang _'nervous'_.

"Hey, bocah, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Anak itu tidak menjawab.

"Darimana kau berasal?"

Warna mata hijau itu tidak bergerak ataupun berpindah dari manik obisidian-nya Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille tahu anak serigala itu tengah mendengar suaranya yang berat dan dingin.

"Kalau kau mengerti, angguklah"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak sabaran, Rivaille membuka sel untuk mendekati bocah itu, tapi karena geraknya yang agak tergesa – gesa, anak serigala itu mulai pose 'siap menyerang' sambil menggeram, taringnya diekspos lagi. Rivaille mendesah pasrah, ia hanya beridir didekat pintu sel sambil menunggu kedatangan Hanji malam ini.

"Rivaille! Maaf, aku terlambat!" Dan orang yang ia pikirkan baru saja datang.

"Sori tadi bahannya ada yang kurang, jadi aku _hunting_ dulu, lalu-" Rivaille langsung mengambil butiran yang berbentuk tablet dari tangan Hanji ketika menuruni tangga dengan tergopoh – gopoh.

"Sudah, urusanmu selesai, sekarang tinggalkan kami" Perintah Rivaille.

"Eeh!? Tapi cara memberinya harus saat ia mau tidur lho, apa tidak susah?" Hanji heran ketika Rivaille menyuruhnya pulang, karena Rivaille sendiri kesusahan menyentuh bocah itu, apalagi kalau memberi obat.

"Gini, kalau sampai pagi tidak ada kabar, kau boleh kesini, aku akan pergi setelah matahari terbenam"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia-"

"Kita lihat besok saja…"

Dari nadanya, Hanji tahu Rivaille sangat serius, ia hanya menurut pasrah dan berharap mala mini Rivaille berhasil menenangkan bocah itu, ia berjalan naik tangga, mengintip sedikit kondisi mereka berdua, lalu menyerah dan pulang dengan lesu.

Mata hijau itu mulai terkantuk – kantuk, tetapi tidak bisa rileks karena sang Vampire sudah datang ke zona teritori kecilnya, dan ia tahu dari gerak – geriknya, maklhuk asing ini merencanakan sesuatu terhadap dirinya.

"….."

Rivaille terus bersabar menunggu bocah itu sampai kepalanya jatuh dibantal yang kasar itu, dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekatinya, tetapi percuma karena telinga serigalanya sangat sensitive.

"Graaa-ffmh!"

Dengan cepat kilat, Rivaille sudah berada diatasnya, satu tangan kirinya menahan kedua lengan diatas kepalanya dan satunya menutup mulut anak serigala itu, kedua selankangannya mengapit pada perut bocah itu, Rivaille mengunci gerakan berontaknya sekarang.

"Diam, dan turutilah aku kalau ingin selamat"

Anak serigala itu tidak langsung menggigit seperti biasanya, rupanya kekuatannya memudar karena terus – terusan dikurung dan hanya diberi makanan sayur, tentu tidak mengisi tenaga sang werewolf, anak itu masih memberi tatapan marah kepadanya, tapi Rivaille tidak takut mengintimadasi balik.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku maksud walau kau tidak bisa berbahasa normal, tapi aku disini bukan untuk menyakitimu"

Bocah itu berhenti bergerak dan memandang manik obsidian itu dengan tajam, setelah pernafasannya kembali normal, Rivaille melepaskan bekapan mulutnya, lalu merogoh kantong yang berisi tablet dan memasukinya dengan cepat.

"Hnghh!"

"Tenang, itu hanya obat penenang, kau tidak akan mimpi buruk setelah ini" Bisik Rivaille yang berusaha menahan bocah itu untuk tidak memuntahkan obat yang super pahit itu, kata Hanji, akhirnya serigala cilik itu menelan obat itu dengan bulat – bulat, lalu terbaring lemah, Rivaille tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia memutuskan untuk berbaring disampingnya, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, hanya intuisi bagi Rivaille.

Rivaille masih merasakan gerakan perlawanan dari tangannya, Rivaille tak punya pilihan lain selain mengelus rambutnya.

"Hey bocah, percayalah malam ini kau tertidur pulas..." Bisiknya sambil bersabar nunggu bocah itu berhenti melawan, meskipun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara geraman, gerakannya lincah jadi tidak bisa disepelekan. Beberapa menit setelah obat diteguk, efeknya mulai bekerja. Anak itu berhenti memberi pukulan kecil dan mulai tertidur perlahan.

"Hhh...I...vai...hh"

Rivaille terkejut mendengar bisikannya yang tak jelas, lalu tertegun melihat wajahnya sangat tenang, Rivaille bernafas lega serigala kecil itu bisa tidur nyenyak, ia memutuskan untuk memenjamkan mata sementara.

* * *

Hanji tidak bisa berhenti mangap ketika menemukan kedua maklhuk ini 'tidur' dengan pulas dan saling mendekap satu sama lain, yang satu tidur sambil memeluk perut sang penghisap darah, yang satu memenjamkan mata seperti orang tidur.

"Rivaille…."

Rivaille membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara asing diruang bawah tanah, ternyata Hanji yang datang mengunjungi, dan dilihat dari sinar cahaya yang masuk dari pintu atas, seperti hari sudah siang bolong.

"Oh, Hanji? Kau baru datang-"

"Kau barusan tidur?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Vampire tidak bisa tidur…" Jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya. Hanji hanya menggeleng – geleng, lalu menunjukan telunjuknya kearah bocah itu tertidur.

"Ja-Jangan bergerak, Rivaille, dia bisa terbangun…."

Rivaille hanya mendelik kaget melihat serigala mungil itu tengah memeluk dirinya sambil berwajah nyaman, padahal menyentuh sedikit saja, bisa ngamuk sampai lima jam, dan sekarang? Ia malah tidur nyenyak seperti memeluk guling baru.

"…Hoi, sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini?" Hanji menggigit jari ketika Rivaille mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, berniat membangunkannya.

"Eng…" Terdengar suara manis dari bibir ranum itu, ia mengucek matanya perlahan lalu memandang Rivaille dengan wajah lugunya. Hanji membatu ditempat.

"….." Rivaille hanya mengangkat alis kirinya sambil memandang balik serigala cilik itu, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa mendadak jinak? Apa obat Hanji memberi efek halusinasi sampai bocah ini bisa _ngablu _?

".. Ivvaiii, Woof!"

Dan bahkan bocah itu berbicara layaknya anak kecil sedang belajar berbicara, kalau bisa, Rivaille ingin pingsan, tapi itu bukan gayanya. Hanji hanya menjerit bagaikan ibu yang senang anaknya bisa memanggil 'ibu' untuk pertama kalinya.

"…Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Rivaille lagi, masih mematung ditempat tidur. Telinga yang hampir mirip dengan telinga anjing itu bergerak, mengekspresikan ia sedang senang hari ini.

"..Livai!" Ucap serigala itu, lalu memeluk Rivaille dengan erat. "T-Telima…A-Asih!" Bocah yang belum bisa berbicara lancar hampir membuat salah kaprah dengan Vampir Terkuat, Hanji hanya berusaha menahan ketawa, dan akhirnya tidak tertahan lagi. Rivaille hanya menahan malunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Suara tawa itu membuat bocah itu tersadar ada orang lain di antara mereka, ia langsung buru – buru sembunyi dibelakang. Rivaille masih belum cepat tanggap dengan kelakuan serigala cilik yang serba aneh ini.

"Mungkin dia menganggapmu seperti ibu sih, Wahahaha-Uuugh!" Lemparan sandal sukses mendarat diwajah Hanji.

"Lihat, dia sudah tumbang, dia bukan monster jahat…" Ujar Rivaille sambil memberi gestur bocah itu untuk melihat Hanji yang terkapar karena bau dan kuatnya sandal.

"….Namamu siapa?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menyentuh pipinya.

Bocah itu tersenyum tipis "…Elen…"

Rivaille membalas ucapannya dengan mengelus kepalanya, bocah itu senantiasa menerima sentuhan lembut.

.

.

.

The End ? Or TBC ?

_A/N : Haaaai! Makasih sudah baca sampai akhir, ini multi chap tapi satu chapter banyak ya? Ah Gomenasai, ini hanya pembukaan #Lho karena aku menulis chapter pertama untuk temanku w Haruka-san! #lambaitangan dan bagi para readers yang mau baca kisah kelanjutannya jangan lupa reviews ya, itu sumber energi author QwQ #sujud Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan serba aneh, bahkan aku sendiri pusing milih genrenya xp semoga kalian suka tambahan yang satu ini (lirik bawah)_

**Omake**

Hanji menikmati teh yang dibuatkan oleh Rivaille, sebagai balasan karena sudah memberi pasokan teh hitam yang langka, mereka berdua memandangi bocah serigala yang bernama Eren yang sedang asik memakan sup buatan Hanji.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau memberikan obat itu kepada Eren~" Tanya Hanji sambil tersenyum nista, memberi firasat buruk kepada Rivaille.

"Hm? Aku hanya memasukan obatnya dengan tanganku, ya… aku paksa dia buat menelan itu…. Memang ada apa?" Rivaille kembali menyeruput setelah bertanya balik.

"Ohohoho, aku kira kau menggunakan mulut buasmu untuk memasuki tablet itu dengan mouth-to-mouth, lidahmu itu kan lihai dalam hal seperti i-Waaah! Panas!" Rivaille menyia – nyiakan air panas yang ia rebus selama setengah jam dengan ditumpahkan ke badan Hanji tanpa ampun.

'Benar juga ya, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?' Pikir Rivaille sambil menyeruput teh hitamnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Rivaille menemukan setitik darah di telunjuknya yang bukan miliknya, dari baunya ia yakin darah itu milik sang serigala jejadian, dan kali ini dirinya tertarik untuk merasakan apa rasa darah itu sehingga tercium menarik di hidungnya? apa karena waktu itu Eren menggigit hidungnya terlalu dalam hingga rusak? Tapi ia tak bisa menahan hasrat lagi.

Satu jilatan sukses membersihkan darah itu.

Dan senyuman terukir di wajah datarnya.

Darahnya begitu lezat, sampai membuat dirinya merasa kegairahan yang terpendam.

Apa ini yang ia cari selama ini?

Darah sang Pasangan?


	2. Chapter 2 : Buddies

Terima kasih kepada reviewers yang sebelumnya XD :

**Kim Arlein 17, Kunougi Haruka, Seijuurou Eisha, Ayuni Yukinojo, Lee Kibum, OurieChrome, Om yang sakit, Lunette Athela, Naru Frau Rivaille. **

Salut banyak yang suka dengan fanfic ini XDD Sekali lagi terima kasih, berkat kalian, aku bisa update lebih cepat XDDD tetapi sekarang Author sedang menghadapi masalah D"x : ** di block** di laptop saya, jadi ini yang menyebabkan saya telat update sampai seminggu xP dan juga fanfic lain yang belum di update…. #lirikhorror Oh by the way, aku memutuskan naik rating karena mulai ada adegan pedo x/p

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin Belongs to Hajime Isayama **

**Warning : Pedo, Mature Content, Grammar and Typo.  
**

Semoga menikmati ~

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Buddies_

Setelah insiden gigit-menggigit Serigala cilik ini selesai, entah kenapa hari – hari Vampire Legendaris ini kembali merepotkan, bahkan jauh lebih ribet sebelum werewolf ini jinak. Kalau dulu, ia tinggal diikat, kasih makan, lalu tidur sendiri kan? Dan yang ini… lebih mirip merawat anak balita daripada serigala.

"Nee nee, Kau harus sering memandikan Eren dengan sari lidah buaya dan air kelapa supaya membasmi kutu!" Ujar Hanji sambil menunjukan buku mengenai tanaman ke Rivaille yang sibuk menyuapi Eren.

"Cih, Bukannya menyisir buntutnya sudah cukup? Lagipula ini merepotkan.." Protes Rivaille sambil memberi satu suapan yang berisi sup jagung.

"Aaaa!" serigala kecil itu membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau mau tempat tidurmu terkena kutu?"

"…" Pertanyaan Hanji tepat mengenai sasaran, Rivaille tidak berkutik, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin pekerjaan merawat anak serigala ini bertambah.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang memandikan dia?"

"Kau lupa Eren mungil itu maunya disentuh denganmu?"

Rivaille mendecih, ia lupa serigala ini hanya mau disentuh oleh tangan dingin Rivaille, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia malah nyaman disentuh musuh bebuyutan, apakah suhu badannya terlalu hangat sampai mendambakan kulit dingin macam vampire?

"Sudahlah, terima nasib ini dengan senang hati, lambat laun kau akan terbiasa~" Hibur Hanji sambil bersenandu, didalam hatinya ia senang sekali melihat Rivaille kerepotan mengurus serigala, suatu hal yang langka, dan sebenarnya Rivaille tahu apa yang dipikirkan.

'Awas saja kalau kau minta bantuan.' Umpat Rivaille, ia kembali menghadap Eren yang memanggilnya untuk meminta suap lagi.

"Livaaii! Aaa Aaa!"

"Ya ya, sabar, bocah." Rivaille menyendok satu suapan terakhir karena sup yang sudah habis di mangkok kayu itu.

"Hap!" Eren mengunyah sambil tersenyum ria, dan wajahnya agak belepotan makan sup. Rivaille menggunakan carvat putihnya sebagai lap bibir manis itu.

"Heeeee, tuh kan! Kau bahkan memakai carvat favoritmu buat bibir Eren, fufufu~ Modus-Uuugh!" Satu kepalan tinju mampu membungkam mulut Hanji yang bagaikan comberan, bagi Rivaille.

"Kalau kau tidak membantu, lebih baik pergi dari sini." Usir Rivaille tanpa basa – basi.

"Heeeh, aku kan disini untuk berjaga – jaga, siapa tahu kau membutuhkanku~"

Rivaille mencoba mengingat – ingat hari – hari sebelumnya, disaat Ia meminta Hanji membawa pakaian anak karena bajunya Eren sudah bau dan ia tidak ingin Eren telanjang kesana kemari, bukannya baju manusia, tapi ia malah membawa bertumpuk – tumpuk kain, alhasil ia dan Hanji menjahit sepanjang tiga hari tiga malam untuk membuat baju Eren.

Lalu tiga hari sebelumnya, Eren mulai sering mengompol, Hanji menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan dengan mantranya, dan alhasil malah berpuluh – puluhan kodok berjalan hilir mudik dirumah Rivaille tercinta ini, dan semenjak itu ia melarang Hanji untuk komat kamit mengucapkan mantra di Villa tercintanya ini.

Dan sekarang, ia malah membawa buku manusia mengenai tata cara merawat anjing, heh, untung saja anak ini belum bisa membaca, bisa – bisa harga dirinya hancur disamakan dengan anjing.

Rivaille mengangkat Eren dari kursi kecil dan menaruhnya di karpet yang ada boneka voodoo dan patung totem mini sebagai mainannya, ia biarkan serigala kecil itu senantiasa bermain.

"Eh eh, Rivaille, menurut manusia, ia harus diberi mainan untuk menggigit – gigit, kalau tidak ia akan menggunakan kakimu, atau sofamu!"

"Cukup boneka saja, lihat, boneka milikmu sudah lepas kepala dan kakinya." Jawab Rivaille sambil membuka buku bersampul hitam miliknya.

Dibuku miliknya, tertulis mengenai mitos dan sejarahanh tentang werewolf, dibukunya hanya ditulis Werewolf yang berasal dari Legenda Yunani, yaitu Raja yang dikutuk karena menyangkal keahlian Dewa, adapun juga penjelasan cara transformasi manusia serigala yaitu menggunakan bulan purnama, hanya saja Eren masih memiliki telinga dan ekor, menandakan ia bukan werewolf biasa, ia adalah akar dari manusia serigala jejadian. Sama seperti vampire, werewolf juga bisa memperbanyak kaumnya dengan menggigit, tapi kalau murni, memang ia aslinya adalah werewolf, masalahnya dimana ia berasal? Di bukunya tidak tertulis asal – usul dan mengenai serigala murni.

"Hey, Anjing juga bisa melacak harta karun lho! Ayo kita coba, siapa tahu Eren bisa menemukan-"

"Hanji, hentikan lelucon tak lucumu."

"Hahaha, maaf! Lagipula apa yang kau baca?" Hanji menutup bukunya dan mengintip buku Rivaille, disana hanya ada tulisan yang rumit dan tak dimengerti, bisa jadi bahasa kuno Yunani, dan Rivaille tipikal Vampire Jenius.

"Kau punya buku mengenai werewolf?"

Hanji menggeleng – geleng. "Kalau punya sudah kubawa kesini.."

"Lalu kau tahu mengenai werewolf darah murni darimana?"

"Entahlah, kadang aku suka datang ke arisan penyihir yang ada di Eropa timur, mereka hanya memiliki rumor – rumor, bukan bukti.."

Rivaille mengetuk – ngetuk meja, sepertinya ia akan membutuhkan orang dalam dari Istana, ia berharap semoga saja tidak ketahuan.

"Hey, Rivaille, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

Rivaille menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya, mendengar Hanji yang serius tak buruk juga baginya.

"Aku heran, sudah sebulan ia disini dan belum ada serangan ataupun patroli serigala – serigala didaerahku, sudah kutanyakan gagak – gagak kesayanganku dan tak ada tanda ataupun jejak mereka disekitar sini…"

Rivaille pun ikut mengangguk, Werewolves itu hidup berkelompok, jika ada yang hilang tak diketahui, tentu mereka akan melacaknya, hidung mereka lebih tajam dari binatang liar, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang datang ke hutan Hanji?

Melihat Hanji masih menataonya, ia bertanya lagi. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku juga meneliti kaummu, kalau tidak salah, vampire bisa melihat ingatan dan juga pikiran mangsanya kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa terdampar disini?"

Rivaille mengangguk pelan, Hanji menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilau. "Ide yang bagus… sayangnya hal itu hanya pernah dicoba kepada manusia… aku tidak tahu ke makhluk lain bagaimana…"

"Yosh, kalau begitu coba aja sekarang!" Seru Hanji sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya keatas.

Rivaille menggeleng pelan. "….."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menghisap darahnya."

.

.

.

Eren menguap lebar, memecahkan keheningan kedua makhluk dewasa ini, Hanji terkejut melihat di luar jendela sudah mulai gelap, ia pamit kepada Rivaille dan Eren, dan dibalas oleh gigitan kecil di tangannya, Hanji yang masokis ini menerima gigitan mungil itu dengan senang hati.

Rivaille menatap keluar jendela sambil termenung, bingung mengapa ia ada ditempat ini pada awalnya, mulai dari ia membatalkan persyaratan tiga hari dan memutuskan tinggal disini sampai serigala itu besar, itu memakan waktu bertahun – tahun kan? Dan kenapa ia mendadak bersimpati kepada serigala malang ini? Padahal ia tahu apa yang terjadi serigala ini bukan urusannya.

Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ia mengecap darahnya Eren.

Lebih tepatnya bergerak secara insting menjilat cipratan darah Eren ketika Rivaille mencoba menenangkannya waktu itu.

Entah kenapa secara jiwa ia merasa terikat dengan werewolf cilik ini, dan ia memang tidak setengah – setengah dalam merawat Eren.

"Livaaai!" Panggil Eren setelah ia selesai menjilat – jilat badannya bagaikan anjing.. maksudnya serigala biasa. Rivaille sendiri ingin menghentikan kebiasaan Eren yang menurutnya jorok, cuman namanya juga naluri binatang, susah dihentikan.

Rivaille menoleh, memberi pandangan bertanya, Eren menjulurkan kedua tangan kecilnya, minta digendong.

Rivaille menghela nafas, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengangkat serigala mungil itu ke dekapannya, tangan Eren mulai meraba pipi dan dagu Rivaille, rupanya ia memang senang dengan sensasi dingin di kulit Rivaille.

"Yaay! Livai! Waa" Eren mulai menarik rambut poninya.

"Hey hey, lepaskan, bocah." Protes Rivaille, tapi ia ikut tersenyum melihat Eren tertawa, tiba – tiba sesuatu yang basah menempel di pipinya.

Rivaille terkejut serigala kecil itu mulai menjilat pipinya, mungkin sebagai tanda terimakasih kah? Tnetu Rivaille tidak nyaman dengan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Hey, Hentikan, bodoh." Eren hanya memiringkan wajahnya, bertanya – Tanya. "Menjijikan.." Geram Rivaille sambil mengangkat alisnya, ia membutuhkan cravat baru sepertinya.

Ia menaruh Eren di tempat tidurnya ketika anak serigala ini berhenti berbicara tak jelas dan menguap. Ia tahu jika Eren ditaruh bawah tanah lagi, ia akan mengalami mimpi buruk dan ia akan susah dijinakkan lagi. Entah kenapa ia juga tidak tega melihat serigala kecil ini menangis, karena terlalu berisik sampai telinganya berdenging.

"Livaaai! A-Anooh.."

Rivaille belum terbiasa dengan bahasa aliennya Eren, giginya belum tumbuh sempurna dan masih cadel dalam berbicara, dan sekarang ia bingung bagaimana mengajari anak ini membaca, karena pada dasarnya anak seumuran Eren masih dirawat induknya.

"Aku tidak bisa membacakan buku cerita kalau kau tidak mengerti, Eren…"

Dan entah kenapa apa yang dikatakan Rivaille bisa dimengerti cepat oleh Eren. 'Mungkin ia belahan jiwamu, buktinya soulmate itu bisa berbicara menggunakan pikiran tanpa berbicara lho~' Ah, kini perkataan Hanji merasuki pikirannya.

Rivaille menggeleng – geleng, ia juga agak lelah mengurusi serigala tak jelas asal usulnya, ia menepuk kepala Eren dan mengusapnya lembut, pertanda ia harus tidur sekarang. Eren menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut karena tidak dituruti oleh Rivaille.

Mendadak tangan Rivaille kudisan karena ingin mencubit pipi bulat itu, lalu…. mengecupnya?

Rivaille masih beradu pandang dengan hijau emerald itu, akhirnya si cilik menyerah dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Rivaille, perlahan – lahan tidur.

Pikiran Rivaille masih berputar – putar, mencoba mencari cara selain menghisap darah. Ah, darah. Enaknya hisap dari leher. Leher Eren terbuka lebar. Manik Obsidian itu berpindah fokus ke leher Eren yang sudah tertidur pulas, lehernya terbuka lebar karena bajunya yang ia pakai sekarang agak longgar di bagian bahu.

Rivaille menelan ludah, entah kenapa leher itu terlihat menggoda sekarang, apa Eren sengaja? Berkali – kali ia tergoda untuk menyentuh Eren lebih dari biasanya, minus saat Hanji ada. Tapi memang kalau ia terlalu lama berduaan dengan Eren, bisa – bisa pikirannya menjadi busuk seperti bekicot yang sering dimasak oleh Hanji.

Malam – malam sebelumnya, leher Eren selamat dari gigitan vampire, tapi malam ini, tangannya bergerak sendiri dan mengelus tengkuk leher yang indah itu. Eren tertawa kecil dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia geli dengan sentuhannya.

Deg.

Vampir yang tidak mempunyai jantung hidup mendadak rasa jantungnya berfungsi seketika. Dalam pikirannya. Rivaille memalingkan muka, Eren masih terlalu kecil, untuk dihisap, dan lagipula ia tak ingin bocah itu malah mati karena kekurangan darah.

Atau lebih tepatnya ia yang tak siap, tak siap mengontrol diri ketika ia menemukan 'sesuatu' didarahnya lagi.

* * *

"Kau belum menghisapnya?"

Rivaille menghentikan acara cuci mencuci baju dalam miliknya dan menoleh kearah Hanji yang masih memegang buku konyol itu.

"Kau mau dia mati kehabisan darah?"

"Heh? Kau tinggal menghisap sedikit, lagipula darah werewolves itu tidak enak-"

"Kata siapa?"

"….. Kau sudah pernah mencobanya?" Tebak Hanji setelah diam beberapa menit, dan ia masih penasaran kenapa seorang vampire kece macam Rivaille nongkrong didekat sungai bersama serigala cilik dan kalung lehernya yang fabulous.

"….." Rivaille berpikir sambil mengucek – ngucek bajunya dengan beberapa bahan tanaman yang bisa membuat harum pakaiannya lalu membasuh dengan air lagi.

"….Sudah."

"Eh? Benarkah? Bukannya kalian ini kaum yang saling bermusuhan dalam berabad –abad? Kok bisa doyan ama darah werewolf? Atau jangan – jangan kau belum meminum darah manusia dalam waktu yang lama membuatmu gila?"

Rivaille memilih mengabaikannya dan lanjut acara mencuci ini supaya cepat selesai.

"Hmmm, memang benar dugaanku!"Ujar Hanji sambil memanggut – manggut.

"Dugaan apa?"

"Kalau kalian ini _soulmate_!"

_**Baaak!**_

Ember yang tak ada isinya sukses mendarat di wajah Hanji, dan Eren tertawa riang melihat lawakan gratis didepan, lalu merangkak ke arah Rivaille.

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Sreeet_

Eren menurunkan celana yang dijahit Rivaille dengan penuh kasih sayang, menurut Hanji, dan membuka celana dalamnya. Kedua dewasa ini melotot melihat Eren setengah bugil.

"Apa yang kau ajari kepada Eren?" Tanya Hanji kepada vampire yang memiliki otak sama mesumnya.

"Tch, jangan sembarangan menuduhku, Hey Eren, pakai celanamu lagi sebelum aku ceburkan ke sungai." Ancam Rivaille sambil menahan malu, dan matanya mengikuti pergerakan bokong indah itu.

Eren berjongkok tanpa mempedulikan burungnya mencuat keluar dan mencelupkan celana dalamnya di baskom kayu yang ada celana Rivaille juga.

"Cuciiii!" Jawabnya sambil menatap Rivaille balik dengan mantap.

Rivaille mendadak merasa lelah mengurusi bocah berwujud serigala jejadian ini.

'Kalau saja Hanji tak ada disini, habislah kau, Eren.' Rivaille menepuk jidatnya pelan, mendadak terasa pening.

"Ohya, omong – omong kenapa kau mencuci disini?"

"Ditempatku tidak ada sumur, bodoh, dan seharusnya kau membuat sumur."

"Bukan, kenapa kau mencuci celana dalam?"

"Ya joroklah kalau tidak dicuci selama beberapa hari-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Rivaille menyeringit ketika Hanji memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh, seperti seorang maniak pakaian dalam mendapatkan pakaian dalam orang lain.

"Fufufu, tadi malam kau habis 'sesuatu' kan?"

Busted.

Rivaille terlalu pusing memikirkan bagaimana mencuci sampai akhirnya ia lupa makhluk disebelahnya memiliki tumor otak yang parah jika membicarakan soal _anu – anu._

Eren menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua dengan mengangkat pakaian dalamnya.

"Belcihhhh!"

Ya, Eren, hanya otakmu yang masih suci.

.

.

.

Dua, tiga bulan terlewati di kalender masehi milik Rivaille, ia selalu menandakan hari – hari dimana ia lewati bersama Eren, dan kini serigala cilik ini sudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan tak biasa. Rivaille dan Hanji sudah berusaha mencari cara untuk mengetahui asal ras werewolves Eren dan cara mengembalikannya, seharusnya serigala macam Eren bisa mengikuti insting kemana mereka pergi, tapi karena bocah itu menganggap Rivaille dan Hanji seperti keluarganya, ia betah bersama mereka.

Dan kini masalah bertambah. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, ada sepucuk surat didepan pintu masuk villa Rivaille, dan surat itu memiliki cap lambang kerajaan sang Vampire. Isi surat itu membuat Rivaille merobek surat tak berdosa dan membuangnya, tak memedulikan panggilan dari Para Petinggi.

"Surat dari siapa, Rivaille?" Tanya Hanji sambil menyampurkan madu didalam susu.

"…." Dari raut mukanya, Hanji tahu siapa yang mengirim suratnya, melihat raut wajah Rivaille yang sangar itu gampang ditebak.

Ia menaruh mangkuk berisi madu kental itu diujung meja dan duduk disebelah Rivaille yang memainkan pena miliknya.

"Pasti dari atasanmu ya?"

"Mereka meminta aku berhenti berlibur dan kembali ke kerajaan." Ujar Rivaille, entah kenapa otaknya sedang buntu, sulit memikirkan antara mau membalas atau menghilang seperti biasa.

"Mereka bisa melacakmu?"

"Beberapa vampire bisa, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa tidak membalas, karena aku menetap disini…"

Entah kenapa Hanji ikut merasakn migren dengan Rivaille. "Jadi… Apa rencanamu?"

Rivaille mengambil sepucuk surat yang kosong di antara halaman buku. "Kupaksa untuk memberikan waktu lebih…"

Meski ia menulis dengan asal, tulisannya tertata rapih walau bersambung, terlalu indah untuk disebut tulisan, bagi Hanji, lalu penyihir itu memanggil seekor gagak keruangannya.

"Antarkan dengan ini, aku yakin gagak ini dapat membuat atasanmu yakin!" Kedip Hanji. Rivaille menghela nafas tipis, merasa sedikit lega meski ia tahu gagak itu akan memberi petunjuk lokasi ia berada kepada maklhuk penghisap darah tersebut.

Braaak!

Mendadak mangkuk penuh madu itu tumpah ke lantai dengan tidak wajarnya.

"Kyaa! Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Hanji, Rivaille otomatis bangun dari kursi dan menghampiri si serigala cilik disebelah meja.

"…." Ia disuguhi pemandangan Eren, sang bocah serigala, dilapisi madu yang tercampur oleh susu, air kentalnya melekat di tubuhnya, dan ia malah asik mengembut jari – jari mungilnya.

"Enaaak!" Ujar Eren setelah sadar Rivaille mempelototinya sedari tadi, ia malah mengeluarkan jarinya yang sudah terselimuti saliva tipisnya.

"….Uups, sepertinya aku salah takaran~" Celetuk Hanji sambil terkikik geli, ia sengaja membuat takaran madu yang lebih banyak daripada susunya, membuat air malah tambah lengket, dan Eren sangat menyukai madu.

Tak. Terdengar suara urat putus.

.

.

.

Di lain hari yang cerah, ada seekor anak werewolf yang sedang melompat kegirangan sampai ia menaiki tempat tidur untuk membangunkan empunya Villa ditengah Witch's Forest ini.

"Yaaay yaaay yaaay!" Eren melompat – lompat di tempat tidur Rivaille sambil berteriak senang, karena hari ini mereka akan piknik didekat lembah gunung, usulan milik Hanji.

"Eren, bisakah kau diam sedikit?" Protes Rivaille sambil mengusir Eren dari tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, Sil Livai!" Kini Eren mulai berbicara banyak yang bisa dimengerti Rivaille, meski pengucapannya masih cadel.

"Kau sudah mencuci muka, cuci tangan dan cuci kaki?" Tanya Rivaille sambil memeriksa setiap lekuk badan serigala yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

Eren mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Bagus." Ia memberikan usapan lembut di kepalanya, dan Eren sangat menyukai itu, ia memenjamkan tangan sambil menikmati tangan Rivaille.

"Yohooo! Kalian semua siap?" Tanya Hanji yang tiba – tiba datang menggebrak pintunya.

"Siaaaaap!" Jawab Eren dengan semangat empat lima, ia menghampiri penyihir androgini itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah mengenakan jaket dan sepatu? Jangan lupa tas kecil yang kuberi kepadamu lho~" Tanya Hanji bagaikan ibu yang memerhatikan anaknya, Eren mengangguk lagi.

"Anak pintaar~" Hanji memeluk bocah itu erat – erat, semenjak Eren mengendus – endus rok Hanji dan tertangkap ke pelukan mautnya, ia sudah berhenti menggigit penyihir gila itu.

Rivaille berjalan ogah – ogahan mengikuti mereka melewati hutan yang lebat untuk sampai ditempat tujuan, vampire sepertinya seharusnya berada di tempat yang gelap, tidur sampai malam. Untung dirinya termasuk salah satu vampire yang bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari, hanya saja ia memiliki batasan waktu, dan Hanji menjamin tempat mereka tidak disinari matahari.

Dan nyatanya tempat itu disinari oleh sinar matahari dengan hangatnya.

'Bahlul, sepertinya harus kubakar gubuknya dulu' Umpat Rivaille dalam pikiran.

"Eeeits! Jangan bakar rumahku dulu!" Dan entah kenapa Hanji bisa menebak pikirannya dengan jumlah kerutan di dahinya. "Lihat!" Hanji menunjukan pohon beringin yang berdiri kokoh disamping lokasi piknik mereka. "Kau bisa berteduh disana~"

Rivaille mendengus kecil, setidaknya ia dapat istirahat tanpa diganggu si werewolf cilik itu. Ia berbaring dibawah pohon yang konon katanya banyak makhluk halus keluar berkeliaran kalau sudah maghrib, kebetulan siang ini sungguh panas, sampai penunggu disana tidak tampak, lagipula siapa yang mau keluar di siang bolong seperti ini? Vampir aja ogah.

Rivaille berbaring dengan kedua lengannya dibawah kepalanya sebagai bantalnya, memenjamkan mata untuk beristirahat, bukan tidur, tapi Hanji tetap menganggapnya bisa tidur walau tidak ada efek bagi Rivaille.

Suara berisik Hanji dan Eren samar – samar ia dengarkan, kadang ia menoleh untuk melihat mereka berdua yang asik memakan sandwhich isi ikan piranha, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya, kini ia merasakan waktu berjalan lambat.

Waktu itu selalu terasa cepat untuk vampire, karena hidupnya mereka yang tak terbatas sukar mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah dijaman yang berbeda, meski ketahanan hidup mereka seratus persen, bukan berarti mereka bisa mengikuti perkembangan zaman yang begitu cepat. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Rivaille, ia merasa bosan yang pekerjaannya yang terus berulang sementara jaman terus berubah dari abad ke abad, dan kaumnya memiliki tradisi yang begitu kokoh, sampai membuat ia muak mengikuti mereka. Meski ia tahu menantang ajaran mereka berarti mengkhianati mereka, ia berusaha untuk keluar dari jangkauan mereka, tanpa mengeluakan pertumpahan darah. Rivaille tahu dirinya tidak akan kuat menandingi para tetua vampire untuk saat ini, ia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri menggunakan alasan berlibur.

Dan kini berbagai masalah muncul dihadapan Rivaille, terutama maklhuk bertelinga serigala ini yang sedang berada diatasnya dan mengendus wajah pucatnya.

"….Eren.." Dan sekarang ia terbangun dengan kehadiran Serigala cilik ini.

Eren hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya berbinar – binar, plus goyangan ekornya yang semakin cepat.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah tempat piknik mereka, ia tidak menemukan wanita kuncir kuda itu, berdecak kesal, ia mengubah posisinya dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon angker itu, dan Eren tidak mau menjauh, Eren merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, seperti meminta elusan dari Rivaille.

"Eren… Biarkanlah aku beristirahat…." Ujar Rivaille sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, ia sedang menahan tangan bejatnya untuk tidak menyentuh bocah serigala itu.

Karena Vampire yang baru bangun itu adalah makhluk yang sangat buas.

Ia tidak merasakan kepala bocah itu didadanya lagi, kini Eren itu sedang duduk sambil memandang 'tuan'nya.

Lengannya ia turunkan, memberi pandangan bingung kepada Eren yang menatapnya bulat – bulat, lalu ia bergerak mendekati wajah pucat itu dan menjilat wajahnya dengan lidah basahnya.

"H-Hey! Eren! Berhenti menjilati-"

Dan kini pandangan mata mereka saling beradu. Mata hijau Eren menunjukan kata – kata terpendamnya. 'Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu.'

Rivaille memberi elusan lembut dikepalanya, mungkin Eren bisa merasakan emosi Rivaille yang sedang tidak stabil dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dan kini ia lepas kendali.

Cup.

Tiba –tiba saja bibir dingin itu sudah menempel di bibir ranum milik Eren. Mata hijau itu membulat, tapi tidak menunjukan tanda- tanda perlawanan. Keduanya terdiam merasakan ciuman tak direncanakan lagi.

Rivaille langsung menarik bibirnya ketika sadar apa yang ia lakukan, tubuhnya bergerak sesuai insting, dan bocah kini hanya diam membatu dengan bibir merah itu.

Rasanya manis. Lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Kini hasrat terpendamnya semakin meluap, dan Rivaille tak yakin bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mengulum bibir itu lagi.

Dan ketika ia mengecup Eren kedua kalinya. Hanji datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Hooooy! Ere-"

Rivaille langsung melepaskan bibir mungil itu, membuang muka dan berdiri dengan gelisah. Eren yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak akhirnya berlari menuju Hanji yang berada di bawah bukit. Entah Hanji melihat atau tidak, Rivaille lega ia akhirnya bisa bebas dari hasrat yang menyesatkan ini, atau sedikit kesal acara mengulum bibir itu terhentikan.

Ketika berjalan pulang, Rivaille tidak mengatakan sepatah kalimat pun didepan mereka berdua, ia terus mengutuk dirinya karena sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal kepada Eren, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan Hanji merawat Eren untuk sementara.

Ketika serigala mungil itu sudah tertidur, Hanji memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada sang pelaku.

"Kau menciumnya, Rivaille?"

"….."

"Terserah sih kau mau menjawab atau tidak, tetapi anak itu bertanya kepadaku.."

_[Flashback]_

"_Hanji! Ini apa?" Tanya Eren sambil menunjukan gambar, dimana seorang pangeran mencium putrid yang tertidur, mereka berdua melanjutkan acara piknik mereka setelah Rivaille pergi ke pohon beringin yang lebih jauh. _

"_Hooh… Ini? Ini namanya ciuman, ada apa, say?" _

"_Oooh… Kenapa meleka belciuman?" _

"…_." Dugaan Hanji benar mengenai peristiwa tadi, tapi ia simpan pertanyaannya dan menjelaskan sedetail – detailnya kepada Eren._

"_Ciuman itu adalah tanda kasih sayang untuk seseorang yang ia cintai.."Jawab Hanji dengan mantap, Erem mengangguk pelan._

"_Lalu… Cinta itu apa?" _

"_Cinta itu seperti rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin berbagi satu sama lain, rasa ingin menyimpan waktu dengan orang yang kau sayangi, seperti dengan orang tuamu, atau teman, atau…" Uups, Sepertinya Hanji mengucapkan kata yang terlarang, raut wajah Eren berubah drastis._

"_Olang tua…"_

"_Ah! Kau sudah melihat buku ini? Ini cerita bagus lho! Mengenai Orang tua yang-" Dan kesalahannya bertambah ketika salah membawa buku cerita. _

"_Hanji…" Wanita penyihir itu menelan ludah, berharap Eren tidak mengamuk ketika bertanya mengenai orang tuanya. _

"_Aku tidak ingat…" Jawabnya, matanya begitu sendu. _

_[Flashback off]_

"Jadi, menurutku jalan satu – satunya adalah menghisap darahnya untuk mengetahui masa lalunya." Jelas Hanji, seakan ia tak mempersalahkan perlakuan Rivaille yang kelewat batas.

Rivaille hanya mendesah kelelahan, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa – apa selain jujur.

"Dia memiliki Darah Sang Pasangan…"

Hanji hanya memiringkan wajahnya, tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, ia belahan jiwaku…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….JADI DIA-"

Dengan kekuatan cepat tak terhingga milik Rivaille, ia menutup mulut lebar itu dengan tangannya. 'Berisik, kau mau membangunkan Eren?' Desis Rivaille sambil mencengkram mulut Hanji, Hanji hanya mengangguk cepat dan meminta dilepaskan karena pasokan oksigennya memudar.

"Hah haah… J-J-Jadi dia…"

"Aneh bukan? Makanya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sebelumnya…"

"Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Rasanya pasti enak-"

"Dan itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti meminum darah itu setelah menghisapnya…" Rivaille memandang keluar jendela, melihat rintik – rintik hujan di malam hari.

"…. Benar juga, Eren bisa kehabisan darah kalau kau terus meminumnya…." Hanji beranjak dari kursinya, memutuskan ingin pulang. "Pantas kau menciumnya, kukira kau semacam vampire pedofil yang demen-"

_PLAAAAK!_

Entah apa yang dilakukan Rivaille membuat wajah Hanji agak lembam dan Eren masih tertidur pulas. Rivaille mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan merebah dirinya di samping serigala cilik itu, menikmati hujan yang mulai deras ketika langit semakin gelap.

Eren terbangun di pagi hari buta, memandang Rivaille yang disebelahnya, dan Vampire itu tahu werewolf cilik itu memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Apa, bocah?"

"Livai… cinta denganku?"

**DUAAR. **

Dan petir menyambar di langit nan tinggi itu. Membuat Eren kembali masuk kedalam selimut sambil bergetar, menanggap itu hukumannya bertanya yang aneh – aneh kepada Rivaille.

Rivaille membuka selimut itu, memberi tepukan hangat diantara kedua telinga serigala itu.

"Tentu, memang kenapa?"

"Apa… Livai akan menciumku lagi?"

Rivaille hanya mengangkat alisnya, berusaha menjaga pikirannya dari dugaan kotor. 'Bocah ini menggodaku atau apa?' Sepertinya ada bunyi konslet di otak Vampire ini.

Rivaille mengelus bibir mungil itu.

"Nanti kuberi kalau kau sudah ulang tahun…" Bisik Rivaille sebelum mematikan lilin yang menyala di laci dekat tempat tidurnya.

Eren tersenyum lebar, ia merebahkan dirinya diatas Rivaille dan memberi pelukan hangat, Rivaille hanya menikmati kehangatan serigala itu, sepertinya dirinya harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menandai bocah ini.

* * *

Sudah genap setahun Eren tinggal bersama Vampire galak dan Penyihir gila ini, disingkat menjadi 2G, dan bocah imut nan unyu ini sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang pembrani, pintar, aktif dan…. Berisik.

"Rivai! Rivai! Bangunnn! Hari sudah pagi!" Pekik Eren, melompat – lompat ditempat tidur sakral milik Rivaille, tak takut menghadapi Vampire ngamuk.

"Ah!" Eren terjatuh karena ada yang menarik kakinya dan kini ia berada di pangkuan Rivaille, mukanya terlihat ganas dan _grumpy_ karena waktu istirahatnya di invasi bocah berisik ini.

"Bocah… Kau ingin aku 'memakan'mu?" Geramnya sambil menjilati dan menggigit telinga Eren, membuat Eren tertawa geli.

"Hahahaha! Geli, Rivaille! Kau belum mencuci muka!" Eren mendorong wajah kusam itu dan lari dari pangkuannya,Vampire itu hanya mendecih dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kini sudah lengkap dengan bathub klasik miliknya dulu di kastil.

"Eren, ayo mandi" Panggil Rivaille sambil menyiapkan air di bathub lewat ember – ember yang diambil didekat sumur.

"Bentar Rivaille! Sebentar lagi!" Jawab Eren sambil menjilat – jilati badannya.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali jangan menjilati badanmu, jorok" Ujar Rivaille kejam dan mengangkat paksa Eren.

"H-Hey! Aku bisa sendiri! Jangan bukakan bajuku!" Tolak Eren ketika Rivaille ingin membuka bajunya, Eren yang sudah besar ini memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, ingin menunjukan dirinya sudah bisa melakukan sendiri tanpa dibantu, dan Rivaille hanya menyeringai tipis melihat perkembangan Eren yang bersifat sangat 'bocah' itu.

"Hup!" Eren yang telanjang bulat melompat kedalam bathub, mendapati pukulan dikepalany karena membuat beberapa air tumpah, dan kini Vampire itu ikut bergabung di bathub itu.

"Diam bocah, jangan banyak gerak.." Desis Rivaille, melihat Eren yang senang bermain air, Rivaille mengeluarkan ramuan dari Hanji yang dapat membuat air menjadi berbusa lalu menumpahkannya kedalam air.

"Wow! Busaaa!" Pekik Eren kegirangan an mengumpulkan gumpalan busa, sedangkan Rivaille sibuk membersihkan diri dan juga rambut Eren.

"Eren, berhenti bermain, kau belum bersih bagian sini…" Ujar Rivaille sambil membersihkan punggung dan area bawahnya, membuat Eren terkikik geli dengan sentuhannya, lalu tangan yang lain menyelusup keantara lengannya untuk membersihkan ketiaknya.

"Ihihi, geli Rivaille, aku bisa sendiri!" Ujarnya sambil menepis tangannya, tapi Rivaille tidak menyerah, tangannya menyelusup kebagian area privasinya.

"Disini harus juga bersih, Eren" Ia bisa merasakan badan Eren terkejut setelah disentuh bagian itu.

"Aw, iya – iya, lepaskan!" Eren menarik tangan yang dinginnya lebih dari air dan mulai membasuh.

Ketika selesai berendam, Eren berjalan – jalan keluar dengan handuk kecilnya dan air berceceran.

"Eren! Keringkan badanmu dulu" Perintah Rivaille tapi rupanya tidak didengar, Eren terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini.

"Wow wow, lihat siapa yang sedang bersemangat! Apa kabar Eren!?" Tanya Hanji didepan pintu rumah, Eren yang membukakan pintu tersenyum sumringah, senang dengan kehadiran penyihir nyentrik satu ini.

"Apa yang kamu bawa, Hanji?" Tanya Eren dengan penasaran, kotak besar yang berada di belakang Hanji menarik perhatian manik hijau itu.

"Hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu!" Hanji memberikan kedipan sebelah mata, Eren memekik kegirangan, ia berlari menuju dapur.

"Benda apa lagi yang kau bawa?" Tanya Rivaille penuh curiga, Hanji selalu memberi benda aneh – aneh kepada Eren, terakhir kali Hanji memberikan topi berbulu musang dan akhirnya rambut Eren dipenuhi kutu – kutu ganas yang membuat Eren hampir botak, dan Rivaille dibuat repot mengurusi rambutnya selama seminggu lebih.

"Yang ini dijamin aman, sudah ku tes kok!" Kedip Hanji lagi, Rivaille hanya mendengus, tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

Eren duduk dikursi dengan gaduh, ia tidak sabar menantikan acara ulang tahunnya yang spektakuler, dan juga perayaan tinggal bersama Rivaille dalam setahun.

Hanji mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. "Nah, sekarang akan kuberi sihir yang mengejutkanmu, Eren" Senyum Hanji dengan nistanya, lalu Rivaille menarik tangannya.

"Seingatku, tongkat ini sudah kupatahkan.." Rivaille melirik ke arah tongkat yang memiliki bentuk unik, bengkok disana sini.

"Hahaha, dan gara – gara itu aku merana selama sebulan untuk membetulkan tongkat ajaibku" Jawab Hanji dengan kerutan perempatan di dahinya, tapi ia ingat salahnya dia karena menggunakan tongkat itu untuk mengerjai Rivaille.

"Salahmu sendiri, mempunyai tongkat dan mantra yang hanya bisa mengerjai orang – orang, dasar penyihir tak berguna." Jawab Rivaille santai, tidak memedulikan penyihir yang didepannya, dan dia akan mematahkan tongkatnya kalau ia mulai berbuat macam – macam lagi.

"Okay, Here we go! _Bim salabim! Abrakadabra_!" Sesuatu yang bercahaya keluar dari tongkat milik Hanji dan cahaya itu melebar dan menyinari seluruh ruangan tamu Villa Sang Vampire, siluet cahaya itu berubah menjadi hiasan – hiasan di dinding dan juga sebuah kain digantung bertulis 'Happy Birthday Eren!' dan yang terakhir, cahaya – cahaya di meja berubah menjadi hidangan makanan plus kue ulang tahun yang besar, berjumlah 7 lilin.

"Wow…." Eren terkejut melihat sihir dari Hanji yang tak biasanya, ia langsung memeluk Hanji dan mengucapkan berterima kasih beberapa kali.

"Haha, ini belum seberapa Eren, lihat." Hanji menunjukan ke lilin yang sedang menari – nari mengelilingi kue ulang tahun. "Tiuplah lilin itu, sayang." Ujar Hanji dengan nada keibuan, membuat perut Rivaille sakit mendadak.

Eren meniup api – api kecil itu dengan antusias, dan api itu berubah menjadi asap dan memberi ilusi diatas kuenya, seperti sebuah foto, Rivaille, Hanji dan Eren berada di foto itu dan tersenyum bersama (Kecuali Rivaille tentunya).

"K-Keren…" Ucap Eren yang masih _speechless _melihat sihir Hanji.

"Dulu sewaktu diriku masih muda, aku ini terkenal sebagai penyihir yang tersohor sepanjang tahun lho, hohoho!" Ujar Hanji dengan bangga, Rivaille hanya menggeleng, percaya bahwa Hanji hanya membual.

"Sekarang waktunya buka kado!" Hanji menyodorkan kotak yang dilapisi kulit kayu, Eren membukanya dengan semangat empat lima, ia cukup kuat membuka kotak itu dengan tangan kosong, lalu ia mengangkat jaket berbulu itu.

"Jaket untuk musim dingin, meski kau sangat menyukai suhu tubuh Rivaille, bukan berarti kau akan selamat dengannya saat musim dingin" Jelas Hanji, dan Rivaille mengecek jaket itu dengan memegang dan mengendusnya, jaket itu terbuat dari bulu asli milik serigala yang ada di pegunungan.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Rivaille penuh curiga, ia tahu binatang ini tidak tinggal di kawasan milik Hanji.

"Teman bisnis tentunya, kau tidak perlu tahu~" Hanji menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek sang Vampire, Rivaille tidak mengambil tindak kekerasan untuk usilan Hanji yang kekanak – kanakan.

"Sekarang hadiah dari Rivai!" Ujar Eren dengan senang hati, ia memegang bungkusan berwarna merah dengan bunga mawar tertempel di bungkusan itu.

"Pfft, memangnya ia mau jadi kekasihmu-Uuuugrh!" Dan niat Rivaille untuk meliburkan dirinya dari acara tonjok – menonjok Hanji hancur sudah, rupanya Hanji memang tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan menjahili Rivaille.

"Mawarnya wangii!" Endus Eren, ia sangat menyukai wangi bunga. "Auw!" Dan jarinya tak sengaja terluka karena duri mawarnya.

Rivaille menelan ludah, bau darahnya terhirup sangat jelas dan bahkan ia bisa merasakan dirinya bergetar, dalam hati ia bersyukur ada Hanji disini, karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan harga dirinya didepan penyihir sinting satu ini. Eren menjilati lukanya, dan dalam sekejap, bisa cepat sembuh. Hanji sadar akan kejanggalan ini.

Eren mendapati kalung berwarna hitam dan gigi taring berjumlah tiga. "Wow! Keren! Ini gigi siapa?" Tanya Eren.

Rivaille berjongkok dan menunjukan gigi – gigi taring kecil. "Ini milikmu waktu kecil, lalu yang ini." Ia menunjukan taring yang berada di tengah dan paling besar. "Milikku."

"Eeeeuw! Jadi itu gigi milikmu? Menji-Waaagrh!" Hanji jatuh dari kursi dengan sangat tidak kerennya, akibat meledek Rivaille, tapi memang Rivaille sendiri merasa kalung itu sama menjijikan dengan tempat sampah, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak rela membuang kedua gigi milik Eren, jadi ia buat kalung yang menurutnya itu akan mengingatkan mengenai dirinya kalau Eren berpergian jauh, mungkin Rivaille terlalu berpikiran jauh.

"Keren! Makasih Rivai! Aku sukaaa!" Eren memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, membuat Hanji ber'auw' ria, Rivaille memeluk Eren balik dengan kaku. Mereka melanjutkan acaranya dengan memakan kue buatan Hanji dengan seksama.

Acara ulang tahun Eren berjalan dengan lancar, sampai seseorang datang mengacaukan semuanya.

_Tok tok._

Rivaille berdiri, tiba – tiba dirinya merasakan hawa tak biasa.

"Tak biasanya kau mendapatkan tamu, Rivaille, itu siapa?" Tanya Hanji dengan mulut yang penuh kue.

"Eren, kau berlindung dibelakang Hanji…" Perintah Rivaille, Eren yang sedang menghabisi separuh kue buru – buru berlari kebelakang Hanji.

Rivaille membuka pintu dengan cepat, mengeluarkan pisau belatinya. Ia mendapati seorang vampire yang berpakaian hitam berdiri dirumah, pisau miliknya sedang berada di tengkuk lehernya, vampire misterius itu mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah.

"Siapa kau?"

"Rivaille! Ini aku! Farlan!" Vampire itu membukakan tudung hitamnya, menunjukan wajah aslinya. Pucat pasi, seperti vampire lainnya, dengan rambut berwarna silver.

"Oh, Ada yang mengikutimu?" Rivaille melirik ke sekitar Farlan, waspada dengan anak buahnya.

"Tidak, aku sendiri.." Rivaille memandang tajam ke mata Farlan, rupanya ia tidak berbohong.

Rivaille menarik Farlan dengan kasar, dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, Farlan duduk di kursi sambil terbatuk – batuk, sinar matahari membuatnya lemah.

"Waspada seperti biasanya, Rivaille, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu, kau begitu…. Berubah…" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Hanji yang berada di pojokan dan anak kecil yang mengumpat dibelakangnya.

"Mereka-"

"Mereka adalah kawananku, dan anak kecil itu bukan ancaman" Jelas Rivaille, memberi tanda mereka aman.

Mata Farlan mendelik ketika melihat kilauan cahaya emas dari mata anak itu. "Bukan ancaman katamu? Aku tahu anak itu werewolf, Rivaille, sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau melarikan diri dari Kerajaan dan tinggal disini?"

Rivaille tidak memberi jawaban langsung, ia duduk disebelah Farlan, mengeluarkan cincin yang ia pakai, tanda sebagai anggota Kerajaan Vampire. "Aku ingin kau memberikan ini kepada Erwin."

"Apa!? Kau sudah gila, Rivaille? Kalau kau melakukan ini, mereka tidak akan diam saja."

"Aku tahu, berikan ini kalau waktunya sudah tepat, Farlan, aku tahu kau bisa menolongku, kan?" Rivaille memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Farlan.

"Kau… kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal?" Decak Farlan kesal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, ia sadar sikapnya Rivaille itu seakan ia tahu sahabatnya akan datang menengoknya hari ini.

"Apa maumu, Rivaille?" Tanya Farlan akhirnya, meski Rivaille membangkang kerajaan, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian, mereka sudah melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan waktu yang lama.

"Aku ingin kau kembali ke Romania dan bawa pasukan khususku kesini-"

"Wow wow, kau ingin tempat ini menjadi markas pasukanmu? Aku tidak setuju." Celetukan Hanji membuat Rivaille berhenti berbicara. Ia menghampiri penyihir itu. "Kujamin tidak ada pertumpahan darah di kawasan ini, dan aku percaya pasukanku tidak akan membuat keributan. Lagipula, kau membutuhkan bantuan kalau sewaktu – waktu pasukan werewolves menyerangkan?"

Hanji mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Rivaille yang menggiurkan. Farlan menyantap sisa kue yang ada di meja, lalu Eren melompat dan mencoba menggigitnya.

"Grawrh! Pergi kau! Jangan berani kesini lagi!" Ancam Eren sambil memberi pukulannya, Farlan hanya menahan kepala serigala cilik itu.

"Rivaille! Katakan kalau aku bukan musuhnya!" Pekik Farlan panik. Meski kecil, gigi milik Eren bisa mengkoyak tulang dewasa dalam sekejap.

Eren berlari kebelakang Rivaille dan menatap Farlan dari belakang penuh dengki. "Eren, mulai sekarang orang ini akan jadi bawahan kita, jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Jawab Rivaille asal.

"Heh! Siapa yang mau? Jangan seenaknya kamu!" Protes Farlan, harga dirinya akan hancur jika ia mau saja jadi bawahan Vampire yang sudah sinting ini.

"Eren, kau boleh menggigit jari manisnya-"

"Ya ya! Aku tidak keberatan! Apapun jangan jari manisku!" Farlan berubah pendapat seketika, ia memang tidak bisa melawan Rivaille, dalam fisik maupun kata.

"Ada apa dengan jari manisnya?" Tanya Hanji sambil berbinar.

"Nanti kujelaskan." Jawab Rivaille ringan, ia merangkul lengannya di sekitar bahu Farlan, menuntunnya keluar dari villanya, kebetulan hari sedang mendung, sinar matahari tidak terlalu terang dan mereka bisa bebas keluar.

"Kau percaya dengan penyihir itu? Tidak terlihat menjanjikan bagiku…" Bisik Farlan setelah memandang Hanji sekian detik, ia tahu wanita itu memiliki kekuatan magis.

"Kalau kau tinggal bersamanya, kau akan mengerti." Rivaille memberikan wajah suram, menandakan wanita itu 'berbahaya' dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih.." Farlan berjalan mendahului Rivaille, melepas rangkulannya.

"Jadi… apa rencanamu sekarang?" Farlan tahu Vampire ini tidak mungkin memanggil pasukan untuk alasan kecil.

"Aku ingin membangun kastil disini."

"Oke, lalu-APA!? Kau benar – benar ingin tinggal disini!?" Farlan melotot sejadi – jadiny kearah Rivaille, Vampire pendek itu mengangguk pelan.

"Membangun kastil itu memakan waktu bertahun- tahun! Tidak akan cukup dengan pasukanmu!"

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mau membangun kastil semegah itu." Rivaille mengeluarkan blueprints dari kantongnya.

"Aku membangun kastil yang sederhana dan tersembunyi, tetapi pertahanannya juga bagus."

Farlan mengangguk – angguk melihat desain kastil yang tak biasa itu, ia sendiri kagum dengan ide Rivaille, tapi masih tidak mengerti alasan repot – repot membangun kastil.

"Well, pasukanmu cukup membangun kastil itu, plus dengan bantuanmu, pasti cepat selesai dalam waktu beberapa bulan." Komentar Farlan, Rivaille menggulung kertas kasar itu dan menyimpan kembali.

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk melindungi serangan tiba – tiba dari Werewolves."

Farlan menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah berantakan, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Rivaille.

"Sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau berada di sini? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan anak serigala itu?" Rivaille tahu Farlan mendatangi tempatnya karena suruhan dari Komandan, ya, Erwin Smith, sang Vampire yang tak bisa ditebak, Rivaille sendiri tidak ada rencana untuk memberitahu keadaannya sekarang.

"Ceritanya panjang, Farlan, tidak akan cukup-"

"Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau kau tidak memberitahumu." Kata penegasan Farlan membuat Rivaille diam sebentar, tidak bisa 'excuse' lagi kalau Farlan sudah seserius ini.

"Aku memang berlibur untuk melarikan diri ditempat sini…" Rivaille menunduk, menendang batu – batu kerikil. "Lalu tiba – tiba aku menemukan anak serigala terdampar disini.."

"Lalu? Kau tidak bisa kembali karena dia?" Tebak Farlan, Rivaille hanya memandang keatas pohon rimbung yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Memang ada apa dengan serigala itu? Bukannya dia itu musuh besar kita dan dia akan membunuh kita kalau ia tahu-"

"Ia tahu mengenai kaum kita dan kaum dirinya, hanya saja…. Ia seperti dibuang kaumnya."

"Dibuang?"

"Iya."

Farlan terdiam, ia ingat jelas bagaimana masa lalu Rivaille sebelum ia menjadi vampire, Sewaktu Rivaille muda, ia dibuang keluarganya dan mengalami kehidupan keras, setelah menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Erwin Smith, pria itulah yang mengubah Rivaille menjadi vampire.

"Dan… dia tidak menyerangmu?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kita bisa saling percaya, ia sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini dan tidak ingat mengenai kaumnya… Seperti ia di sihir atau di hipnotis…"

Farlan menghela nafas panjang, meski alasannya masuk akal, tapi ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Vampire tak kenal rasa ini bisa membukakan hatinya kepada anak kecil macam werewolf ini.

"Aku masih merasakan kau belum menjelaskan masalah ini seluruhnya, tapi aku akan membantumu.."

Rivaille menoleh kearah Farlan. Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya, tapi di hatinya ia senang masih ada orang yang mempercayainya.

"Dengan syarat, kau akan memberikan ini kepada Erwin." Farlan melemparkan cincin itu kepada Rivaille, ia menangkapnya, ia tahu Farlan lelah direpotkan dengan sikap gegabahnya Rivaille selama bertahun – tahun.

"Terima kasih, Farlan."

Farlan hampir muntah mendengar kata – kata langka yang terucap dari bibir pucat itu, Ia menjadi penasaran dengan bocah yang bernama Eren itu, segitu hebatkah dia sampai bisa merubah mayat berjalan ini menjadi seseorang yang emosional?

_**DUUUAAAAAR. **_

Ledakan besar terdengar dari arah Villa Rivaille, kedua vampire ini berlari dengan kekuatan super cepatnya dan menemukan Villa milik vampire itu sudah berubah menjadi reruntuhan kayu, plus asap tebal yang menggumpal di langit, Rivaille buru – buru mematikan api – api kecil yang masih menyala diantara reruntuhan.

"Uhuuuk uhuuk, Huweeek!" Suara cempreng khas Hanji terdengar, tak segan – segan ia siram wanita yang terjepit di bongkahan kayu. "-Eeep! T-Tolong-Buurrp!"

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari Farlan, rupanya sifat kejamnya belum juga menghilang, ia membantu penyihir malang itu keluar dari bongkahan.

Rivaille mencari – cari Eren diantara reruntuhan, dan menemukan buntut serigala yang mencuat keluar diantara bongkahan.

"Ivai-R-Rivai!" Suara berisiknya pun terdengar, Rivaille menarik buntutnya dengan hati – hati.

"Rivaaai!" Pekik Eren sambil memeluk Rivaille erat, wajah dan badannya kotor akibat abu dan debu reruntuhan, tidak ada tanda – tanda luka serius di badannya.

'Syukurlah..' ucap Rivaille dalam benaknya. Lalu ketika ia berkumpul, ia perlu menginterogasi kedua maklhuk ini.

BLETAK.

Masing – masing mereka mendapat benjolan besar, duduk bersimpuh rapih didepan Rivaille.

"Sekarang jelaskan…. Kenapa villaku bisa meledak seperti ini?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada membunuh yang tajam.

Keduanya menunjuk satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mau mengaku.

Kerutan bertambah di dahi Rivaille, ia menarik Eren ke pangkuannya, dan menarik celana usangnya, ia tampar pantat kenyal itu berkali – kali.

"Ini hukumanmu, Eren."

"AAH SAKIT! RIVAI! MAAFKAN AKU! AAAAH! AMPUN! AMPUN!" Pekik Eren kesakitan, sampai air mata mengalir di wajahnya, tak tahan dengan tamparan sakti dari Vampire ini.

Hanji hanya bersiul ria, dan Farlan sudah berada di semak – semak, tidak kuat melihat Rivaille yang sedang Out of Character ini.

Setelah puas mengrepe-maksudnya menghukum Eren, Rivaille berdiri didepan Hanji dan mengambil sapu terbangnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Hanji." Desis Rivaille, wajahnya tak terlihat, dan Hanji belum pernah merinding segitu hebatnya, menghadapi hukuman neraka ala Rivaille.

"HUEHEHE, SELAMAT TINGGAL DUNIA-AAAAAAAH!"

Jeritan wanita penyihir itu membuat cerita urban legend baru di desa sebelah 'Witch's Forest ini'.

TBC.

A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah XDD maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan X( Dan ide – ide Review kalian sungguh membantu x3 dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang tertinggal disini, author akan lebih berhati – hati, dan jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk reviews dan bertanyaa x3

Dan special omake buat para reader tercinta, siapkan tisu buat hidung kalian x3 !

* * *

**Omake (Warning! Pedo!)**

Suatu hari, Hanji membawa pulang bunga Lavender yang ia dapat dari hutan tetangga (?), Ia mengoleksi beberapa serbuk dan kelopak bunga untuk ramuannya, tapi kebiasaan mengumpulkan bunga bertambah karena Eren sangat menyukai bunga.

"Lihat, Eren! Kau suka dengan bunga ini? Memang bentuknya tidak seperti bunga lain, tapi wanginya enak lho~" Bujuk Hanji, Eren mengendus bunga itu dengan senang hati.

"Kau memberikannya terlalu banyak, Hanji, anak ini bisa mabuk." Komentar Rivaille, tidak suka kamarnya dikelilingi bervariasi jenis bunga yang baunya membuat Rivaille eneg setiap hari, merasa sial karena penciumannya sama tajamnya dengan serigala cilik ini.

"Heh? Kenapa? Bunga ini memberi 'sensasi' enak lho terhadap tubuh~" Dan kalau Hanji sudah berbicara hal yang 'menjurus' seperti ini, Rivaille mengambil bukunya dan membiarkan kedua maklhuk ini bermain sampai larut malam.

Semenjak diberi bunga Lavender itu, tingkah Eren mulai aneh, ia tidak berisik seperti biasanya, tetapi wajahnya suka memerah dan tersenyum aneh kepada Rivaille.

"Apa, Eren?" Tanya Rivaille sambil melirik bocah yang berada di sampingnya sambil mengendus – ngendus baju hitamnya, lama – lama wajah imut itu berpindah ke cravat putih yang berada dibawah lehernya, merasakan hembusan nafas serigala cilik ini menggelitik kulitnya.

"Hey, hentikan, bocah." Rivaille mendorong kepala dengan gumpalan rambut berwarna coklat itu secara refleks.

Eren terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, biasanya ia suka menangis karena sakit, tapi ia hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong, seperti tidak ada Rohnya didalam badan mungil itu.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Rivaille mengkerut dahinya, ia menggendong Eren sambil menepuk – nepuk belakangnya, cara jitu untuk menghentikan tangisan bising dari Eren, tapi bocah itu bukannya tenang, bibir nakalnya malah menghinggap di tengkuk leher Rivaille.

Rivaille mendadak merinding tidak karang karuan, lidahnya yang mungil itu malah bermain di tengkuk lehernya yang dingin dan kadang ia mulai menggigit – gigit, sampai ia menghisap, membuat bekas di tengkuk lehernya.

'Apa – apaan ini!?' Rivaille buru – buru menurunkan Eren, mengecek lehernya yang nyeri sakit di cermin, ada hickey mungil hinggap di lehernya.

'Bocah sialan…' Ingin membalas dendam ia membawa Eren kedalam ruangan, pertama ia mencoba mengetes kesadarannya.

"Hoi, kau sudah gila, Eren?" Ia menggoyangkan badannya sambil menepuk pipi tembemnya, matanya tidak fokus ke manik obsidian milik Rivaille, matanya terlihat sayu…

Gulp. Kini Rivaille seakan merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak, entah kenapa bocah yang menyebalkan ini seketika berubah menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuat… Rivaille bergairah?

Rivaille yang sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur memijit keningnya, lagi – lagi Hanji membuatnya seperti ini, semenjak ia tahu mengenai 'Darah Pasangan' Hanji malah memperburuk keadaan, bukan membantunya.

'Kubalas suatu nanti…' Pikir Rivaille dengan kejamnya, sedang asik menyusun rencana jahat, anak werewolf itu tiba – tiba jalan mendekati Vampire yang menyeringai dengan seramnya sendiri.

Kusuk kusuk.

"Eh? Eren, apa yang kau lakukan-"

Mata kelabu itu terbuka lebar ketika Eren sedang hinggap di kedua selangkangannya, wajahnya sedang mengendus – ngendus bagian privasinya yang agak menonjol dari celana hitamnya.

"Oi, Ere-Ngh!" Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, dan tangan mungil itu sudah mulai menyentuh tonjolan besar itu dan menarik pakaian yang melapisi kejantanan Rivaille.

Plop.

Barang milik Rivaille berdiri dengan tegaknya. Sampai cairan putih yang bernama pre-cum itu sudah menetes keluar dari ujung kepalanya, Eren masih mengendus benda asing itu.

Rivaille bukannya tidak sadar diri saat ini, badannya tiba – tiba tidak bisa bergerak, dan matanya hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan Eren lakukan didepan matanya sendiri.

Eren memulai dengan menyentuh batang besar itu, merasakan betapa besarnya dan tebalnya, sampai – sampai tangannya Eren mulai licin.

Entah darimana ia pelajari gerakan itu, tapi Rivaille tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyukai sentuhan lembutnya, setelah itu, lidah cilik itu mulai menggeliat diatas kepala burungnya, mengecap cairan putih yang keluar sedikit dari ujungnya.

"Ngh..Eren…" Rivaille mulai mendesah, tarian lidah Eren membuatnya bergairah, ia bisa merasakan hangat dan basahnya lidah membasuhi batangnya, tidak puas dengan jilatan, Eren mulai mengulumnya, gerakan menghisapnya seperti menghisap permen yang cukup besar didalam mulutnya.

Rivaille tak percaya bocah yang berada didepannya begitu lihai dalam hal memberi servis kepada kejantanannya, tak peduli dengan kejanggalannya, gerakan Eren semakin cepat, hisapan mulutnya semakin kuat, seperti binatang rakus yang ingin memakan barang miliknya seutuhnya.

Tapi Rivaille merasa tidak puas, stamina anak kecil dan orang dewasa sangatlah jauh, ketika gerakan Eren melambat, badannya Rivaille merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuat dirinya hampir gila, ketika ia menoleh kebawah, ia malah mendapati pemandangan yang sangat menggoda.

Eren memandang balik keatas, masing menghisap 'kepala'nya, dengan ekspresi inosen tentunya.

Ingin merasakan ulumannya lagi, tangan kanannya mendarat diatas kepala Eren dan mendorongnya untuk kembali keaktivitas hisap menghisap.

"Mnnghh." Kini terdengar suara Eren yang sepertinya ingin melawan balik karena dipaksa, tapi Rivaille tidak menyerah, semakin cepat temponya, semakin ia ingin menyembur didalam mulut bocah seksi itu.

"Hah… Eren… Eren.."

Bunyi decitan basah dan gesekan menggema di ruangan, membuat Rivaille bertambah nafsu, ia bisa merasakan salivanya terus membanjiri kulit kejantanannya, sampai ia menahan kepala itu untuk lepas.

Spluurt.

Cairan putihnya sukses meluncur didalam mulut bocah itu. Ia biarkan Eren terkulai lemas dan terbatuk – batuk akibat tersedak cairan aneh itu, sifat kejam Rivaille bangkit, dan kini dirinya ingin mengklaim bibir manis itu.

"R-Rivai.." Tidak ada waktu untuk membalas panggilannya, ia langsung memberi ciuman panas di bibir yang lengket akibat 'cairan' miliknya.

"Mngghh, engghh."

Desahan terus terdengar karena lidah miliknya mulai memasuki rongga mulut Eren dan menginvasi setiap liku didalamnya, termasuk lidah miliknya. Sambil mengulum lidahnya, tangan satunya bergerak membukakan celana Eren, berjalan kebawah, dan mencoba menyentuh bokong mulusnya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia ingin-

DUUUUUK.

Dan kini mata Rivaille terbuka lebar, ia tersadar dirinya terbaring telentang ditempat tidur, sinar matahari pagi yang menyelusup dari jendela didekat tempat tidurnya membangunkannya, dan Eren berada di atasnya dengan posisi terbalik, kakinya telah menendang pipinya sampai ia terbangun.

Rivaille mendorong Eren ke bagian kosong di samping kirinya, ia bangkit duduk sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

'Jadi semua itu…. Mimpi?'

Semenjak itu, Rivaille membuat kebun bunga yang berjarak 10 meter dari rumahnya, dan ia mengirim sekelompok lebah kerumah Hanji, akibat membuat Rivaille harus mencuci pakaian dalamnya disungai lagi.


	3. Chapter 3 : Camp and Travel

A/N : Haloooo! Akhirnya saya sempet update jugaaa! Maafkan saya telat, kawan – kawan QWQ Buanyak sekali hal yang menghalangi saya utk melanjutkan fanfic ini #dramatis X'D dan makasih banyak para readers yang reviews, daku seneng banyak yang suka jalan ceritanya x'D akan kuusahakan selanjutnya akan menarik xD

Terima kasih untuk **Anaknya RIREN, chenchuuu, , Ourie Chrome, syalala ulele, Om howa sakit terus, Kuro Kisaragi, Kim Arlein 17, Hoshi Uzuki, babyberrypie, Naru Frau Rivaille, Hirukami Mei, army1004, Seijuurou Eisha. **I love you guuuys X3 !

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin Characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

**Warning : Pedo, Mature Content, Grammar Error and Typo**

* * *

_Chapter 3 : Camp and Travel_

Asap tipis terlihat di langit luas nan gelap, asal asap itu berasal dari tengah hutan terkutuk, alias Witch's Forest. Banyak manusia bertanya – Tanya siapa kah yang berani berkemah ditengah hutan yang penuh misteri dan angker ini? Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu… bahwa mereka bukanlah manusia, hanya sepasang maklhuk gaib yang rumahnya hancur lebur akibat perbuatan sang penyihir.

"Hey! Jangan salahkan aku! Eren juga terlibat dalam hal ini!" Protes Hanji, tidak sudi dirinya dituduh sebagai pelaku terroris Villa milik Rivaille, sang Vampire-Yang-Sedang-Berlibur.

"Menyalahkan kesalahan ini kepada anak kecil? Tch, sungguh pengecut.." Komentar Rivaille sambil menyeruput minuman yang baru ia seduh. Ia taruh lagi ceret digantungan yang berada di atas api unggun.

"B-Bukan, maksudku-"

"Sudahlah, jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini atau rumahmu juga menjadi puing – puing seperti ini." Jari telunjuk menunjukan puing – puing villanya di sebelah kanan mereka.

Hanji memutuskan untuk mengunci mulut. Penyihir itu mencari sosok serigala mungil yang nakalnya melebihi maklhuk yang bernama_ imp_.

"Ia masih dalam masa hukumannya, ia ada di tenda kecil itu." Jawab Rivaille setelah melihat gerak – gerik Hanji yang tak bisa diam.

Hanji bersimpati kepada Eren yang diikat bagaikan anjing penjaga selama 7 hari 7 malam, kejam memang, tapi Rivaille masih berbaik hati memberikan makanan dan minuman, Hey, bahkan Rivaille tidak seganas dulu dalam hal hukum menghukum, apakah ini sebuah kemajuan?

"Hanji, jangan membuang waktuku disini, apa yang ingin kau katakan, hem?"

"Eh, O-oh! Iya, aku baru saja menemukan sebuah fakta mengenai Serigala murni!" Hnaji mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari kantong bajunya, ia berikan selembaran itu kepada Rivaille.

"Temanmu si Farhan-" "Farlan." "Iya, Farlan! Kami membuat perjanjian mengenai barter, ia rupanya tertarik dengan kayu manis yang aku kumpulkan, jadi aku minta tukar dengan buku atau info apapun mengenai Serigala Murni!" Jelas Hanji, vampire itu menaikkan alisnya, ia lupa menanyakan hal serigala kepada Farlan, tapi ia tahu jika ia yang bertanya, hanya memunculkan kecurigaan.

"Lalu kemarin, ia datang membawa ini, semalaman aku memeriksa kertas – kertas yang sudah disimpan bertahun – tahun. Rupanya Ras ini memang sangat rahasia dan langka," Hanji terkikik pelan. "Dan akhirnya aku tahu alasan kenapa Vampire dan Werewolves saling membenci~"

Rivaille menghela nafas, ia masih ingat bagaimana Hanji memohon kepadanya untuk menceritakan asal usul dendam kusumat antara Vampire dan Werewolves, ia hanya menjelaskan bahwa Werewolves itu maklhuk predator ancaman untuk Vampire, dan Werewolves sangat tidak menyukai bau vampire, Sekian.

"Ternyata kaummu menggunakan Werewolf murni untuk mengubah manusia menjadi salah satunya dan dijadikan budak? Sudah kuduga memang kaummu yang tidak beres!"

"Hey, bukan aku yang melakukan itu, lagipula itu sudah berabad yang lalu, hanya ada Vampire di kaum kami." Kini Rivaille protes disamakan oleh Vampire – vampire yang kini menjadi pemimpin.

Hanji mengangguk – angguk pelan. "Ya ya, sayang aku tidak menemukan dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan serigala murni itu…"

Rivaille memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Yang kuingat, mereka menangkapnya disebuah desa yang habis dibantai oleh maklhuk itu, ciri – cirinya ia memiliki warna putih,"

"Nah! Kau tahu mengenai itu! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Ujar Hanji agak sewot, ia tak mengerti kenapa Vampire masih punya banyak misteri yang ia simpan.

"Kupikir ini tidak membantu sama sekali," Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya. Hanji menghampirinya sampai menggoyangkan bahunya. "Hey, kau masih ada petunjuk lain, kan? Ayo beritahu akuuu!"

"Tidak ada, lagipula aku malas menjawab macam – macam pertanyaan darimu." Rivaille menepis tangan – tangan kurus itu.

"Baiklah, tapi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan satu hal!" Rivaille kembali menatapnya, pertanda ia serius mendengarkan.

"Kapan kau menghisap darahnya?"

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…."

"….Kau sudah gila, Hanji? Eren masih dibawah umur, kau pikir-"

"Pfft, Bukan itu, Muka rata! Maksudku kapan kau akan menyelidiki masa lalunya,"

Seketika badan Rivaille membeku ditempat, akibat terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan dari pertanyaan penyihir yang ambigu ini membuatnya ia malu setengah mati. Tentu saja yang ia bicarakan mengenai melihat masa lalu orang melalui menghisap darah, bukan menandainya sebagai pasangan hidup.

"Hahahahaha, kau serius ingin menjadikan ia pasangan hidupmu!? Bisa – bisa kau menjadi kriminal dengan julukan "Vampire Pedo!" Hahaha-Waaaaakh!"

Jeritan Hanji yang meleking dan lumayan menyayat telinga membangunkan serigala kecil yang tengah asik bermimpi bermain di taman bunga. Anak werewolf yang bernama Eren ini bangkit dari matras warna merah pekat dan mengintip keluar.

Rivaille berhenti meninju wajah yang sudah penuh biru dan bengkak. Keduanya melihat kearah tenda kecil.

Eren dengan wajah bangun tidur sambil mengucek – ngucek mata kirinya dan pipi ia gembungkan, plus memeluk boneka teddy kecil, dan juga kalung besi dilehernya.

"….Kenapa Berisik, Sir Rivaii?"

Pandangan matanya masih agak kabur, Rivaille berjalan mundur dari Hanji sambil menyembunyikan tangannya, karena ia tidak mau mengajar kekerasan yang berlebihan didepan bocah polos ini.

"Tidak apa – apa, Eren, kau kembali tidur saja lagi…" Jawab Rivaille sehalus mungkin. Eren menguap lebar dan kembali merebahkan badannya.

Hanji mengambil kacamata yang retak dan membetulkann semua bocel – bocel dimukanya dengan tongkat, ia harus mencatat tentang Rivaille, meskipun ia semakin lembut dengan Eren, bukan berarti ia juga lembut dengannya, dan dikarena Villanya hancur lebur, kekerasannya bertambah 120%.

"Eren terlihat lucu dengan piyama bebek itu, baju manusia memang unik – unik." Ia kembali melihat ke vampire yang sedari tadi menatap ke tenda Eren.

"…."

"Rivaille? Kau mimisan,"

Vampire itu buru – buru menghapus noda darah-yang-entah-kenapa-bisa-muncul-dihidungnya-padahal-ia-sudah-mati, dan mengambil sebongkah kayu.

"E-Eeeeh! A-Aku berjanji akan menghapus ingatan ini! J-Jadi jangan pukul aku dengan-AAAAAH-Hmffhh!" Rivaille menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

**Buughhh. **

Kicauan burung kini terdengar lebih jelas, Eren bangun dengan semangat penuh dan berlari keluar, rantainya hanya mencakupi sampai api unggun dan tenda sedang berwarna ungu gelap di samping tenda miliknya.

Setelah puas menghirup udara segar, ia berlari ke tenda Rivaille, tanpa pikir panjang ia melompat keatas badan vampire itu sambil berjingkrak heboh.

"Sir Rivaaaaii! Rivaaaai bangun!" Panggil Eren sambil mengguncangkan badan Rivaille.

Rivaille menangkap tangan kecil yang berusaha menarik selimut tipisnya, Eren juga menarik kemeja hitam Rivaille tanpa segan.

'Bocah ini mau membuka bajuku? dasar bocah mesum.' Pikir Rivaille, padahal sedari tadi badannya bereaksi aneh merasakan sentuhan hangat dari Eren.

"Kau janji melepaskan rantai ini hari ini kan? Ayoo!" Ujar Eren, masih tak menyerah menarik baju Rivaille. Tus. Satu kancing kerahnya lepas.

Rivaille mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia meraba kepalanya yang agak pusing, mungkin ia kurang istirahat dan tak nyaman memenjamkan mata di permukaan yang kasar ini. Eren berguling kebelakang dan sambil menatap Rivaille berbinar – binar, ekor serigala itu tak henti – hentinya bergerak .

Telapak Rivaille berhenti di dahinya, ia dada bidangnya terlihat dari belahan kemeja yang terbuka lebar, mungkin para wanita yang melihat Rivaille yang agak berantakan ini sungguh seksi, membuat kesan liar dan gairah.

"Ayooo Rivaai" Eren tak memberikan sedetik pun untuk memberikan Rivaille waktu nafas dan kembali normal.

"Iya ya, sabar, Eren…" Serigala itu duduk di pangkuannya. Rivaille perlahan – lahan melepas rantainya dengan kunci yang digantung di kalungnya, mata kelabu itu diam – diam menatap kilauan cahaya di mata hijau emerald itu.

'Matanya terlalu indah, ingin kukecup pipinya…Ah jangan, aku bisa kelepasan… Ugh, aku ingin merantainya seperti ini seterusnya…' Pikiran Rivaille yang belum stabil terus terngiang di kepalanya. Clek. Eren lepas dari rantai. Tak ada kata permisi, Eren berlari keluar tendanya, menuju hutan yang terbentang luas itu, meninggalkan vampire itu sendirian.

"Oi, Eren! Kemana kau!?"

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Rivaille, Eren terus berlari kedalam hutan yang rimbun, ia menjumpai berbagai macam bentuk hewan dan tumbuhan selagi ia berlari. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan menulusuri hutan sebebasnya sebelum rumah Rivaille hilang, dan ia sudah menunggu momen – momen saat ini.

Di lain tempat, ia kebingungan karena belum mencuci muka dan Eren sudah menghilang, ia memiliki prinsip sebelum melakukan apapun setelah bangun tidur, ia harus mencuci muka terlebih dahulu, tapi rupanya prinsip ini harus dilanggar untuk kali ini.

Eren berhenti disebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi, Hanji pernah memberitahunya tempat ini merupakan tempat tinggal peri – peri, maklhuk mistis yang sering muncul di buku dongeng. Ia mengendus bau sesuatu yang aneh tapi menyenangkan, perlahan ia mengikuti percikan kecil yang terlihat dimata bulatnya.

_Srak Srak Srak. _

Ia sampai di tempat tujuan, terlihat rumah – rumah kecil bertengger di pohon – pohon mahoni, berbagai macam bentuk peri, dari yang kecil sampai yang berukuran sedang terlihat ramai, mengelilingi setiap sudut pepohonan itu, Eren tak henti – hentinya menatap cahaya kelap – kelip yang bergerak bebas didepannya.

"Siap – siap!" Eren menurunkan wajahnya, ia berpose nungging seperti predator yangi ngin memangsa, dengan maksud ia ingin bermain dengan para peri tersebut, sampai ada yan menghalanginya.

"Hiyaa-Aah!"

Rivaille sukses menangkap Serigala cilik itu dengan menarik ekornya. "Mau kemana, bocah? Kau dilarang berpergian sendiri, bukan?"

"T-Tapi…" Eren memberi wajah 'memohon'nya, wajah yang membuat Rivaille ingin menganu – nganunya dalam hati.

"Tidak tetap tidak, kau melanggar lagi…" Dan kini Eren pasrah kembali dengan rantai dan tenda kecil miliknya.

Lalu Hanji datang menyelamatkan Eren. "Hai! Sedang apa kalian semua? Tumben melihat kamu dan Eren di tempat yang jauh dari _base camp _kalian~" Sapa Hanji yang datang dengan sapu terbang ajaib miliknya.

"Tch!" Rivaille tambah kesal ada satu penganggu lagi yang datang menghancurkan jadwal mencuci mukanya.

"Hanjiiii!" Eren berlari dan memeluk Hanji dengan erat. Hanji mengelus surai coklat itu dengan lembut. "Mumpung kau ada disini, mau ikut melihat tempat Peri ini?" Tanya hanji.

"Mau!" Eren berusaha mengikuti Hanji tapi tertahan oleh tarikan Rivaille.

"Tidak boleh, Hanji, kau tahu kan dia-"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku menjaganya juga lho!" Hanji mengayuhkan tongkatnya kepada Rivaille. "Apa kau ingin dijuluki "Ayah yang Over Protektif?" Fufufufu~" Rivaille memberi death glare kepada penyihir KW itu, lalu mendecih, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

"Baiklah, kuuizinkan tapi kau tidak boleh jauh – jauh dariku," Perintah Levi sambil melipat lengannya didadanya, Eren memberi pelukan hangat sambil memberi kecupan di pipinya lalu berjalan dengan girang.

"Fufufu, ada yang berseri-Aaaah!"

Sapu terbangnya terbelah dua.

* * *

Pepohonan peri terkenal dengan kilau warna – warni di tanah maupun di langitnya, banyak turis manusia yang mencoba ingin ketempat para peri itu, mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya untuk melabui para manusia itu, sudah berabad – abad mereka tinggal di kawasan Hanji dan mereka adalah penduduk yang tidak menganggu, malah menguntungkan untuk bisnis Hanji.

Eren senantiasa mendengarkan penjelasan dan sejarah yang diceritakan oleh Hanji, sedangkan Rivaile mengabaikannya, ia menatap setiap peri yang ia lewat, semuanya berwarna cerah, membuat mata vampire itu sakit, mungkin keputusan mengikuti Eren sampai sejauh ini tidak 100% aman untuknya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Eren sambil menunjukan pohon yang memiliki tangga melingkar dan didalamnya terang menyala.

"Itu Mother of Nature, Walikota peri ini tinggal disana," Jelas Hanji. "Dan peri – peri suka berkumpul untuk berpesta atau merayakan sesuatu,"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Eren memanjat pohon itu, mata hijau itu mengintip di lubang yang disebut pintu masuk, sambil membuka mulutnya, ia menyapa. "Halooo!"

Peri – peri bukannya menyambutnya, malah berteriak panik, situasi mendadak rusuh, Rivaille langsung menarik Eren. "Bandel, kau tidak boleh menganggu mereka,"

"Aku tidak menganggu mereka kok! Aku hanya ingin menyapa-"

"Disapa oleh mulut baumu siapapun pasti takut." Ujar Rivaille sambil menyentil telinga serigalanya. "Au!"

Hanji yang sedari tadi meminta maaf kepada Kepala Peri yang ngomel – ngomel mengenai serigala itu kini berbalik menyusul mereka.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo kita kepasar Peri!" Ajak Hanji, ia menarik tangan mungil Eren, Eren mengikutinya sambil bernyanyi – nyanyi.

'Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir…' _Facepalm_ Rivaille.

Pasar Peri jauh dari khayalan Eren, pasarnya sama kayak pasar manusia, para peri juga sudah merubah ukuran badan mereka sebesar manusia, mereka berbelanja bahan – bahan makanan, ada juga yang menjual barang – barang unik ataupun langka, mayoritas Peri wanita yang tengah berbelanja di pagi hari yang segar ini.

Tidak sedikit yang melirik ke belakang, melihat Vampire yang memiliki potongan belah tengah dengan rambut eboni tertiup angin pagi dengan wajah yang dingin terlihat begitu rumpawan untuk kalangan wanita.

Sungguh tak nyaman bagi Rivaille, wanita yang ia lewati tengah berbisik mengenainya, pendengaran Rivaille yang tajam menangkap semua apa yang mereka bicarakan, perut Rivaille jadi mual seketika.

"Hohoho, kau populer dikalangan wanita lho, bahkan ada yang bersedia menyerahkan darahnya untukmu," Bisik Hanji sambil menyeringai nista.

"Tidak tertarik." Jawab Rivaille singkat, darah peri jauh lebih menjijikan daripada darah binatang sekalipun, rasanya pasti seperti es krim pelangi, dan Rivaille benci manis.

Eren yang asyik menghirup wewangian tidak sengaja menabrak seorang peri yang terlihat seperti manusia.

"Aduh!"

Buru – buru Rivaille dan Hanji menghampiri Eren yang jatuh dan Hanji membantu wanita peri yang terjatuh.

"Hey, Bocah," Rivaille menyubit pipinya dengan keras sebagai hukuman kecerobohannya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, madam?" Tanya Hanji sambil membantu wanita itu berdiri. "Ah, tidak apa –apa, terima kasih," Peri itu berdiri dan menunduk kepada mereka berdua, lalu berjongkok dan memberikan permen manis kepada Eren.

"Jangan menangis ya, Serigala kecil," Peri yang memiliki rambut warna coklat yang hampir sama dengannya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutnya, Eren tersenyum balik dan mengangguk, mereka bertiga memandangi peri itu, dan Eren membuka permennya.

"…." Rivaille merasa familiar dengan orang itu ketika ia melewatinya, ia berbalik menengok ke Hanji. "Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Namanya Isabel, dia baru masuk berbeberapa bulan lalu, dia suka membuat usaha kue dan manis – manisan," Hanji mengecek daftar yang ia pegang mengenai data – data penduduk peri di kawasannya. Meski Hanji terlihat seperti banyak waktu luang, rupanya pekerjaannya banyak juga.

Hanji melirik ke Rivaille, tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa? Tertarik membuat dia jadi calon pendamping-"

"Tertarik lidahmu kupotong?" Sanggah Rivaille dengan tajam, sangat tajam sampai membuat Hanji kegigit lidahnya.

Hanji menelan ludah, membayangkan dirinya tidak mempunyai lidah itu sangat menyiksa, lalu pandangannya kembali ke Eren, ia masih senang dengan permen yang diberikan oleh Isabel, ia mengulum permen itu dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau cemburu perempuan itu dapat membuat Eren tersenyum?"

"….."

"Hahaha, akuila—AAAAAAA! LIDAHKU! LIDAHKUUU!"

Setelah puas berjalan – jalan, Rivaille dan Eren kembali ke tenda mereka, Eren terus memuji betapa baik dan ramahnya peri seperti yang ia bayangkan, sedangkan Rivaille dongkol selama perjalanan, kenapa? Entah dirinya merasakan keposesifan yang menurutnya tidak berguna, hanya karena Eren bisa cengar – cengir seharian gara – gara peri itu bisa membuat Vampire ini terbakar api cemburu?

'Hm, itu hanya khayalan Hanji, buat apa cemburu untuk hal kecil? Tch, aku semakin kehilangan karakteristikku…' Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Rivaille, ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap.

* * *

Hari berganti malam, Eren tak henti – hentinya membahas mengenai dunia peri saat mereka kembali ke tenda, malam yang berisik bagi Rivaille, ia mengangap celotehan Eren itu tidak berguna dan menyebalkan, moodnya semakin buruk karena kastil yang ia rencakan tak kunjung selesai, Hell, dia tidak tahan ditempat yang terbuka dengan nyamuk yang jalan – jalan di atas tendanya dan juga debu yang menari – nari bebas di alam liar ini, Rivaille jadi ingin pulang ke istana untuk pertama kalinya, kalau bukan demi Eren.

"Terus, wanita peri itu memberikan permen yang rasanya seperti naik pelangi-"

"Eren, hentikan celotehmu sebelum kau dirantai lagi," Celetuk Rivaille dengan suara tajam, ia lempar kayu kecil ke kobaran api untuk membuatnya terus menyala, "Kau masih dalam masa hukumanmu, jangan coba – coba membuat masalah lagi." Peringatnya, Eren merenggut karena Rivaille sama sekali tidak ada asiknya, Ia berjalan memasuki tenda tanpa suara.

Setelah melewati beberapa jam yang sepi tanpa kehadiran serigala berisik itu, Rivaille merasa bersalah dengan sikap ketusnya kepada Eren, ia tahu bocah itu tidak salah sepenuhnya, seharusnya ia biarkan Eren menikmati sesuatu, tetapi ada sedikit perasaan Rivaille yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa kesal hanya karena Eren menikmati sesuatu bukan karenanya?

'Hmm, kebisingan hutan ini dapat membuatku gila..' Rivaille bangkit dari tempat duduknya, 'Lebih baik aku menemani Eren…' Ia menghampiri tenda biru kecil itu, badannya cukup masuk kedalam tendanya, keuntungan berbadan pendek.

"Eren…" Panggil Rivaille ketika ia memasuki tenda, terkejut melihat Eren yang tengah terisak tanpa ia ketahui.

"….Kau kenapa?" Tanya Rivaille hati sambil mendekatinya, Eren menggeleng – geleng pelan, ia biarkan Rivaille menyentuh wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.." Bujuknya, Eren menghapus air matanya.

"A-Aku hanya merasa… membawa kesialan kepada Sir Rivai… Hiks, Karena aku tidak bisa membuat Sir Rivai senang, Uhn… Aku hanya membuat masalah…" Ujarnya sebelum kembali menangis lagi.

Rasa bersalah Rivaille semakin besar, ia peluk serigala kecil itu, tak peduli seberapa kotornya Eren. "Shhh, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Bocah," Ia kecup keningnya untuk menenangkannya. "Kau sama sekali bukan kesialan..."

"Lalu Eren apa?" Tanya Eren yang cukup sulit bagi Rivaille.

"Ya… Eren ya Eren," Jawab Rivaille, Eren bangkit dari pelukannya, "Kalau kau berjanji tidak melarikan diri seperti sebelumnya, aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat besok,"

Eren mengangguk, memberi senyuman lebar seperti biasanya, untung saja Eren mudah dibujuk oleh Vampire terselubung ini, Rivaille mungkin akan menemani Eren mala mini.

"Eng, Sir!" Panggil Eren.

"Hm?"

Eren menunjukan dua rantai yang biasa mengikat tangannya, dan rantai kalungnya sudah terpasang, sepertinya Eren memasang sendiri, mata Rivaille yang biasanya sipit terbuka lebar untuk kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

"Kata Sir Rivai, aku masih dalam masa hukuman, kan?" Eren mengangkat rantainya. "Berarti aku masih dirantai dong?"

Kata – kata polos Eren terdengar ambigu di telinganya, _who knows_ anak serigala itu bisa ketagihan dirantai seperti anjing penjaga rumah, atau mungkin menyukai 'rantai-dirantai', kepala vampire yang mau berniat baik membebaskan Eren dari hukuman kini berubah haluan, mungkin malam ini_ fetish_-nya akan terpenuhi.

Cleck. Rivaille senantiasa mengunci rantai tangan Eren supaya tak lepas, Eren sendiri tidak protes betapa kencangnya ia pasang, bocah itu senantiasa merebah dirinya di pangkuan Rivaille, sungguh manja.

"Nee, nee, kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin keliling dunia!" Ujarnya, sambil menguap lebar, sedangkan Rivaille tidak bisa diam didalam tenda itu, entah udara terasa panas dan sekujur tubuh Rivaille merinding.

Biasanya ia tidak bereaksi melihat Eren dirantai seperti ini, entah kenapa malam ini, ia merasa ada suatu dorongan dari sisi gelapnya untuk memandangi sekujur tubuh bocah dipangkuannya, matanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah, pandangannya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh bocah serigala itu, pandangannya tertuju ke lehernya.

Eren bisa merasakan pandangan Rivaille yang begitu tajam, saking tajamnya, ia sanggup membuka matanya, ia melihat kilau warna merah di matanya.

"Hng, Sir Rivai? Ada apa?-"

"Ssshhh, tidur, Eren, hari sudah malam…" Merasakan sedikit ketakutan dari Eren, ia mengusap pelan kepalanya, Eren kembali rileks dalam sentuhan Rivaille, ia kembali menutupkan matanya.

Lidahnya Rivaille menjulur, membasahi bibirnya yang kering itu, perutnya terasa mengaung meminta makan.

"Eren…."

"Hmmn?"

"Kau tidak keberatan… jika aku cicipi sedikit darahmu?"

Eren mendadak bangun dari tidurannya, ia beradu pandang dengan Rivaille, entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu, Rivaille merasa semakin gugup dan deru nafasnya semakin memburu. 'Semoga saja ia tidak takut kepadaku…' Rivaille memijit keningnya, ia merasa semua hal berlangsung begitu cepat, terlalu cepat sampai logikanya susah berjalan. Eren didepannya, menatapnya, mungkin ia bisa merasakan maklhluk buas didalam Rivaille yang ingin keluar sekarang juga, tapi bocah itu tidak menunjukan rasa takut.

"Emng, Sir Rivai itu vampire, kan? Vampire itu minum darah untuk hidup, kan? Jadi... Hmmn… Aku percaya Sir Rivai kok jadi…"

Eren menarik bajunya, mengekspos tengkuk lehernya yang manis dan menarik itu, Rivaille sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat terpendamnya lagi.

"Hisap aku, Sir Rivai,"

Kepasrahan Eren membuat Rivaille mabuk, Vampire itu memberi kecupan yang manis di lehernya sementara, lalu lidahnya yang basah menjilati kulit yang akan ia gigit, Eren menahan desahannya karena ia malu didengar Rivaille, ia tidak bisa melawan, ia sudah mempersilahkan dirinya untuk dimakan Rivaille.

_Graup._

Taringnya sukses menancap di leher Eren dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya, Rivaille menjilati darah yang merembes keluar perlahan.

Rasanya sungguh manis, sangat memabukkan sampai Rivaille lupa arti ia menghisap darahnya, ia tekankan taringnya lagi untuk merasakan darah yang lebih banyak, darah bocah itu membasahi seluruh gigi dan liang mulutnya, memberi kesegaran dirongganya.

"Unghh…" Suara rintihan Eren mulai terdengar, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangan Rivaille mendengkap seluruh tubuhnya, Rivaille samar – samar mendengarkan suara Eren, perlahan kesadarannya terbangun, tetapi dirinya masih dikuasai nafsu makan yang menggebu – gebu, ia ingin lebih banyak darah.

"Unghh,Aaah, S-Sir Rivai.." Desahannya semakin kencang, rasa sakitnya semakin menusuk, tapi Eren tidak hanya merasakan sakit, ia merasakan suatu hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan, Ia mulai memukul punggungnya yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

Sedangan pikiran Rivaille kini memasuki ingatan Eren.

.

.

.

Suasana sungguh sesak, bukan karena tempat sepit atau ramai, asap hitam menggumpal disekitarnya, panasnya api terasa dikulitnya, serasa ia akan terbakar, penglihatannya mulai kabur.

"Ayah! Ibu! Dimanaaaa!" Pekik suara anak kecil, kini penglihatan Rivaille seperti seorang anak serigala yang berlari ditengah hutan terbakar.

Suara teriakannya dilahap oleh kobaran api yang tiada hentinya, rongga mulutnya terasa dipenuhi asap tebal itu.

"Uhuuk! Uhuuk!"

Ia terjatuh dan tak bisa bergerak lagi, seluruh tubuhnya lelah sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, masih terdengar suara panggilan anak itu, tidak ada satu maklhuk pun yang datang kepadanya.

Mata terpenjam, mendengarkan kobaran api yang tersisa.

Ingatan kabur lagi, tak fokus ia dimana sekarang, samar – samar matanya terbuka.

'Burung gagak?'

Burung- burung hitam tengah mencabik – cabik badannya, tapi tubuhnya tidak berasa ada diatas tanah maupun permukaan, pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas.

Sekumpulan burung gagak itu membawanya terbang, kini ia entah berada dimana. 'Dimana ini?' Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, kini ia mulai memberontak.

"Gaak! Gaak!" Para gagak itu tidak tinggal diam, paruh hitam itu mematuki tubuh sang serigala cilik itu membabi buta, tapi dia sendiri tidak kalah dalam menyerang, perlahan badannya akan terlepas dari cengkraman cakar burung – burung itu.

"Gyaaaahhh!"

Pandangan kabur lagi, tapi ia bisa merasa kesakitan ketika badannya terkena ranting – ranting tajam dari pohon tajam.

Tahu – tahu ia sudah terdampar di permukaan yang becek dan berair ini, rupanya hari telah hujan, rasa dingin yang menusuk dari hujan itu membuatnya tertidur karena lelah yang bertubi – tubi.

.

.

.

Rivaille kembali ke masa kini, nafasnya tengah memburu dan wajahnya pucat, tapi mulut dan dagunya masih bersimpah darah milik Eren.

Eren masih hidup, ia mungkin pingsan karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit dari gigitannya, lehernya yang tadi terluka kini sudah tertutup rapat meski masih ada darah kering yang menempel di kulitnya. Rivaille yang merasa bersalah menyakitinya perlahan menjilati lehernya untuk menyembuhkan luka sepenuhnya.

Untuk sementara waktu ia perlu menjauhkan diri dari Eren.

* * *

"Kau…Apa!?"

"Iya, aku telah menghisap darahnya."

Hanji tak menyangka Rivaille akan secepat ini menghisap bocah kesayangannya, ia menelan ludah, takut Rivaille bisa lepas diri dan ia bakal jadi korban selanjutnya.

"K-K-K-"

"Aku telah melihat beberapa ingatan Eren masa lalu." Tambahnya, kini kegugupan Hanji menghilang, matanya menunjukan symbol "Kira Kira" di matanya.

"Serius!? Bagaimana? Jadi Eren-"

"Hanji, aku tidak bisa bercerita kalau menyeletuk seperti itu terus," Protes Rivaille, meski ia sudah mencipipi nikmatnya darah Sang Pasangan, tentu hal ini membuatnya stress, dan Hanji tidak membantu sama sekali.

Hanji mengunci mulutnya, ia duduk menghadap Rivaille, kayu – kayu bekas api unggun semalam sudah sepenuhnya padam dan menghitam, hanyalah kumpulan abu yang harus dibersihkan bagi Rivaille.

"Aku melihat bagaimana ia melarikan diri dari seseorang, hutan yang ia tinggali dibakar, ia pingsan ditengah jalan, lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Entah bagaimana, sekumpulan gagak membawanya, tentu bocah itu mengamuk, lalu ia terjatuh persis didekat rumahku… yang sudah kau hancurkan.." Jelas Rivaille ditambah nada sindirnya, Hanji hanya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha, jangan ingatkan itu lagi, Rivaille, rumah barumu sedang dibangunkan? Hehehe-"

"Hanji, kau tau maksud dari sekumpulan burung gagak apa?"

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak tahu~"

Levi mendengus kesal, Hanji memang tidak membantu sama sekali. "Aku kira Penyihir dekat dengan burung gagak, ia suka mengumpulkan rempah – rempah untuk ramuanmu, kan?"

"Hey, meski ia suka mencuri barang bukan berarti ia mau bekerja sama dengan penyihir, cerita dari kaum manusia seperti itu hanyalah mitos! Bernegosiasi dengan burung gagak itu menyebalkan, mereka sama liciknya dengan rubah!" Protes Hanji yang herannya malah ia yang emosi mengenai gagak, mungkin ia punya masalah pribadi dengan gagak – gagak itu.

Mendadak Hanji menunjukan wajah mencurigakan.

"Apa?" Tanya Rivaille tajam, ia berharap Hanji tidak membuang waktunya.

"Boleh tahu rasanya apa?"

"Rasa apa?"

"Rasanya menghisap darah Sang Pasangan? Pasti kau menghisapnya berlebihan sampai ia bisa tertidur pulas jam segini~" Ledek Hanji, Rivaille tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin menghisap lagi kan setelah membuatnya anemia-"

"Tentulah! Kau tahu darahnya itu membuatku gila-"

"Jadi rasanya apa, hm?" Pertanyaan Hanji membuat Rivaille terdesak.

"….. Rasanya…. Enak-"

"Hmm?"

"Beda dari darah biasanya…. Darahnya bisa membuatmu mabuk, melupakan segala hal yang ada dunia ini… dan-"

"Hmm?"

"Sudahlah! Pembicaraan ini membuang waktu," Rivaille membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merahnya di pipi.

"Rivaille, celanamu mengeras tuh!"

Mata Rivaille sepenuh terbuka dan memandangi barang miliknya, tidak ada buntalan yang tak wajar.

"Hahahahaha! Tertipu!" Tawa Hanji yang keras, sangat keras sampai tidak sadar Rivaille sudah ada didepannya, memang sudah jadi kebiaasan buruknya mengerjai Rivaille dalam situasi apapun.

"Hahahaha-Nkkhhhh!" Leher Hanji tercekik, tangan dingin nan tajam itu tengah meremas lehernya dengan keras, Hanji mulai susah bernafas.

"Mungkin kau menjadi cemilan untukku tidak buruk, Hmm…" Gumam Rivaille dengan mata yang sama persis seperti predator.

"Khhhh-D-Darahku-tidak-enak-Uwekhhhh!" kedua tangan penyihir itu mencoba menarik tangan Rivaille, apalah daya Vampire itu habis meminum darah, kekuatannya berkali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Atau dagingmu bisa kumasak-" Hanji tambah kaget Rivaille menjadi kanibalis dadakan.

"Ba-Badanku bera-aaakh-beracun!" Ujarnya sambil menunjukan lidah hijaunya, Rivaille menyeringit jijik.

"Dibakar saja cukup."

"GKHHHH! AMFU-KHHHH!-AMPUUNNNN!" Pekik Hanji sebelum ia kehabisan nafas sepenuhnya, lalu Rivaille dengan baik hati melepas Hanji.

"Ohoook Hueeek hueek!" Hanji terbatuk – batuk sampai rasanya ingin muntah.

Rivaille memakai jubah hitamnya, bukan karena sinar matahari pagi, tapi karena ia sedang tidak ingin menunjukan wujudnya selama perjalanan ke kastil di lembah gunung itu.

"Kau cari hutan yang pernah terjadi kebakaran di kawasan wilayah ini, cari sampai ke ujung benua kalau bisa-" Perintah Rivaille, Hanji yang sedang memakan permen untuk menyenggarkan tenggorokannya keselek mendadak.

"Heeeh!?" Kaget dengan perintah vampire pendek itu tiba – tiba, Hanji membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Sampai kau gagal," Rivaille memberi peringatan serius. "Lehermu tidak selamat."

"SIAP BOS!" Hanji langsung berdiri dan memberikan hormat kepada Rivaille, lalu terbang dengan sapu terbangnya.

Rivaille menghela nafas, hanya ini jalan satu – satunya….

Untuk membuat Hanji serius tentunya.

Rivaille menengok ke tenda tempat Eren berada, ia masih tertidur pulas seperti biasanya, Vampire itu menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Eren..."

* * *

Rivaille sampai ditempat rumah barunya, para bawahan yang berupa monster sedang mengerjakan kastil baru desainnya, ia mendengus ketika tidak melihat pasukan khusus maupun teman lamanya, dia mencari mentor yang memimpin bangunan ini.

"Oh! Hoy Rivaille!" Panggil Farlan yang baru saja datang dengan menunggangi Kelalawar sebesar Griffin.

"Darimana saja kau? Mencoba kabur dari kerjaanmu, hm?" Tanya Rivaille dengan ketus, tidak segan – segan menyembunyikan mood yang buruk.

"Hey, kau kenapa sobat? Padahal baumu seperti Vampire yang sudah makan," Ujarnya, Farlan membuka tudung hitam yang melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari, ia juga sekuat Rivaille meski ia tidak bisa berlama – lama dibawah sinar matahari.

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Farlan, terlalu rumit jika dijelaskan dari awal dan dia tidak berniat untuk membocorkan misinya sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Mr. Smith, dia bilang dia mau kau balik ke istana lagi," Farlan menyodorkan surat yang memiliki logo sama dengan surat yang sebelumnya Rivaille terima.

"Tch, Orang itu terlalu keras kepala, katakan alasan yang sama," Rivaille menolak mengambil surat itu.

"Rivaille, kau tahu kan konsekuensinya kalau melarikan diri dari-"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, Farlan, kau tahu kan?" Kini Rivaille menatap mata sang sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin berlama basa – basi mengenai hal sepele, ia yakin sahabatnya akan menolongnya.

Farlan menghela nafas, sekali lagi ia harus direpotkan oleh sahabat sehidup semati ini, mau tidak mau ia harus membantunya. "Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus mengenaliku dengan gadis imut disini~" Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah, Rivaille hanya terkekeh mendengar permintaan Farlan.

"Baiklah, aku kenalin-"

"Please jangan bilang duyung lagi? Aku trauma ketika kau mengenalkanku dewi gunung yang gendut dan pemarah dan duyung yang berwajah nenek sihir itu," Farlan tahu Rivaille akan mengerjainya lagi, ia memeluk badannya sendiri karena merinding, Rivaille hanya memberi tepukan di bahunya dan berjalan kembali menuju tendanya.

"Ohya, pasukanmu akan datang ketika malam hari, kau tahu kan betapa susahnya keluar siang hari!" Teriak Farlan, Rivaille hanya mengangkat tangannya dan memberi tanda "Oke".

Ketika ia kembali, ia melihat tendanya Eren sudah terbuka, panik menerjang vampire itu, mungkin saja serigala cilik itu sudah tidak mempercayainya dan ia melarikan diri darinya?

"Eren!" Panggilnya, ia mencoba mengikuti jejak kecil milik Eren, melewati beberapa pohon lebat dan semak belukar, jejaknya menghilang.

"Sial..." Rivaille memulai indera penciumannya, ia melewati beberapa pohon pinus yang mempunyai bau bulu badan Eren, jejak baunya berhenti diantara semak – semak.

"Erennn!"

"Sir Rivai?"

Rivaille membalikkan badannya, Eren tengah berdiri diantara semak belukar dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa?"

Rivaille langsung memegang bahu kecil itu. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan tendamu?"

"Hm..." Wajar Eren memerah. "Aku ingin pipis..."

"..."

"..."

"... Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah besar! lagi pula, Rivaille tidak ada ditenda tadi..." Wajah Eren merenggut, rupanya ia kecewa tidak menemukan sosok pelindungnya ketika bangun, Rivaille merasa bodoh meninggalkan Eren begitu saja.

"...Maa-"

"Eh! Hari ini jadi jalan – jalan lagi, kan? Aku bosan tinggal di tenda itu!" Tanya Eren dengan wajah berseri, ia tidak sabar ingin mengunjungi tempat menarik lagi.

Rivaille menghela nafas, bocah itu tidak terluka sama sekali, dan ia memeluk Eren dengan erat, rasa bersalah masih menguasai hati bekunya, ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Eren meringis kesakitan waktu ia gigit, ia tahu Eren belum cukup umur untuk digigit.

"Eh? Sir Rivai?"

"Biarkan untuk sementara seperti ini.." Bisik Rivaille.

Eren menelan ludah, tidak biasanya Rivaille memeluknya seperti ini, tapi ia tidak keberatan dipeluk Vampire yang bisa tahan dengan sinar matahari selama itu, ia tidak terlalu ingat soal kemarin, tapi tidak ada sebersit rasa takut didalam dirinya kepada Vampire itu.

"Sir Rivai... kenapa anda menjilat leherku?"

'Oh shit!' Lagi – lagi Rivaille kelepasan ketika wajahnya mendarat di leher milik bocah itu.

Rivaille butuh dokter cinta.

* * *

Hanji datang dengan membawa setumpuk bunga lily yang bisa nyala, dengan wajah yang buruk tentunya.

"Dapat info?" tanya Rivaille tanpa basa – basi, Hanji yang kelelahan mengendarai sau terbang selama beberapa jam dan menghadapi kemacetan parah di langit karena badai menerjang, hanya bisa menyeringai dan memberi selembar kertas, lalu ia beri satu keranjang bunga Lily kepada Eren.

"Lihat, ini bunga Lily bukan bunga biasa lho, ini bisa menjadi penerang malam hari, kamu bawa kedalam tendamu, sayang," Hanji mengelus kepalanya Eren.

"Yay! Makasih, Hanji!" Eren memeluk dan berlari ke tendanya, Hanji duduk di kursi kayu itu sambil memijat keningnya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa hutan disini, dan tidak ketemu, tapi waktu mampir ke pelabuhan, ada seorang bapak – bapak menjual koran mengenai benua sebelah, dan itulah yang kau cari," Ujarnya di hela nafasnya, ia masih bernafas tersengal – sengal.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eren hari ini? Ngapain saja hari ini?"

"Hanya berkeliling dilembah sini..." Rivaille melirik ke Hanji. "Ia masih seperti biasanya, malah..." Rivaille menarik kain yang sedari tadi menutupi mulutnya. "... Aku yang berbahaya."

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa sedari tadi kau menutupi mulutmu?" Hanji menahan tawanya. "Ya aku tidak heran jika kau susah menahan hasratmu untuk tidak meminum darah Eren, tapi..." Hanji mendekat dirinya ke telinga Rivaille.

"Dia memang benar – benar pasanganmu?" Bisiknya.

Rivaille tidak menjawab.

"Oh! Beruntunglah dirimu yang menjadi maklhluk abadi! Tidak akan lama anak itu akan besar dan bisa kau miliki, fufufu~" Goda Hanji sambil menari – nari disekitarnya, seketika rasa lelahnya menghilang.

"Berhenti menggodaiku, Hanji, aku butuh bantuan lagi," Rivaille menyimpan kertas itu ke kantong celana hitamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan di samping Eren yang lama, dan... bosku sudah mulai mencurigaiku, aku harus kembali ke markas sementara untuk menenangkan situasi..." Hanji memangut – mangut wajahnya, ia mengerti kedatangan temannya sudah menjadi peringatannya.

"Jadi aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjaga Eren untuk sementara waktu," Rivaille kini menatap mata Hanji, dari nadanya, ia memintanya dengan baik – baik.

"Baiklah, biarkan hari ini aku beristirahat dan besok akan kukenalkan seseorang yang bisa mengurus Eren," Kedip Hanji, lalu ia berangkat dengan sapu terbang yang terlihat sudah bobrok itu.

"Sir Rivaii!" Eren keluar dari tenda sambil membawa bunga lily. "Hanji sudah pergi yah?"

Rivaille mengangguk, ia hampiri bocah serigala itu, ekornya tidak berhenti mengibas. "Ada apa?"

"Lihat bunga ini! Warnanya beda dari yang lain!" Eren memberi Lily yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Hmm, Indah..." Ujar Rivaille, tatapannya lurus memandang leher Eren, tunggu, bocah itu memakai piyama yang ia berikan?

"Lihat! Aku sudah bisa mengancing bajuku sendiri, hehe" Ujarnya bangga, meski ada kancing yang salah sampai pusarnya kelihatan.

Rivaille terkekeh melihat kelakukan Eren, ia kecup perutnya yang membucit keluar, ia kenyang menyantap rusa liar yang ia tangkap.

"Geliii, hihihi!" Eren menggeliat ingin dilepaskan dari ciuman ambigu Rivaille. "Hey, bocah, jangan jauh – jauh dariku," Bisiknya, matanya setengah tidak fokus kepada Eren.

"Haha, Sir Rivai bilang apa? Aku kan selalu berada di sisi Sir Rivai" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Vampire itu,

'Untuk kali ini saja, aku harus menahan diri...' Kata – kata Rivaille dalam hati ia kuatkan, tidak ingin untuk kedua kalinya ia kehilangan kendali.

.

.

.

Hanji datang lebih awal dari yang diminta Rivaille, ia berniat memberi surprise tambahan untuk kedua pasangan beda umur ini, tiba – tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika melewati pohon yang didekat tenda milik Rivaille, ia melihat sesuatu yang hitam dan besar menggantung diatas pohon... tunggu sebentar... itu adalah...

"RIVAILLE! KAU TIDUR DIPOHON!?" Tanya Hanji yang lupa volume suaranya yang terlalu membahana.

Kelelawar jejadian itu, maksudnya Rivaille yang tertidur seperti kelelawar itu membuka mata merahnya.

"HIIIIII!-Hmmfhh!"

Tahu – tahu Vampire itu sudah berada dibelakang Hanji. "Jangan berisik, kau akan membangunkan serigala kecil itu."

Hanji mengangguk, dilihat dari wajahnya, kerutan Rivialle bertambah ditambah mata merah seperti orang habis begadang.

"Rivaille... Kau tidak bisa tidur, huh?" Tanya Hanji pelan – pelan ketika mereka berjalan ke perapian yang sudah padam.

"Hmm, rasa ketagihanku semakin parah..." Rivaille memijit kelopak matanya. "Kau sudah menemukan orang?"

"Sudah! Kita akan pergi ketempatnya sekarang!" Hanji memberikan jempol. "Ohya, kau cuci muka dulu sana, biar aku yang bangunkan Eren!" Hanji mendorong Rivaille ke arah sungai berada.

"Baiklah..." Rivaille berjalan terhuyung – huyung, ritual paginya harus tetap berjalan meski seluruh tubuhnya lelah untuk menahan diri.

Rivaille akhirnya bisa kembali seperti semula setelah merasakan segarnya air di sungai, ia tidak segan – segan melepaskan seluruh bajunya walau sinar matahari sudah mulai menyentuh permukaan bumi, ia tak peduli, ia ingin mandi sekarang.

'Aku ingin berendam di Romania lagi...' Pikirnya. 'Ah, tidak, tidak... Tidak boleh tergoda untuk kembali..' Rivaille menepuk wajahnya untuk tidak kembali berpikir yang tidak – tidak.

Ketika ia membasuh punggungnya, tiba – tiba ada seseorang melompat ke tempatnya.

**BYUUUUR!**

"Sir Rivaiii!" Serigala cilik itu lengkap dengan celana pendeknya sukses menyebur dan berenang kearah vampire itu.

'Tch! Kenapa ia bisa disini!?' Rivaille kembali menengok kebelakang, Hanji berlari menghampirinya.

"Hosh, Hosh! Maaf! Setelah kuberitahu kau sedang mandi disini, ia tiba – tiba lari kesini!" Ujar Hanji sambil memberi senyuman maaf.

'Harusnya kutahu aku tidak bisa mengharapkan Hanji mengurusnya dengan benar,' Mau tidak mau, Rivaille mengajak Eren untuk menikmati air sementara.

.

.

.

Siangnya, mereka bertiga berjalan ke hutan para peri, tapi kali ini mereka tidak mengunjungi pohon – pohon yang memiliki peri kecil, melainkan tempat lain, ada satu rumah dengan jerami kuning sebagai atapnya, dan cerobong asapnya mengeluarkan asap tipis.

"Ada satu peri pemburu yang masih hidup disini, ia berbeda dengan peri yang lain, ia memiliki badan yang sama besar dengan kita, dan dia juga handal dalam urusan memasak maupun melindungi diri," Jelas Hanji sambil membaca laporan, ia berikan laporan itu kepada Rivaille.

Hanji mengetuk – ngetuk pintu dengan pelan, sedangkan Eren mengendus – ngendus teras rumah dan juga peralatan menanam bunga di dekat sepetak tanaman bunga yang bervariasi, Rivaille melihat beberapa hiasan di jendela dan juga di atap terasnya, meski tidak seaneh punya Hanji, rumah memberi kesan dihuni oleh seorang gadis desa.

_Tok tok. _

"Ya, tunggu sebentar-" Pintu berkayu kamper ini terbuka perlahan, terlihat seorang peri yang menjelma menjadi gadis desa, seperti yang diperkirakan Rivaille.

"Kenalkan, ini Isabel, peri yang kalian bertemu kemarin," Ujar Hanji, ia berpelukan dengan Isabel sambil membisikinya sesuatu, keduanya tertawa, Rivaille tidak terkejut ia akan bertemu dengan wanita ini lagi.

Isabel dan Rivaille berjabatan tangan, wanita itu memberi senyuman tulus, Rivaille tidak bereaksi apa – apa, lalu Eren menghampirinya.

"H-Halo, N-Nona Isabel.." Sapa Eren yang terlihat malu – malu.

"Halo juga Eren, sini jangan malu – malu," Isabel menyodorkan satu buah permen, Eren mengendusnya dan mengambil perlahan. "Enak, kan?" Tanya Isabel sambil memberi usapan dikepalanya, Eren tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Isabel.

"Terima kasih, Isabel!" Pekiknya kegirangan, Rivaille hendak menegur Eren karena menurutnya tidak sopan memeluk orang yang baru ia temui, tapi Isabel memeluknya balik, lalu menggedong Eren yang beratnya makin bertambah.

Rivaille tenang melihat Eren bisa akrab dengannya, karena Eren bisa nakal setengah mati kalau sedang kumat kutuannya, tapi entah ada satu sisi dimana ia tidak rela melihat bocah ini bisa menempel dengan orang lain, mungkin kata – kata Hanji ada benarnya?

"Bagaimana? Kau memercayainya?" Tanya Hanji.

"..." Rivaille kembali menatap Isabel. "Aku ingin mengetesnya."

**TBC **

A/N : MAAF BGT Chapternya boring banget D'x sumpahh sebenarnya lebih panjang dari ini, tapiii, kalo kepanjangan next chapter ga bisa sepanjang itu X'DDD untuk lanjutan ini pasti ku update lebih cepat dari biasanya X'DDD maafkan saya sudah lama tidak update fanfic ini, website fanfiction net kembali susah di akses di rumah saya, laptop sempet rusak dan urusan lain menyetop saya menulis ini X333

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai sini, maafkan kegajean Author yang ga becus update fanfic, duuh ini juga yakin ada typo disini X'D sebagai permintaan maaf, saya mau memberi tambahan services bagi anda yang demen R18 xDDD hope u enjoy this!

**Warning : Bagian bawah ini mengandung konten dewasa, underage xxx, JANGAN DIBAYANGKAN SEBAGAI REALITA, DAN JANGAN DIPRAKTEKIN DIRUMAH. DO NOT TRY IT AT HOME WITH CHILDREN #plaak dan cerita ini bisa nyambung ato tidak nyambung sesuai keinginan anda. **

* * *

Rivaille kehabisan ide untuk berjalan – jalan dengan Eren, meski hutan yang ia diami luas, ia tidak banyak tahu tentang maklhuk apa saja yang tinggal di hutan milik Hanji, ia yakin akan ada beratus species plus monster yang tingal disini.

"Sir, Lihat itu!" Tunjuk Eren ketika mereka sampai di lembah gunung yang memiliki pemandangan matahari terbenam yang menakjubkan.

"Whoaaa! Keren!" Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil melompat – lompat, perlahan sinar matahari turun, malam hari pun akan tiba.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali..." Eren kecewa ketika mendengar perintah pulang dari Rivaille, ia menarik jubah kulitnya.

"Aku belum puas, Sir..." Ujarnya dengan wajah memelas, _puppy eyes _membulat besar. Rivaille harus mengalah untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lama – lama..."

"Yay!" Eren berlari ke semak yang memiliki buah – buahan. "Jangan jauh – jauh, aku akan tunggu disini," Peringat Rivaille, ia duduk di bawah pohon bakau, dan menyenderkan kepalanya untuk sementara, menahan diri melihat bokong Eren yang meliuk – liuk ketika mendaki itu sangat menggoda iman.

Eren tertarik melihat buah – buah berwarna merah, Rivaille sudah memperingat Eren untuk tidak memakan makanan asing yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui, tapi apalah daya kalau perut sudah memanggil.

"Semoga saja tidak beracun.." Gumamnya, dia mengendus salah satu buah, lalu ia tarik, dan mengunyah dengan pelan, ia tidak merasakan ada biji didalam buah kecil itu.

"Enyaak!" Ujarnya, ia mengambil beberapa bucah yang mirip dengan cherry itu dan memakannya dengan rakus, ekornya tidak bisa berhenti mengibas – ngibas.

Ketika sudah kenyang, Eren mengambil beberapa buah lagi dan membawa buah itu untuk Rivaille. 'Semoga saja Sir Rivai suka!'

Vampire yang sedari tadi memenjamkan matanya untuk istirahat kaget melihat Eren yang berlari kearahnya, 'Sudah selesaikah ia bermainnya? Biasanya ia tidak balik sampai berjam – jam...' Rivaille mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan lagi Eren jalannya mulai terhuyung – huyung.

"Kau kenapa, Eren?" Rivaille menghampiri Eren. "Eh? Kenapa ya? A-Aku hanya ingin memberi buah ini untuk Rivaille, hmm..." Tiba – tiba bocah itu terjatuh, seperti ia pingsan karena dehidrasi.

"Eren!" Rivaille mengambil buah yang ia bawa, ia mencoba satu sambil merasa – rasa. 'Buah ini... _Aphrodisiac_ kah?' Rivaille terkejut menemukan buah yang menggandung cairan penggairah badan, dan dilihat dari mulut Eren yang blepotan, ia sudah makan lebih dari satu.

"Hey, bocah nakal..." Rivaille menepuk pelan pipinya yang gembul. "Berapa banyak buah yang kau makan, hm? Kau tahu kan kau dilarang makan buah – buahan tanpa seizinku..." Eren yang sudah membuka mata menatap Rivaille dengan mata yang sayu, tangannya bergerak ke badan Rivaille lalu menghinggap di lehernya.

"M-Maafkan, aku, Sir..T-Tapi Aku lapar, uhn..." Ujarnya disela dengan desahan aneh darinya, wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya tidak bisa diam, seakan minta ingin disentuh.

"Sir... mungkin ini hukumanku..Hngh...Badanku terasa aneh..." Nafas Eren tersengal – sengal, bahkan Ekornya yang biasa ribut, kini menegang, seperti merasakan suatu desiran ditubuhnya.

"Hm…" Rivaille meraba tubuh mungil dipangkuannya, ia bisa merasakan getaran di badannya, ketika tangan dingin itu mendarat di bulu – bulu ekornya, ia tarik dengan sengaja.

"Aaaaahn!" Pekik Eren, entah kesakitan apa nikmat ditarik seperti itu, tapi Rivaille bisa melihat tonjolan dicelana Eren, perlahan tangan Rivaille menurunkan celananya.

"Kau merasa panas disini, hm?" Bisik Rivaille, tangannya juga merayap ke punggung bocah, ia tidak membuka baju coklat berlapis, hanya meraba dibalik kain yang melapisi tubuh bocah itu, Eren memenjamkan mata sambil mendongak.

"Aaahn, K-Kenapa Sir Rivai menyentuhku…?" Tanyanya disela – selai nafasnya yang memburu, telinga serigalanya perlahan turun, lidahnya menjulur keluar sedikit.

"Kau ingin sensasi aneh ini menghilangkan? Hmm.." Rivaille mengecup lehernya. "Kau ingin disembuhkan, ya, Eren?"

"Henggh..Iyah, sembuhkan aku, Sir.." Eren menatap Rivaille dengan memelas, beberapa air mata muncul di mata Eren, Vampire itu sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Tangan lentiknya menyentuh kedua tonjolan merah didada Eren, memberi pijatan dan cubitan kecil, sampai membuat Eren kembali mendesah, gumpalan daging yang menduduki bagian vital Rivaille kini menggesek – gesek, entah tidak sengaja apa memang 'gatal' ingin bergesekan dengan alat miliknya, Rivaille kini dipenuhi nafsu untuk mengklaim bocah itu.

Satu jilatan di tonjolan itu sukses membuat Eren mengerang lebih kencang, kedua tangan mungilnya kini mencengkram rambut Rivaille, Vampire itu tidak merasakan kesakitan, lidah miliknya menjilat sampai ke pusar Eren lalu ia beri sedikit 'hickeys' dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kini tangannya merayap ke bagian burung kecil milik Eren, ia usap dengan lembut dan memberi sedikit kecupan untuk menenangkan Eren, bocah serigala itu tidak protes disentuh alat privasinya, malah ia memenjamkan mata seperti menikmati sentuhannya.

"Hnggh, Sir, K-Kalau anda terus memijatku seperti itu..Hnghh.. Aku seperti ingin pipis…" Bisik Eren, kedua tangannya kini kembali menutupi burungnya yang mencuat keluar.

"Tidak apa – apa, Eren, kalau kau ingin keluar, keluarkan saja…" Bisiknya, ia tepis tangannya pelan – pelan lalu menyentuh miliknya lagi.

"Apa Sir tidak akan m-marah, ahn…" Eren dalam kesadaran yang nol besar, kini berjongkok sambil memberi ekspresi malu. "Aku malu…" Gumamnya, Levi menggigit bibirnya sendiri lalu perlahan mengecup pipi sampai bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melihat milikku.." Vampire itu membuka resleting celananya, membiarkan 'Barang Perkasa'nya keluar dengan pose ketengangan.

"Huwa…. Besar…" Eren takjub melihat ukuran Rivaille yang dua kali lipat darinya. Tangan dingin itu kini kembali mendorong dua bongkahan daging kenyal itu untuk mendekat dengannya.

"Lakukan seperti ini…." Kedua kajantanan itu saling berdekatan, Rivaille mulai mengocok bagiannya, ia bawa tangan mungil Eren untuk menyentuh punyanya dia sambil diajari cara menggesek.

"Uhn…" Eren mengangguk, mata sayunya kini fokus kepada dua kejantanan yang sedang berdiri tegang itu, ia ikuti gerakan tangan Rivaille, tanpa sengaja Eren menggigit bibirnya terlalu kencang karena sensasi yang tak biasa untuk bocah.

Rivaille mengecup bibirnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, menjilati setiap tetes darah yang keluar di bibirnya, Eren mengerang karena nyeri, lukanya terkena saliva milik Rivaille.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Eren, rasakan kenikmatan ini perlahan…" Bisiknya sambil menjilati daun telinganya.

"Aaah, Aaah-Aaahh..Hahh…" Desahan Eren terdengar indah di telinga vampire yang tengah menghisap di lehernya secara lembut, gesekan tangan Eren mulai dipercepat.

"Bagus, lebih kencang lagi, Eren, Hngh…." Suara gesekan antar kulit membuatnya tambah bernafsu.

"Sir, A-Anda terlalu cepa-Aaah, Aaaahn.." Gesekan tangan Rivaille di barang milik Eren memberinya desiran lebih sampai rasanya ia ingin menyembur saat ini juga.

"A-Aku datang, S-Sir..Aaah! Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, Ahh Sir Rivai…" Gumam Eren di sela desahannya, salivanya mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, lidah kecilnya menjulur keluar, Rivaille bisa merasaan ekornya yang berdiri sambil menegang.

"Ehng, Aku juga…" Balas Rivaille sebelum kedua barang milik mereka menyemburkan caira putih hangat nan kental ke tangan mereka.

_SPLURT._

Eren langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas badan Rivaille, rupanya bocah itu pingsan karena tekanan dari badannya, Rivaille melepas cravatnya, membersihkan cairan badan dan tangannya, ia baru sadar dirinya mengotori baju dan kepolosan bocah ini, tapi tunggu dulu, biasanya orang yang diberi obat perangsang akan lupa ingatan mengenai aktivitasnya, kan?

'Semoga saja begitu…' Rivaille menggendong Eren sambil menyimpan cravatnya yang sudah kotor kedalam kantong celananya.

"Eng… Sir Rivai…"

"Hmm?"

"_Ich mag sie_*, Sir…" gumam Eren sebelum kembali mendengkur lembut, rupanya ia menginggau lagi, dan pipi Rivaille terasa panas.

"_Ich auch_**, Eren.."

**END **

_Ich mag sie : I like you_

_Ich auch : Me too _

A/N : ASTAGA! SAYA BUKAN TERSANGKA PELAKU JIS KOK! Sungguh! Sumfeeh, saya masih demen pairing straight xD Maafkan Author yang super mesum yah, tenang kok, Kesucian Eren masih slamat kok, ini hanya gara – gara salah makan buah, jadi jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Rivaille yaw xD Kenapa bahasa Jerman? Karena itu spoiler dimana Eren berasal #plaak

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic dariku ini, dan terima kasih sudah mau reviews, kutunggu review kalian selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4 : Elves, Drawves, Leaves (1)

A/N : Terimakasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya! XD senang melihat reaksi kalian puas dengan chapter sebelumnya xD untuk chapter ini saya ingin banyakin cerita tentang Levi dan warga sekitar Hanji, soal inti ceritanya mungkin belum keliatan untuk chapter ini xD tapi semoga kalian menikmati ini yah!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : **

**Nam Min Seul, Om Howa Masih Sakit, Akashi Waifu, Syalala Ulele, babyberrypie, Miyuki489, tiwiizqitama, Raicho19, army1004, Kim Arlein 17, Kunougi Haruka, wizald, Seijuurou Eisha, chenchuuu, Amakirai.**

_I love you guys, really thanks for reviews x'D _

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

Untuk para pembaca yang masih bingung dengan ketidakstabilan cerita ini, semoga yg dibawah ini membantu

**Q &amp; A Section (You can Skip this if you want!) **

**Q : Umur Eren berapa sih sekarang? Saya masih bingung **

_A : Maaf karena Author tidak ingin terlalu detail menjelaskan waktu, tapi Eren berumur 7 tahun untuk chapter ini _

**Q : Kok Vampire bisa ga hangus kena matahari? Trus kok bisa tidur? **

_A: Jadi gini, Vampire yg hidupnya udah lama kayak Rivaille ama Farlan itu mereka bisa tahan meski ga bisa lama – lama, dan Rivaille jadi kebiasaan tidur karena kecapean nahan diri untuk tidak menghisap darahnya Eren lagi. _

**Q : Saya heran kok makin banyak maklhuk aneh ya? **

_A: Karena hutan milik Hanji ini udah kayak ensiklopedia, apa aja ada xD jadi jangan heran kalo banyak maklhuk fantasi muncul lagi, eh? Harus ganti genre yah? *nanya balik* _

**Q : Terserah Author, tapi cerita keseharian Eren gimana ya? Kok serasa melompat – lompat gitu? **

_A: Nah, ini kekurangan Author, Author sungguh bernafsu menulis ini sampai membuat para pembaca linglung, maaf ya semua, tapi anda bisa fokus ke bokong Eren #plaaak fokus ke umurnya saja maksudku #tambah bingung_

**Q : Erennya kok masih kecil saja? Kok ga gede – gede? T^T **

_A: Ah, buat para pembaca yang bukan aliran pedo *plaak* Maafkan Auhor ini yg sungguh mesum, tapi chapter buat Eren udah gede untuk dinikahkan pasti ada kok, untuk sementara nikmati dulu Eren cilik ini yah! _

* * *

_Chapter 4 : Elves, Drawves, and Leaves Part 1_

Cess.

Perempuan berambut merah yang dikat dengan gaya _pigtails _selesai memasak sup ayam plus sayur- sayuran yang sudah diiris tipis sampai tidak terlihat bentuknya, wangi makanannya menguap keluar, mengundang rasa penasaran para hewan herbivora yang sedang menikmati senjanya langit.

Sang bocah bertelinga serigala tak henti – hentinya menghentakan sendok dan garpu berbahan kayu di atas meja yang dilapisi kain berenda – renda, ditemani seorang wanita penyihir dan pria bercravat dengan pose angkuhnya.

Mata vampire itu memandangi ruangan dapur, sedari awal ia memasuki kediaman peri pemburu yang bernama Isabel ini, ia tak henti – hentinya mencari satu titik debu di setiap ruangan yang ia kunjungi, rumah milik Isabel ini bergaya klasik, tapi perabotnya sungguh sederhana, hanya dibuat dari kayu biasa, bukan kualitas tinggi, peralatan dan perlengkapannya pun sedikit, hanya ada lukisan dan hiasan buatan peri yang menghiasi setiap tembok ini.

Mata Rivaille kembali ke perlengkapan masak memasaknya , matanya tidak kalah tajam dari seekor singa, ia bisa melihat panci, piring, dan tumpukan peralatan lainnya bersih mengkilap dicuci.

'_Not bad_…' Pikirnya, ia balik lagi melihat lantai berlapis kayu itu, meski rumahnya ini berpotensial dihinggai rayap, sepertinya Isabel menggunakan suatu sihir untuk melindungi perabotan rumahnya dari serangga.

_Kebersihan. Cek. _

_Kerapihan. Cek. _

Suara api dimatikan oleh tiupan lembut dari bibir peri itu terdengar oleh Rivaille, Peri itu membawa dua piring dan dua mangkuk berisi masakannya.

"Maaf, makanannya baru matang, semoga kalian menikmati!" Ujarnya sopan, Eren yang melupakan saliva miliknya yang sudah mengalir keluar langsung mengembat ayam turkey yang sudah matang itu.

Plaak. Ia melupakan Vampire disebelahnya.

"Eren, yang sopan." Tegurnya. Telinga serigala itu menurun, Eren menurutinya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berbisik – bisik sesuatu, berdoa mungkin, lalu mencuci tangannya di mangkuk kecil berisi air dan jeruk nipis, lalu barulah ia mengambil ayam itu dengan sendok dan garpu.

"Se-Selamat Makan!" Ujarnya sebelum memakan ayamnya dengan nafsu, tak lupa ia mengambil sup buatan Isabel dan oleh – oleh jamur dari Hanji.

Rivaille ikut menikmati masakan Isabel yang selalu dipuji – puji oleh Hanji, well, omongannya tidak sepenuhnya omong kosong, rasa masakan Isabel mengingatkannya masakan Romania, tunggu, jangan – jangan ia berasal dari sana?

"Masakanmu shelalu henaaaak, Hisabel! Akhu shungguh hiiiriiii padhamu!" Puji Hanji sambil mengunyah makanannya, sikapnya meracuni Eren untuk berbuat tidak sopan.

"Hehehe, aku diajari memasak ini oleh mendiang ibuku," Cerita Isabel sambil tersenyum, ia memakan supnya dengan anggun.

"Hoo, Ibumu berasal darimana?" Tanya Rivaille tanap banyak basa – basi, nada suaranya juga seperti curiga dengan Isabel.

"Rivaille~ Jangan menanyakan Isabel seperti itu~" Peringat Hanji, meski ia tahu niat Rivaille dari awal, tapi ia tetap sungkan untuk menginterogasi wanita yang berbaik hati ini.

Rivaille memberi pandangan tajam kepada Hanji. 'Jangan bercanda.' Itulah arti kilatan marah dari matanya, ia kembali menatap Isabel, meski bahasa tubuh dan wajahnya tidak menunjukan keanehan, tapi ia tahu arti lirikan matanya terhadapnya.

Ia pernah mengenalinya.

Dan Rivaille merasa familiar dengan wewangian yang Isabel pasang diterasnya.

Apakah…. Mereka pernah menghadapi satu sama lain sebelumnya?

Eren yang sedang asik memakan makanannya tidak sadar Isabel dan Rivaille beradu pandang, seperti berbicara melewati telepati, kilatan kuning di mata hijaunya Isabel pun seperti menantangnya,

Hanya suara berisik dari mulut Eren yang menghentikan pandangan mereka.

"Eren, makan yang sopan." Tegur Rivaille, Eren langsung memiringkan mukanya dan memandang Rivaille dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hati – hati kalau makan ya, Eren," Tambah Isabel sambil mengelap pipi Eren yang kotor karena sisa – sisa makanan dengan sapu tangan miliknya, Oh, dia sengaja merebut bagian itu, Rivaille hampir mematahkan sendoknya.

Ketika mereka selesai makan bersamanya, Isabel dan Rivaille berjalan ke halaman belakang milik Isabel.

"Hey, hey! Kalian tenangkan dirilah!" Ujar Hanji yang mulai panik melihat kedua temannya saling memandang ingin membunuh, Eren yang kekenyangan berjalan tergopoh – gopoh mengikuti mereka keluar.

Halaman itu tidak terlalu luas tapi tidak juga sempit,beberapa jenis bunga ditanam disetiap pinggir pagar putih, suasana halamannya sungguh ceria sampai banyak serangga seperti kupu – kupu dan lebah menghinggap di bunga yang sedang mekar indah di siang yang cerah ini.

Tapi aura dari mereka merusak segalanya.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya…" Gumam Rivaille, kedua tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam itu kini merogoh saku celananya.

"Hm? Mungkin?" Isabel tidak menunjukan rasa takut maupun cemas, ia malah balik menantang, perlahan tangannya turun ke kantong belakangnya.

"Iya, kau seperti salah satu para bandit yang mencuri barang milik Ras Vampire di Romania, apakah aku salah?" Tanyanya balik, tangan kanannya kini menggenggam pisau kecil.

"Tidak, anda benar." Isabel tersenyum.

Eren yang sedang menikmati kupu – kupu hinggap di hidungnya tiba – tiba kaget dengan suara ledakan, matanya menangkap dua orang dewasa berbeda ras ini saling melempar senjata tajam.

"Hey! Kalian! Jangan lupa ada Si Kecil disini!" Peringat Hanji, ia tidak menginginkan pertempuran ini, tapi apa daya ketika Rivaille sudah memulainya.

Rivaille berhenti melemparinya pisau silver miliknya, sebaliknya ia lompat kearahnya dan ingin merebut senjata cambukan milik Isabel.

"Kau penggemar BDSM juga, huh?" Tanyanya ketika cambukan itu sukses mengikat kakinya, Isabel tersenyum puas.

"Kalau bertempur dengan maklhuk sepertimu," Isabel menarik cambukannya untuk membuat pria vampire ini tumbang, perkiraan terik matahari hari ini mungkin membuat kekuatan vampire ini turun drastis.

Tapi Rivaille bukan vampire biasa, ia malah melompat kebelakang dan otomatis pegangan Isabel lepas karena terkejut, kini cambukan itu berada ditangannya.

"Kau ingin mencambukku, huh?" Tantang Isabel, kini ia membuka baju luar, menunjukan tank top putihnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu." Rivaille melempar cambukan itu jauh – jauh. "Sanggup menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan tangan kosong?" Rivaille membuka kedua sarung tangannya, menaruh di kantong celananya.

"_You bet_."

Kini mereka beradu tendangan, RIvaille memiringkan wajahnya, membiarkan kaki kekar itu mendarat diatas pundaknya, lalu ia tarik kakinya dan memutarkan badannya, Isabel jatuh dengan wajah hidung berdarah.

"Ups." Vampire itu agak sombong dengan kekuatannya, Isabel tersulut api amarahnya.

Ia tendang pergelangan kaki yang dilapisi sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap, Vampire itu tidak tumbang, tapi lengah, Isabel langsung bangkit dan menendang Vampire yang tersungkur itu.

**SMASH!** Pipi kanannya bonyok.

Rivaille mendecih sambil mengelus pipinya yang membiru, wajahnya tambah seram, Rivaille berlari dan meluncurkan tinjunya ke wajah Isabel.

"Woooooo! Curang mengincar wajah!" Sorak Hanji yang sangat menganggu, sedangkan Eren terbengong melihat perkelahian live didepannya.

Isabel menahan serangannya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Jangan kau kira aku lemah," Isabel tertawa, ia tarik tangannya dan tendang bagian perut vampire itu.

"Khhhh!" Vampire itu terbatuk – batuk, belum selesai membalasnya, Isabel sudah melompat keatasnya dan menjatuhkan sikunya yang super tajam ke punggungnya.

"Argh!"

Meski sikunya agak sakit, Isabel berdiri dan meninggalkan vampire itu yang tersungkur ditanah, menganggap dirinya sudah menenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Sir Rivai!" Panggil Eren yang khawatir dengan vampire itu.

"Jangan kira…. Ini sudah selesai….." Gumaman vampire itu tertangkap di telinganya. "Tch, Keras kepala-"

Isabel terkejut tidak menemukan sosok vampire itu ketika ia membalikkan badannya, tahu – tahu Rivaille sudah dibelakangnya, ia jedutkan dahi super keras itu ke kepala Isabel.

Setelah Isabel tersungkur karena pusing, ia angkat badannya dan banting tubuh wanita yang berotot itu seperti _wrestling _manusia.

Teng Teng! Rivaille menang.

"Woooo!" Hanji tetap menyorakinya dengan bibir maju lima senti itu, sedangkan werewolf cilik itu menghampiri sambil memberi peluk.

"Sakit ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir itu, Nyem, Rivaille ingin melahapnya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Eren." Rivaille menggendongnya, Serigala cilik itu senantiasa menjilati luka memar di pipinya. "Biar cepet sembuh!" Pekiknya. Rivaille hanya diam, menikmati lidah kecil itu mengusap dikulitnya yang dingin.

Isabel perlahan bangun, dibantu oleh Hanji yang merasa bersalah kepada Isabel, tapi wanita itu tidak marah kepadanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa maumu, Hoy Vampire Emon!" Tanya Isabel setengah kesal dengan vampire yang datang tak diundang lalu menyerangnya.

Rivaille berbalik dengan wajah yang ditekuk itu, tersinggung dengan panggilan Isabel, mungkin?

"H-Hoy! Jangan panggil dia seperti itu!" Hanji panik kalau Rivaille marah dan pertarungan mereka dilanjutkan.

Rivaille menghampirinya. "Aku ingin kau merawat Eren untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." Jawabnya singkat, tidak ada kata tolong yang sopan dan manis dari bibirnya.

Mereka saling tatapan lagi, dan kali ini Hanji ingin melerai keduanya.

"Um, Aku pikir-"

"Imbalannya?" Tanya Isabel tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Hanji, Rivaille mengeluarkan kertas perjanjian yang memiliki logo dari Kerajaan Vampire, entah dibuatnya kapan tapi sepertinya Rivaille sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Semua barang curianmu kuanggap tidak ada." Hanji masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kilatan di mata Isabel menunjukan dirinya tertarik.

"Deal." Isabel mentandatangani surat perjanjian itu, Rivaille menyeringai puas, disambut senyuman balik dari Isabel.

Hanji melongo melihat mereka.

"Yay! Jadi Sir Rivai dan Nona Isabel berbaikan!" Eren memeluk Rivaille dan memberi kecupan di pipi Isabel, oh sungguh anak yang lucu.

"Kalian seperti pasangan muda-"

_**BUUUGH!**_

Hanji menerima tonjokan dari keduanya.

* * *

"Sir Rivai mau…pergi?" Tanya Eren dengan muka yang tidak rela, meski ia sudah nyaman berada didekat Isabel, tapi ia tidak mau jauh – jauh dengan vampire suram ini.

"Hanya sebentar, jadilah anak baik, Isabel akan menjagamu.." Ujar Rivaille, meski ia merasa hatinya miris melihat ekspresi serigala kecil, ia tidak bisa memanjakan Eren lebih dari ini.

"Rivaille akan membawa hadiah untukmu, kok!" Bujuk Hanji sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Benarkah!? Bawa hadiah yang besar dan enak ya!" Pinta Eren dengan semangat, Rivaille mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari rumahnya,

Hanji membisiki sesuatu kepada Rivaille. 'Yang dimaksud Eren bukan 'barang'mu kok-Uuuugh!'

'Masih aja kesempatan berbicara mesum, _Shitty glasses_.' Geram Rivaille sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Eren dan Isabel, lalu terbang dengan secepat kilat.

"Uh… Mereka mau kemana yah…" Gumam Eren, ia ingin sekali ikut mereka berpetualang keluar sana, tapi karena Rivaille sudah memberi perintah untuk menetap disini, mau tidak mau ia mencoba menurut.

"Ayo, Eren~ Aku ajarkan kamu sesuatu~" Bujuk Isabel, ia mempunyai seribu ide untuk mengalihkan pikiran Eren dari vampire mesum itu.

Isabel tahu makna pandangan Rivaille kepada Eren, ia bisa mencium bau – bau skandal menarik dari kedua maklhuk yang berbeda ras ini.

.

.

.

"Isabel pernah membuat masalah dengan para vampire?" Tanya Hanji yang selagi mengantarkan Rivaille ke perbatasan, dimana Farlan menunggunya.

"Bukan masalah lagi, dia salah satu pencuri incaran para tetua yang ingin dipenggal kepalanya, Well, dia hanya mencuri rempah – rempah dan perhiasan koleksi kami…" Geramnya, meski ia tidak terima apa yang Isabel perbuat, tapi ia lebih memilih bekerja sama dengannya untuk sementara.

"Oh begitu, lalu bagaimana kau membuat surat itu?"

"Jangan bilang Farlan tentang isinya." Peringat Rivaille sambil meluruskan dua jari ke matanya.

"Sip!" Entah bisa dipercaya atau tidak, Ia terpaksa menjadikan Hanji saksi perjanjian mereka, kalau tidak ada saksi, bisa jadi penipuan.

Sang vampire yang berambut coklat dengan manik mata berwarna hazel, ia melihat kehadiran teman lamanya dan juga teman barunya.

"Kalian lama sekali, bisa – bisa pasukan dari Inggris sudah disini-"

"Ayo berangkat." Rivaille menarik jubah Farlan yang segelap malam itu. "Heey! Tunggu dulu! Hanji!"

Farlan memberinya sebungkus kantong hitam kepada penyihir itu.

"Sesuai perjanjian," Farlan mengedipkan matanya, dibalas oleh kedipan iseng Hanji. "Tentu~"

Rivialle menyipit matanya, curiga kepada dua maklhuk ini, seakan – akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk dirinya. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Keduanya menyeringai dan menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak~"

Kalau saja mereka berdua tidak ada urusan penting dengannya, sudah diobrak – abrik mereka berdua.

* * *

_Suara gemericik hujan bergemuruh di telinga lancipnya. _

_Bau tanah yang basah kini menutupi mayat – mayat yang bergelimpangan di medan perang. _

_Para monster yang tersisa kini mengelilinginya, sekujur tubuh berbulu mereka basah, warna merah dari luka dan darah itu perlahan pudar karena tercampur rintik hujan yang makin deras itu. _

_Jubah hitam sepanjang kakinya yang ia gunakan kini lempar karena sudah tersobek – sobek oleh gigitan dan cakarannya, herannya, tubuhnya masih sempurna, tidak ada darah yang keluar dari badannya._

_**Karena ia tidak memiliki darah sama sekali. **_

_Vampire itu hanya menggunakan sembilah pedang untuk mengalahkan lawannya, dan korbannya sudah berserakan di lapangan basah ini, para monster yang besarnya dua kali lipat darinya menyeringit dahi. _

"_Kau…Monster…." Monster itu merasa sedih kehilangan teman – teman seperjuangannya gara – gara utusan dari Para Drakula itu. _

"_Heh… Kalian lebih baik mengaca…" Desis Rivaille yang berwajah tampak lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya, dilihat dari sorot matanya, ia masih segar dan berjiwa besar dalam membunuh, sungguh lawan yang tangguh. _

_Rivaille menghunus pedangnya ke monster dibelakang dan depannya, ia putarkan untuk memotong dua kepala monster itu, tiga dari arah barat berlari mencoba menyergapnya. _

_Rivaille melompat dan mengaktifkan pedang – pedang kecil di sepatu boots hitamnya sudah terkena tanah separuhnya. _

_Ia tendang tiga monster berbadan besar itu, berhasil membuat dada mereka merembes, kini ia keluarkan cakar dari tangannya, ia tarik jantungnya sampai lepas keluar, ia lakukan hal sama kepada para monster yang lain. _

_Tes tes tes. _

_Suara hujan semakin deras, sampai – sampai suara remukan dati cengkraman Rivaille tidak terdengar. _

_Sang Kapten yang memando peperangan ini berdiri didepannya, mendengar keluhan vampire didepannya. _

"_Tch, kotor…" _

_Mata mereka saling bertatapan. _

"_Meski kami sering disebut monster…. Kaulah monster sesungguhnya, ditakdirkan menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan diperalat, sungguh monster yang malang…" Ujarnya. _

"_Tch, jangan samakan aku dengan para cecenguk yang hanya bisa duduk itu, aku kesini hanya mencari lawan yang kuat, Tch, ternyata kalian sama saja…" Rivaille melepaskan sarung tangan hitam itu, pedangnya yang ia pakai kini sudah terbelah dua. _

_Monster didepannya tidak bergeming, meski luka – luka dibadannya sudah lebih dari parah, ia masih berdiri dengan tegaknya. _

"_Semoga pertarungan ini memuaskanmu, Monster."_

"_Heh, Sama – sama, Monster, oh apa kuperlu sebutkan namamu? Jaeger?"_

"_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAUR!" _

.

.

.

"Rivaille… Rivaille!"

Panggilan dari Farlan berhasil membuatnya sadar dari kenangan kelam yang ia kubur dalam – dalam.

'Kenapa aku mengingat kejadian itu?' Rivaille memijit keningnya, terik matahari sekarang mungkin membuatnya agak pusing sampai memori lama terulang lagi di pikirannya, saat ia membuka matanya lagi, kini ia berdiri didepan istana milik para Vampire.

The Drakula's Castle.

Meski terlihat seperti bangunan tua dan tidak berpenghuni di siang hari yang terik ini, istana ini akan hidup di malam hari.

"Paling pada tidur jam segini, mana suhu udara semakin panas!" Kulit Farlan perlahan memerah, seakan – akan terbakar perlahan.

Rivaille mendengus dan memasuki istana yang dulu menjadi rumahnya dengan berat hati, ia berharap para tetua brengsek itu tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang macam – macam.

Ruang utama istana itu tidak berubah, tetap seram dan suram seperti biasa, bahkan cahaya matahari bisa menembus lebih dalam, korden hitam menahan semua cahaya mentari, para pelayan yang hanya tulang belulang itu memberi hormat kepada Rivaille dan Farlan.

"Apa ada di tempatnya?" Tanya Farlan dengan sopan kepada tengkorak yang sedang menyapu sudut ruangan.

"Ah… Dia ada di ruang…kerjanya…" Jawab pelayan itu dengan pelan, maklum rahang giginya sudah mau kropos.

"Sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan kamu, Rivaille~" Farlan menepuk pundaknya, bersimpati Rivaille harus menghadap kepada atasannya yang bipolar itu.

Rivaille tidak membalas, ia menaiki tangga yang megah itu tanpa merasakan kekhawatiran atau was – was, ia ketuk pintu yang memiliki cat warna putih, terdengar suara berat yang familiar memanggilnya masuk.

"Rivaille…"

Erwin Smith, sang Vampire yang memiliki tingkat lebih tinggi darinya, berwibawa, strategis dan juga susah ditebak pola pikirnya, atasannya yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kelakuan Rivaille.

"Apa kabar, kawan? Kau tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya," Erwin memberinya senyuman, Rivaille tidak bergeming dari tempat berdirinya.

"Ada apa dengan gestur kaku itu? Silahkan duduk," Erwin menyilahkan Rivaille duduk dikursi hadapannya, vampire cebol itu tidak membalas.

Erwin menghela nafas. "Kau ini memang tidak ada basa – basinya," Erwin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menaruh semua berkas yang ia pegang, melepaskan kacamata bacanya.

"Erwin, apa kau memberi tahu para cecenguk itu mengenai soal-"

"Mereka hanya tahu kau berlibur ke suatu pulau nun jauh disana, mereka tidak tahu mengenai 'serigala kecil'mu itu…" Erwin menyeringai. "Aku sedikit bingung kenapa kau mau berlibur di hutan sana, masih banyak tempat liburan yang lebih enak dari villa yang sudah hancur itu-"

"Erwin, hentikan basa – basimu, kau tahu kan kenapa aku mau balik ke tempat suram ini…" Rivaille mengepal tangannya, berharap atasannya ini berhenti mempermainkan emosinya.

'Sialan, Farlan memberitahu semuanya…' Sudah tidak aneh lagi melihat wajah Farlan yang merasa bersalah.

"Soal 'serigala' itu adalah urusanku, kau tidak perlu tahu, Erwin." Rivaille memberi tatapan membunuhnya, ia ingin urusannya cepat – cepat selesai.

"Hmmm…" Erwin mendapat pecahan 'puzzle' mengenai perasaan Rivaille dari matanya. "Jadi itu alasan kau membuat kastil kecil- kecilan disana…." Erwin berjalan memutar.

"Kau tahu kan apa reaksi para Tetua kalau tahu Vampire macam dirimu membangun kastil disana, mereka mencium bau-"

"Aku tidak membelot, Erwin, hentikan teori bodohmu ini, kau tahu kan apa mauku,"

"Melarikan diri dari ikatan perjanjian yang kau buat tidak akan membuah hasil, Rivaille, apa kau menyesal, menyerahkan dirimu sebagai, Ah, sebaiknya aku tidak mengungkit ini…" Erwin berhenti ceramah ketika melihat aura membunuh disekelilingnya, dia memang Vampire yang terkenal egoisnya.

"Aku tidak berniat melarikan diri, mulai detik ini, aku akan menuruti perintahmu, dengan satu syarat…"

Erwin cukup terkejut dengan tawaran Rivaille, padahal ia Vampire yang paling sulit diatur, kesempatan emas seperti ini tidak akan terlewat lagi.

"Apapun syaratnya, aku penuhi." Erwin mulai membuat daftar pekerjaan Rivaille yang panjangnya hampir satu meter.

* * *

"Bosan…."

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Rivaille pergi, Eren merasa bosan dengan lingkungannya, bukan, Isabel memperlakukannya dengan baik kok, ia diajarkan berbagai macam aktivitas seperti menanam, memancing, memasak, dan masih banyak lagi. Cukup menyenangkan, tapi Eren tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gundah di hatinya.

"Eren kamu kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Isabel yang khawatir dengan kondisi Eren, serigala kecil itu mendadak mogok makan.

"Ung… Aku merasa tidak enak badan…"

"Kenapa? Badanmu panas?" Isabel menyentuh keningnya, tapi tidak merasakan suhu abnormal maupun gejala lain.

Eren menggeleng pelan. "Sir Rivai tidak ada disini…"

Isabel tertawa dalam hati, serigala didepannya sungguh imut. "Kau merindukannya, Eren,"

"Rindu?"

"Iya, kau merasa sesak disini.." Isabel menepuk dada Eren. "Karena Ia tidak ada disisimu, kan?"

Eren mengangguk. "Jadi aku tidak sakit?" Isabel mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Tidak kok, kamu lapar, hm?"

Ekor Eren kini mulai berkibas semangat,masakan Isabel menjadi favoritnya semenjak Rivaille pergi, meski lidahnya juga merindukan masakan Vampire itu yang gosong.

_Sraak Sraaak! _

Eren mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak dari semak – semak dekat teras rumah Isabel, Sang peri yang sedang fokus menghangatkan pancinya yang berisi sup tomat tidak memperhatikan Eren yang perlahan berjalan keluar.

Serigala cilik itu berlari dengan gaya anjing menghampiri semak itu, ia mengendus bau suatu maklhuk hidup yang asing.

Ketika ia ingin menyelip kedalam semak, ia melihat sekilas maklhuk yang berbadan manusia tapi kecil, berlari menjauh, Eren yang penasaran mengejarnya.

Hooosh Hooosh Hoosh

Manusia kerdil itu berlari semakin cepat, Eren pun tidak mau kalah, ia tambah kecepatannya dan HAP! Ia berhasil menangkap manusia itu.

"L-Lepaskan!" Eren merangkak tepat diatasnya, tangannya mencengkram kedua tangannya, Eren menatap lekat orang itu, ajaran Rivaille memang selalu tepat, meski sekarang Eren terlihat seperti calon pemerko- Uhm! Ganti topik.

Topi milik maklhuk itu lepas, menunjukan telinganya yang lancip, bukan manusia berarti. Eren tidak beranjak, ia endus setiap bau yang berada didekatnya.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Eren dengan polos, maklhuk itu berhenti meronta dan menatap balik, ia baru sadar dirinya ditangkap werewolf cilik, Eren perlahan membebaskan maklhuk yang tidak berambut itu.

"Kenapa kamu botak-"

"Hey, _terserah aku mau botak apa engga_!" makhluk kerdil itu mendadak sewot, ia berdiri sambil mengambil topinya.

"Aku Eren, namamu siapa?" Eren ikut berdiri dan menjulur tangannya, rupanya tinggi mereka sama.

Luluh dengan mata Eren yang menggemaskan itu, ia akhirnya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Connie, seorang elf yang tinggal di sana," Connie menunjukan jalan rahasia diantara dua pohon yang memiliki lubang besar.

"Elf itu apa?" Tanya Eren, masih dengan postur imutnya. "Hehehe, kau tidak tahu bangsa sehebat kami? Ayo ikut aku!" Ajak elf itu, Eren tertarik dengan tempat tinggalnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia ikuti Connie.

"Eren, supnya sudah jadi-Lho! Eren!?" Isabel hampir menjatuhkan pancinya ketika tidak melihat sosok serigala itu.

'Aneh, biasanya ia tidak pernah keluar tanpa seizinnya, jangan bilang ada sesuatu yang menariknya keluar?' Pikir wanita berambut semerah tomat itu, Isabel keluar rumahnya, meninggalkan sup hangat kesukaan serigala kecil itu.

* * *

"Wow!" Eren terkejut ketika melihat desa yang ditinggali Connie, banyak rumah dengan pohon jerami, bentuk bangunannya juga bernuasa pepohonan, ia takjub dengan pemandangan yang disuguhi oleh bangsa elves ini.

"Kau terpukau dengan kehebatan ini, heh?" Connie menjadi sombong entah alasannya apa, Eren tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

Ketika Eren hendak keluar dari semak persembunyian mereka, tiba – tiba Connie memberinya jubah berwarna hijau, kepalanya ditutupi oleh tudungnya, Eren tidak mengerti maksud Connie.

"Kau harus ditutupi biar tidak ketahuan!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ketahuan?" Connie menepuk jidatnya. "Elves itu kurang menghargai orang – orang selain ras mereka sendiri, kau bisa tertangkap!" Bisiknya dengan serius, meski Eren tidak menunjukan wajah mengerti, ia mengangguk – angguk saja.

"Kau tidak boleh jauh – jauh dariku, ya!" Perlahan mereka bergabung berjalan dengan para elves yang sedang beraktivitas, Eren berjalan sambil mengendus – ngendus mereka, aroma di desa ini lebih segar, meski kota peri juga menarik, tapi disini tidak berbau banyak gula, yang dimaksud serbuk milik peri.

Perut Eren berbunyi, ia lupa bahwa ia belum makan siang, dan teringat Isabel pasti mengkhawatirkannya, ketika ia hendak mundur, ia mencium bau wangi dari arah rumah sederhana yang memiliki jendela terbuka.

'Wangi…. Wangi Pie!' Eren berlari ke arah rumah itu, Connie tidak sempat menghentikannya, seorang elf yang hendak mengambil kue pie itu kaget melihat seseorang berjalan cepat kepadanya.

"Berhenti, Eren!"

Connie menarik jubahnya, membuat penampilan Eren terlihat, dan elf didepannya berteriak kencang.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Buru – buru Connie mengajak Eren untuk kabur, tapi serigala itu kebingungan, plus lapar karena energinya mulai menepis, karena kelambatan Eren, tahu – tahu mereka sudah tertangkap oleh seseorang yang bertubuh besar.

Oh, rupanya Kitts, sang kepala Elf.

"Lagi – lagi kau membuat masalah, Connie!" Amarah Elf itu membuat mereka mematung, rupanya elf yang satu ini cukup seram karena tingginya dua kali lipat darinya, meski tingginya masih dibawah manusia normal.

"Eh, bapak! Saya tidak melihat anda tadi, hehehe-"

"Yang kalian serang itu istri saya!" Connie_ kicep_, kini tidak ada jalan kabur untuk menghindari omelan yang muncrat dari Kitts.

"Siapa lagi yang kamu bawa, Huh!? Werewolf!? Kau sudah gila!? Kau ingin satu desa ini habis dimakan oleh maklhuk macam dia!?"

Teriakan Kitts membuat Eren menurunkan telinganya, meski ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya, ah, ia berharap Rivaille yang memarahinya, ia rela sampai keujung dunia dihukum oleh Vampire suram itu.

"Sudah membawa si pencuri kentang, kau tahu kan dia adalah Drawf!? Kenapa kau membawa malapetaka desa ini, huh!?"

Connie sudah capek dimarahi oleh Ketua yang keras kepala ini. "Pak, saya hanya bosan kenapa desa ini, kenapa kita tidak membuka diri dan menerima makhluk lain-"

"Dan kau ingin territorial kita dijajah!?"

"Pak, Madam Hanji sudah baik memberi kita tempat tinggal-"

"Halah! Anak kecil sok tahu!"

_PLAAAK! _

Connie ditampar olehnya, jatuh tersungkur disebelah Eren, Serigala kecil itu mulai marah karena teman barunya ditampar dengan kasar, ia siap – siap menerkam Elf yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tunggu!"

Isabel sang peri pemburu melompat dari atas pepohonan, Eren terkejut dengan kehadirannya, ada sebersit perasaan senang dan bersalah di hatinya.

"Hentikan ini, serigala kecil ini tidak salah apa – apa, Saya yang bertanggung jawab."

"Hah!? Kau lagi, Isabel, mau apa kau disini, Huh!? Menjaga peliharaanmu saja tidak becus!" Sindir Kitts dengan sadis, meski ia sudah kehilangan niat untuk beradu mulut dengan peri-tukang-ikut-campur ini.

Isabel hanya meminta maaf dan mencoba menenangkan Eren, Kitts pergi tanpa banyak bacotan darinya, Eren yang ingin mengajak Connie pulang bersamanya sudah menghilang, ia kecewa teman barunya meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan salam, Isabel membawa Eren pulang dengan selamat meski perutnya berbunyi terus menerus.

Serigala kecil itu mulai menangis. "Hiks-aku membuat kesalahan,hiks…sampai Connie.. hiks-Ama Nona Isabel-Hiks-"

"Sudah, jangan ditangisi.." Isabel mengusap punggungnya. "Aku tidak marah kepadamu kok, Connie pasti akan menemuimu lagi…"

Meski usapannya lembut, Eren mengharapkan sentuhan Rivaille sekarang, ia sungguh merindukan vampire itu.

.

.

.

"Heeeh, begitu ya kejadiannya…" Komentar Hanji, ia mampir untuk melihat si kecil yang semangat ini, tahu – tahu sudah tidur dikamar tamu milik Isabel.

"Iya, mereka sungguh dekat sekali ya," Tambah Isabel sambil meminum teh seduhannya, Hanji menahan ketawanya.

"Haha, bukan dekat lagi, mereka udah sepasang kekasih-Ups!" Isabel hampir keselek dengan minumannya, Peri itu memang merasakan hubungan aneh antara mereka berdua, tapi sulit dipercaya vampire macam Rivaille ternyata-

"Jangan bicara soal ini didepan Rivaille, yah! Aku mohon!" Hanji memohon sampai membuat pose sujud didepan Isabel, Peri berambut merah itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong – ngomong aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu…" Ujar Isabel, penyihir itu sudah tak sujud lagi, melainkan sedang mengemas barangnya.

"Apa? Tentang misi yang dijalani Rivaille sekarang? Entahlah, itu vampire banyak acara-Ups misi maksudku sampai – sampai anak tercintanya tidak dikunjungi sampai sekarang-"

"Bukan, ini mengenai para elves yang tinggal didekat daerah sini…" Isabel memainkan jarinya. "Kenapa kau memperbolehkan mereka tinggal disini sementara mereka jelas – jelas menutupi daerahnya?"

Hanji berdehem sebentar. "Ehm, sebenarnya mereka tidak sejahat yang kau lihat, mereka maklhuk baik – baik dan menghargai tempat kok, buktinya hutanku semakin subur semenjak mereka tinggal disini hanya saja…" Tangan Hanji mengambil sapu yang disenderkan di tembok dekat pintu keluar.

Hanji mengelap sapunya dengan kasih sayang. "Mereka pernah diserang oleh ras lain, seluruh desa mereka dibakar habis – habisan, semenjak itu, Kitts, sang Ketua mereka, memutuskan untuk menutup desanya karena trauma itu…"

Akhirnya peri berambut merah itu mengerti, memang ia pernah sempat bertengkar dengan Kitts sebelumnya ketika ia datang ke desanya hanya untuk barter beberapa barang dan hasilnya nihil, padahal elves memiliki beberapa benda yang bagus dikoleksi.

Isabel mengantarkan Hanji sampai kedepan teras, rasa penasaran Isabel belum meredam. "Eng, Hanji?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang kira – kira menyerang desa elves itu?"

Hanji menghela nafas panjang. "Kau jangan salah paham kepada orangnya ya-"

"Memang kenapa? Aku kan tidak kenal dengannya-"

"Yang melakukannya adalah seorang monster yang haus segala darah, dan namanya adalah…"

_**Rivaille**_

* * *

"Hatsu!"

Vampire yang memiliki paras tampan ini tengah berdiri diatas pulau yang bersuhu tropis, sungguh sangat diluar akal kenapa Vampire ganteng berkulit pucat ini di pulau yang mempunyai suhu berbahaya ini.

"Kau barusan bersin?" Tanya Farlan yang memakai baju wisatawan sebagai menyamar, meski kulitnya gatal dan memanas, ia tak bisa memakai jubah ditengah kumpulan masyarakat pribumi.

"Tch, fokus kepada misi, bodoh, kau mau mengering disini?" Rivaille mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, mana ada vampire bersin di cuaca yang ekstrim ini? Kecuali kalau dibicarakan oleh orang tentunya.

'Tch, pasti ini ulah Hanji' Pikirnya, siapa lagi yang demen gossip dan menyebar fitnah selain Hanji? Ya untung saja itu hanya imajinasinya.

Lagi – lagi Erwin memberi tugas yang menyebalkan, susah – susah gampang bagi Rivaille, tugasnya hari ini cukup simple, barter dengan penyihir tropis, dengan bahasa alien tentunya, untung saja Farlan jago dalam bernegoisasi, kali ini teman lamanya sedang diancam olehnya karena sudah menceritakan masalahnya kepada Erwin tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ya maafin sayalah, Rivaille, saya cuman memberi tahu sedikit soal Villamu yang di-"

Rivaille lama – lama heran dengan orang – orang di sekitar, kenapa mereka bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Diam, Farlan, atau kutinggal kau disini sampai menjadi mayat gosong?"

"Y-Ya, maksudku disana ada orangnya!" Farlan menunjukan gubuk yang bernuasa kumuh, gubuk itu hanya terbuat dari kayu – kayu tipis, jauh dari rumah – rumah pribumi yang biasa.

Rivaille menyerah urusannya kepada Farlan untuk hari ini, kembali lagi ke misi – misi dari Erwin, selama 4 hari ini, ia disuruh untuk membereskan para tikus – tikus yang mulai menggrogoti dan membelot dari belakang, seperti pekerjaan anak buah mafia dalam dunia manusia.

Semasa Rivaille 'muda', yang berarti saat ia masih awal – awal menjadi vampire, ia pernah menuruti perintah ini kepada Erwin, sebagai uji coba kelayakan para Tetua, ketika ia sering mengikuti pertempuran para Vampire, ia dijadikan prajurit utama, dan semenjak itu ia ogah – ogahan menuruti perintah sang atasannya ini.

'Erwin benar – benar mengerjaiku sekarang…' Rivaille menggigit ibu jarinya, kesal dikerjai oleh para vampire jangkung ini, tapi meski begitu, Rivaille bukanlah orang yang cepat menyerah, ia akan melakukan apa saja….

_Untuk melindungi Eren dari para orang – orang yang mengincar nyawanya. _

"Rivaille!" Panggilan Falran menyelamatkan Rivaille dari fatamorgana Eren si werewolf cilik yang terlihat di pinggir pantai, walaupun seharusnya fatamorgana itu hanya ada di padang pasir.

"Kau mendapat barang yang dibutuhkan?" Tanya Rivaille tanpa basa – basi, topi jeraminya sudah ia buka dan dibuat kipas dadakan untuk mendinginkan kerongkongannya.

"Iya, dan kau tahu, dukun beranak- maksudku, penyihir lokal itu tahu mengenai serigala murni!"

Tahu – tahu topi jerami Rivaille hilang terbawa angin.

* * *

"Hari ini Sir Rivai akan pulang!?" Pekik Eren, wajahnya terkejut, girang dan panik menjadi satu, Isabel tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Iya, aku mendapat kabar burung Rivaille akan kembali kesini untuk menemuimu!" Isabel tersenyum dan menerima pelukan dari Eren yang erat.

"Yay yay yay!" Eren berjingkrak, berlari mengelilingi Isabel untuk beberapa saat, lalu berhenti didepannya lagi. "Ngomong – ngomong kabar burung itu apa?"

"Kabar yang datang dari burung, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ooooh, kukira burung itu datangnya dari dalam celana, itu lho yang diantara dua kaki-" Mendadak Isabel serasa disambar petir.

"S-Siapa yang mengajarkan soal itu?" Tanya Isabel penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sir Rivai!" Jawab Eren dengan jujurnya, Isabel harus mempertanyakan kewarasan Vampire ini.

Selagi Isabel mempersiapkan makanan siang, Eren berlari keluar untuk membersihkan teras, pagi ini ia membantu Isabel menanam bunga Lily dan Anggrek, jadi terasnya penuh tanah dari kakinya, untung saja ia sudah mandi sejam yang lalu.

Ketika sudah sepenuhnya bersih, ia melihat seseorang bergerak diantara semak – semak, Eren meninggalkan teras dan berjalan perlahan, kali ini ia tidak akan berjalan terlalu jauh dari rumah Isabel.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu, Connie." Ujarnya dengan lantang.

Si maklhuk kerdil itu menampakan botaknya. "Shuuushh! Aku tidak memanggilmu, huh!" Ia membuang muka. "Aku menunggu seseorang tahu!"

"O-Ooh…" Telinga serigala itu menurun, matanya mulai berair.

"Eh-Eh! Kamu kenapa!?" Connie yang merasa membuatnya menangis merasa bersalah.

"H-Hiks, Connie membenciku Huwaaaa! Aku minta maaf, Huwaaaa-" Tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Hey, Hey! Aku tidak membencimu! Berhenti menangis, Eren!" Elf botak itu panik melihat serigala ini mendadak cengeng, dia takut dijitak oleh peri kekar itu.

"Huwaaa-"

"Mau kentang?" Potong suara yang baru Eren kenali.

Kedua anak laki – laki yang beda ras ini berhenti ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan tubuh yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan mereka, memakan sekumpulan kentang yang ia bawa, mulutnya masih mengunyah dan menyodorkan kepada anak serigala itu.

"Sasha!" Connie terkejut melihat teman lamanya akhirnya datang juga, Eren mengendus – ngendus makanan yang disodorkan Sasha.

"A-Aku boleh makan ini?" Tanya Eren, Sasha mengangguk pelan. "Makasih!" Dengan senang hati Eren mengambil makanannya dan memakannya sampai habis.

"Huh, kau mempunyai nafsu makan yang sama dengan babi ini," Ledek Connie sambil menunjukan jarinya kepada Sasha, "Hey, aku bukan babi! Tapi seorang Dwarf!"

"Terserah, setahuku Dwarf itu punya jenggot dan kumis berwarna putih…" Connie berjalan mengelilingi Sasha yang sedang makan, Eren pun ikut memerhatikan Sasha juga.

Dia memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Elf botak itu, hanya saja badannya agak lebih gemuk daripada Connie dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil biasa, apakah benar dia seorang dwarf?

"Jhangan Rhashis Begithulah-" Protes Sasha yang memakan roti babak dua, ucapannya tidak jelas karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan potongan roti itu, Connie _sweatdropped_.

"Sudahlah, lagipula buat apa kamu kesini, Eren? Isabel bisa marah kepadamu," Connie duduk di dekat dibawah pohon.

"Kalian kenal Nona Isabel?" Tanya Eren senantiasa ikut duduk dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu, warga disini kenal semua, dia satu – satunya peri yang berkelana sendiri, ya, dia collector dan hunter sih, kadang suka berhijrah kesana kemari mengumpulkan barang, dia pernah ngotot ke desaku cuman untuk menukar barang yang ia inginkan, sayang si Kitts, si Elf keras kepala, malah mengusirnya," Cerita Connie sambil memainkan daun – daun.

"Hu'uh, dia jago masak juga, kadang aku suka mencuri makanannya, tapi ketika ketahuan, dia malah menawarkanku makan bareng, dia orangnya baik dan ramah kok!" Komentar Sasha sambil menunjukan bintang dimatanya.

"Heh, dasar tukang makan! Lagipula dari kemarin aku tidak melihatmu disini…" Connie menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Heh? Desaku sedang terkena masalah pencurian, dan aku yang menjadi tersangka," Ceirta Sasha sambil membongkar tas selempang kecilnya yang ia bawa, mencari secuil roti. "Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku yang dituduh, padahal yang dicuri itu emas, kau tahu kan barang seperti itu tidak bisa dimakan-"

"Pffft, lagian kamu nekat mencuri sana sini, makanya hentikan kebiasaan burukmu!" Sasha sepertinya tidak tertarik mendengar nasehat Connie yang diulang – ulang seperti kaset rusak, kebiasaannya sudah mendarah daging.

"Omong – omong soal pencurian, desaku juga sedang terkena musibah itu, segala benda logam dan yang mengkilap menghilang, dan lagi – lagi aku yang dituduh, penjagaan desaku menjadi lebih ketat seperti biasanya, sampai – sampai tidak bisa keluar-"

"Lalu kenapa Connie bisa keluar?" Tanya Eren dengan penasaran, ekor tebalnya mulai berkibas lagi.

"Simple, aku tahu jalan kecil yang tidak diketahui siapa – siapa," Connie mengedipkan mata sebelah. "Hah, Desaku semakin terisolasi ketika mendengar suatu kabar…"

"Kabar apa?"

"Bahwa ada seorang Vampire yang mulai tinggal disini, Si Tua Kitts menghampiri Hanji beberapa kali untuk mengomelinya, dia sangat parno ama monster haus darah itu," Connie memungut buah cherry yang berada didekatnya, lalu menyodorkan kepada Eren, dan tahu – tahu Sasha mengambilnya.

"Omong – omong, kenapa seorang werewolf sepertimu berada disini?" Tanya Sasha yang kini matanya memandang Eren engan penasaran.

"Setahuku Werewolves itu tinggal berkelompok! Sebelum aku pindah kesini, gunung yang dulu kutinggali dipenuhi Werewolves lho, sampai sang Ketua, si Nile, tidak betah dan pindah kesini, lumayan, gunung ini memiliki tambang yang bagus-"

"Hoo, kalau begitu, dimana gunung yang dulu kau tinggali?"

Suara baritone yang mereka tidak kenal itu bergema diantara bocah mistis ini, Connie dan Sasha shock melihat seseorang dengan kulit pucat dan juga wajahnya yang super seram dan suram itu, keduanya merasa nyawanya terancam dengan aura gelap disekitar orang itu.

"Sir Rivai!"

Eren melompat dan memeluk vampire itu.

* * *

"Kau apa!?"

Suara Rivaille lebih kencang dari biasanya, ia menggebrak meja dan berdiri, memandang dua wanita didepannya dengan wajah kaget plus marah.

"Dengar, Rivaille, waktu itu dia tidak sengaja meninggalkannya-" Hanji mencoba membantu Isabel yang sedang dimarahi habis – habisan oleh Rivaille, masalahnya? Tentu saja mengenai Eren.

"Hanji, kau tahu kan Elves tidak akan segan – segan membunuh siapa saja yang mendatangi daerah teritorialnya-" Desis Rivaille, ia tidak mengurangi rasa amarahnya kepada dua orang ini.

"Itu dulu, Rivaille! Mereka tidak sekejam itu sekarang! Lagipula mereka hanya takut kepada orang asing-"

"Persetan dengan mereka! Kalau apa – apa terjadi dengan Eren-"

"Sudahlah!" Isabel berdiri, matanya melihat pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka sedikit, Werewolf cilik itu mengintip dengan wajah yang takut.

"Aku bertanggung jawab soal ini…" Isabel memenjamkan matanya. "Kau boleh menghukumku atau mencabut perjanjian kita, atau apa lah…"

Rivaille terdiam, tangannya yang sedari memukul barang disekitarnya kini diam, mengepal dengan kuat, situasi berubah menjadi sunyi, lalu di akhiri oleh desahan nafas dari Vampire itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini…" Rivaille mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Hanya sekali ini saja, selanjutnya, jangan harap kau mendapat ampunan."

Hanji terkejut dengan jawaban dari Rivaille yang beda dari biasanya, vampire yang ia kenal akan membabat habis siapapun yang membuat kesalahan, termasuk dirinya.

'Bagus sih mereka tidak jadi bertengkar tapi…. _Gak adil gitu lho buat gue_!' Pikir Hanji, mungkin karena hanya dia yang cukup maso dengan Rivaille.

Setelah merasa situasi mencair kembali, Eren keluar dan melompat ke vampire itu lagi, memberi pelukan hangat.

Rivaille memberinya senyuman tipis, lalu memeluk erat buntelan bulu itu, bulu telinga dan ekornya lebih tebal dari biasanya, Isabel pasti tekun merawat bulu Eren, ia juga melihat perasaannya Isabel kepada Eren, peri pemburu itu sudah menyayangi werewolf ini seperti anaknya sendiri.

Kedua wanita ini meninggalkan ruang makan untuk memberi mereka waktu berdua, mereka sibuk membereskan makanan yang dihabiskan oleh dua pasangan aneh itu.

"Sabar ya, Isabel, mungkin dia stress setelah menghadapi berbagai macam tugas dari bossnya, dia bahkan rela ke ujung dunia hanya untuk melindungi keberadaan Eren dari para pemimpinnya itu.." Ujar Hanji sambil memberi senyuman pasrahnya.

"Tidak apa – apa kok, aku mengerti perasaannya Rivaille seperti apa, aku juga lalai menjaganya…" Isabel mengelap dapurnya yang berantakan, ia mengerti kenapa Rivaille begitu protektif kepada werewolf ini, karena ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi bocah ini.

"Tidak benar kok, kau bahkan merawat Eren dengan baik, bahkan lebih baik dari si vampire kuntet itu-"

"Aku mendengarmu, Hanji."

Isabel menahan ketawa ketika melihat tingkah dua makhluk dewasa ini, meski sifatnya bertolak belakang, mereka bisa kompak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Omong – omong, Isabel bilang kau jarang kesini, Hanji, apa kau mau kabur dari tugasmu sekarang?" Tanya Rivaille dengan tatapan membunuhnya, ups, Hanji ketahuan lalai dalam merawat Eren juga.

"Hehehe~ Kan kau menyuruhku mencari info mengenai 'gagak' dan 'hutan kebakaran' itu~" Hanji mengumbar cengirannya sambil berjalan mundur dari vampire itu.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu bukan? Kau mengirim laporan itu kepada Farlan-" Gulp. Hanji menelan ludah. "Hanji-"

"Oke! Aku mengaku! Aku jarang kesini karena aku mendengar para 'gagak' sialan itu mulai tinggal disini-" Hanji merenggut dan duduk di meja makan, wajahnya berubah menjadi kusut, ngedumel seperti nenek.

"Maksudmu, Ymir dan kawan – kawannya? Aku bertemu mereka disekitar lembah gunung, well, orang – orang disini belum tahu soal mereka-"

"Huaaaaa!" Hanji merebahkan badannya diatas meja yang sudah dibersihkan itu, Eren mengelus pundaknya.

"Kalau kau benci dengan mereka, kenapa tidak mengusirnya?" Tanya Rivaille yang tidak mau ribet dengan masalah kawannya.

"Aku pernah mengusir mereka, tapi mereka malah balik dan Urgh! Membuatku kesal!" Kini Hanji yang menggebrak – gebrak meja.

Rivaille menghela nafas, tidak mau terlibat dengan masalah Hanji lalu mulai mengepak barangnya lagi.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Hanji yang berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, telinga Eren berdiri.

"Si Pitak sialan itu memintaku untuk membuat laporan, mungkin aku akan kembali 2 atau 3 hari lagi-"

"EEEEH! Selama itu!?" Pekik Eren yang sedari tadi diam, ia tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk manja kepada Rivaille lagi.

Rivaille memberi senyuman paksaan, ia sendiri juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Eren sesering mungkin, tapi bagaimana lagi, ia akan terus seperti ini sampai istana barunya selesai dibuat, tangan dingin itu mendarat diatas kepala Eren, memberi elusan lembut.

Eren yang tadinya niat ingin memohon sampai merengek – rengek menahan isak tangisnya, ia bisa merasakan betapa lelahnya Rivaille, tapi dari sorot matanya, ia bisa mempercayai Rivaille.

Waktu tidur telah tiba, Hanji sudah pulang dengan sapu bobroknya, dan Eren memohon tidur dengan Rivaille.

"Aku mau tidur dengan Sir Rivai!"

"Tidak bisa, Eren-" Rivaille mengusap keningnya yang pusing menolak permintaan Eren berkali – kali, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau 'kelepasan diri' dirumah orang, memalukan bagi Vampire sepertinya.

"Tapi Sir-" Pintanya membuat hati Rivaille _kyun – kyun_, tapi ia tidak ingin tergoda mengecap darahnya lagi.

"Kamu sudah cukup besar tidur sendiri kan, Eren?" Kini ada nada penekanan di kata – katanya, ia tidak mau memarahi Eren, tapi ia sendiri lelah menghadapi ini, Isabel turun tangan menghadapi Eren.

"Eren, kalau kau menurut, Rivaille akan memberimu hadiah lho, jadi hari ini tidur sendiri ya, pasti Rivaille akan membawamu keluar di hari lain," Isabel memberi senyuman mentarinya, meski bocah serigala itu tidak terlalu mengerti ucapannya, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Sir Rivai!" Eren melompat ke sofa dan memberi kecupan Rivaille yang sedang duduk menghadap perapian, seketika pipi Vampire itu menghangat, bocah pecicilan itu lari kekamar tamu.

"…_Thanks."_

Isabel memberi _peace_ kepada Rivaille, vampire itu mulai merebah dirinya diatas sofa, badannya masih letih karena perjalanan tugasnya, mungkin ia tidur beberapa jam untuk menyimpa tenaganya, Isabel menghampiri vampire itu.

"Kau tahu soal kami, Isabel?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada pelan.

Isabel mengangguk, meski lelah, Insting vampire ini masih setajam silet. "Eng, Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan kalian kok, jadi jangan tersinggung-"

"Dasar sapu ember…" Isabel tidak mengerti maksud gumaman Rivaille, tapi ia tahu satu – satunya sapu yang sering dicela oleh Rivaille, sapu terbangnya Hanji.

Isabel membawa selimut, meski tidak baru, tapi selimut ini tidak kotor dan cukup bersih. "Ini untukmu," Wanita berambut merah menyelimuti Rivaille.

"Mendengar cerita mengenaimu dari Eren itu mengasyikan lho," Isabel tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak seburuk yang aku kira, tapi aku harap kau menjadi 'Ayah' yang baik sampai ia cukup umur ya~"

Rivaille mendengus, tapi meski begitu, ia tetap membalas senyuman peri itu, meski Isabel tomboy dan acak – acakan seperti seorang pria, tapi dia juga memiliki sisi lembut dan hangat seperti perempuan, ia tidak salah memilih.

Sedangkan Eren mengintip dari pintu, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Isabel dan Rivaille dekat satu sama lain, selimut yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai, ia merasakan denyut sakit di dadanya.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih kepada teman – teman yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ini, sebenarnya masih panjang lebih dari ini, tapi tiap chapter aku tidak ingin sampai 10 ribu kata x'D jadi mau ga mau dipotong mwuhehehe xD

Di chapter ini dan seterusnya aku ingin Eren ingin memberontak sedikit dulu, rasa ingin tahu dan badung nya lagi kumat xD

Nah karena chapter ini kurang seru, aku memberi Omake yang eng…. Fetishnya saya deh x'D jadi kalau ga suka jangan baca yah 8'D

* * *

**Bonus**

**(WARNING : tentacles / sulur, R18)**

_**(Notice : Di bagian ini, kalian boleh anggap ini salah satu bagian dari cerita atau hanya fantasi Rivaille saja) **_

"Hyahahaha!" Eren tertawa sembari mengejar balik elf botak itu, sungguh suasana yang ramai.

Rivaille yang sedang beristirahat di cuaca yang panas terik seperti ini bete, karena Eren memiliki teman baru tentunya. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak bertemu, bocah itu tidak memberikan ciuman selamat datangnya, sungguh membuatnya jengkel.

"Tenang, Rivaille, baginya, kamu tetap nomor satu kok!" Hibur Hanji, ucapan penyihir itu tidak mempengaruhi Rivaille, malah moodnya semakin buruk.

Isabel yang juga dicuekin oleh Eren hanya bisa memandang dari jauh, sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan alasan kenapa Eren mengacuhkannya.

Rivaille belum tahu mengenai ini, tapi ia bisa melihat gelagat aneh Eren, lalu ia merasakan perasaan buruk, ia hampiri penyihir itu.

"Dimana Eren?" Tanyanya, mata kelabunya tidak melihat sosok werewolf itu.

"Oooooh, dia sedang bermain dengan para elves, tuh, ada Connie!" Hanji menunjukan seorang elf yang berukuran anak – anak sedang berlari kearahnya, wajahnya menunjukan ekpresi panik, pertanda buruk kawan – kawan.

"Hah..Hah…. E-Eren!" Nafasnya masih memburu, membuat katanya terdengar terpotong – potong, tanpa banyak basa – basi Rivaille menarik kerah Connie.

"Kau apakan Eren, hm?"

"D-Dia-Pergi ke-Kkhh!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Rivaille!" Peringat Hanji, Perlahan Rivaille menurunkan elf itu.

Connie terbatuk – batuk dulu, baru ia bisa bilang kepadanya. "Dia memasuki kawasan terlarang!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke hutan yang gelap dengan pepohonan yang menyeramkan.

"Ugh! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" Rivaille bertindak tanpa berpikir dahulu, maklum pikirannya sudah dikuasai pemikiran Eren akan di r*** ama hewan buas disana.

"Tunggu!" Hanji menahannya."Kawasan disitu berbahaya,"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus-"

"Dengarkan dulu, kawasan itu disebut terlarang karena-" Hanji membisiki kata – kata yang menurut warga setempat itu tabu ke telinga lancip sang vampire ini.

"!"

**xxxKAWASANPEDOHATIHATIxxxx**

Eren yang sedari mengikuti suatu bau yang asing, meski aneh tapi baunya itu mengundangnya, seakan hutan itu mengundangnya, ia terus berlari sampai jejak baunya menghilang.

Kini ia berada di hadapan suatu pohon yang lain dari yang lain, pohon itu juga tengah berdiri sendiri, seakan pohon itu adalah sang pemilik tanah itu, Eren berjalan perlahan sambil mengendus pohonnya, tak melihat ada suatu sulur berwarna hijau turun dibelakangnya.

"Heh!?" Eren kaget ketika merasa sesuatu mencolek pantat mulusnya, ia melihat sulur milik pohon itu bergerak mendekatinya, seperti maklhuk hidup.

"Kamu… siapa?" Tanya Eren dengan polosnya, ia mencoba menyentuh sulur itu.

Sulur itu bergerak menghindarinya, lalu menempel ke pipinya. "Hihihi! Geli!" Tawa Eren, lalu ia merasakan sulur lain mengelilinginya, bukannya merasa terintimidasi, ia malah terus tertawa dengan sulur – sulur yang melilit perutnya.

"He-hentikan! Geli, hahaha!" Ujarnya, tidak sadar perlahan dia diangkat keatas.

Plop, kedua sepatu Eren jatuh, sulur itu mulai mengikat bagian kakinya, awalny Eren mengira sepatunya dilepas untuk menggelitiki kaki mungilnya, tapi ketika ia melihat kakinya sudah tidak diatas permukaan tanah, kepanikan melandanya.

"Heh! Aku mau dibawa kemana!? Lepaskan!" Eren mencoba meronta dari sulur – sulur yang jumlahnya mulai banyak itu, ia mengira dirinya akan 'dimakan' oleh pohon itu.

Tumbuhan memang bisu, pohon sakral itu tidak menjawab pekikan Eren, bocah itu mulai menggigit sulur – sulur dan mencakar, tapi pohon itu tidak menyerah, sepasang sulur kuat mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Hah…Hah…L-Lepaskan!" Eren yang mulai kehabisan tenaga menarik kedua tangannya, sulur itu tetap mengikatnya.

Satu masalah datang lagi, sulur yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, memiliki pucuk yang agak tebal, seperti terong? Atau roti perancis? Entahlah, tapi itu cukup besar untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Hey! Apa –apaan ini-Hmmmfh!" Belum sempat Eren protes, sulur besar itu kini memaksa masuk ke mulutnya, rontaan Eren kembali heboh, tapi sulur – sulur itu tidak menunjukan kemunduran, malah jumlahnya bertambah.

"Henghh, Hmnnghh, Hmmfh!" Eren masih merapal kata – kata meski sudah tidak bisa terdengar jelas lagi, sulur besar itu terus menyodok – nyodok masuk, paksaan yang aneh ini membuat badan Eren menjadi aneh, keanehan yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menjadi sensitive semenjak digigit Rivaille itu kini keluar.

"Ahmmm, Aaanghnn, Aaah-" Umpatan yang perlahan berubah menjadi desahan erotis dari mulutnya kini terdengar, entah pohon itu bisa mendengar atau tidak, sulur besar itu kini makin giat memaksanya, ukuran yang besar itu membuat Eren tersedak sampai liurnya keluar membasahi mulutnya, akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk diam, merasakan sulur – sulur tipi situ kini meraba – raba tubuhnya.

"Hmnghh!" Rintihannya kembali terdengar ketika sulur itu tengah memeras tonjolan merahnya didadanya, Eren tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika bagian sensitifnya disentuh secara bertubi – tubi.

Sulur – sulur itu mulai menulusuri bagian bawahnya, perlahan celana berwarna coklat itu lepas, kini kedua kakinya terbuka, sulur – sulur itu mengelilingi pahanya yang mulus, meremasnya perlahan, sampai barang privasi milik Eren itu disentuh.

"Ahmmng! Aaaaahn!" Eren berteriak ketika burung kecil miliknya diremas, seakan ia pernah disentuh sebelumnya, sulur besar itu mulai memaksa masuk mulut Eren yang lebih dalam lagi, Eren hampir muntah ketika sulur besar itu mendekati kerongkongannya.

"K-Khumohon Hentikhaan-Akkhnn!" sulur yang terasa tebal itu kini mulai menyundul – nyundul bagian pantatnya, lebih tepatnya diantara dua bokongnya yang terekspos itu.

Eren mulai menggerakan bagian pantatnya untuk menghindari sundulan itu, tapi tampaknya sulur itu marah, sulur – sulur tipis itu mulai menampari pantatnya.

"Aaaakhn!" Eren tak menyangka sulur – sulur itu bisa membuat pantatnya sakit juga, tapi entah kenapa dirinya tidak rela bagian privasinya diinvasi maklhuk tidak jelas ini, dia lebih rela diapa – apain ama Vampire pendek itu.

Sulur – sulur yang tadi menampar pantatnya kini mulai meremas bongkahan daging itu, meremas dengan kuat sampai Eren mulai mendesah lagi.

"Aaaahn, Aaaakhn!" Seketika energinya habis dihisap oleh sulur itu dan dirinya pasrah ketika sulur besar itu mulai memasuki lubang miliknya-

"EREN!"

Eren shock mendengar panggilan yang suaranya (tumben) kencang dari Vampire itu, kini Rivaille berdiri melihat Eren yang hampir diperkosa itu, dengan wajah melongo.

"ASTAGA! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA ADA TUMBUHAN SEPERTI ITU!" Hanji yang muncul dengan sapu terbangnya malah berfangirling-an ria sambil mimisan sepanjang sungai musi dan berdansa ria dengan sapu terbangnya.

Kedua maklhuk dewasa ini tetap melongo melihat Eren yang masih dililit sulur – sulur mesum itu.

"KALIAN TOLONGIN EREN LAH!" Teriak Connie, frustasi melihat jagoan ini malah tak berdaya dihadapi _fan services_ dari Eren, dan otak Rivaille kembali berjalan ketika sadar kesucian Eren terancam.

_SEEEET._

Dalam hitungan jari, Rivaille melompat, mengeluarkan pedang andalannya, menebas semua sulur yang menangkap Eren, Rivaille tak peduli pohon itu marah, dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia tebas semua daun di pohonya sampai gundul.

Setelah selesai, Rivaille menusuk batang pohon itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menganggu Eren, akan kutebang pohon ini." Desisnya sambil menunjukan wajah garangnya, seketika pohon itu memberi bendera menyerah.

Hanji dan Connie takjub melihat kekuatan Rivaille yang begitu garang, sampai – sampai ohon yang dibilang terkutuk kata elves itu menyerah kepadanya, Eren pingsan di pelukan Rivaille, mungkin ia sudah tenang berada di pelukannya.

"Hahaha, aku tak menyangka kau sempat mematung seperti itu-" Bisik Hanji sambil tertawa nakal, kesempatan emas meledek Vampire mesum ini.

"Hanji, sudah tidak perlu dibahas-" Geram Rivaille, ia masih 'panas' mengingat adegan tadi.

"Rivaille, kau mimisan." Potong Hanji, lalu dibalas oleh tinjuan maut dari Rivaille, ia bersihkan darah itu dengan sapu tangannya.

Connie merasa kesucian otaknya diambil dihari itu.


	5. Chapter 5 : Elves, Drawves, Leaves (2)

**EDIT ON 7/29/2014**

**GOMENASAI BUAT PEMBACA YG BACA KEMARIN D'X Saya update kemalaman jadi ngantuk dan lupa buat ngedit X'D Maafkan keteledoran Author ini u,u  
**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI :D **

_Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin untuk para pembaca 8'D _

**THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWERS XD : **

_Lee Kibum, Daiki Hana, Seijuurou Eisha,Kim Arlein 17, Ayuuni Yukinojo, Nam Min Seul, Rivaille Yuki Gasai, Miharu Midorikawa, Anaknya Riren, babyberrypie, Akashi waifu, Raicho19, , om howa masih sakit AND ALL SILENT READERS X3_

Buat yang ga bisa di reply di pm, aku reply sini aja yah xD

Kim Arlein 17 :_ Iyee sob, Hanji tuh istilahnya penyakit bagi Levi, dia ga akan bisa keliatan keren kalau ada kutu kupret macam Hanji xD _

Anaknya Riren : _Iya, makasih koreksiannya x'D mata author lg siwer jadi typo x'D_

Akashi Waifu : _Aku suka karakter Isabel, dia hampir sama seperti Eren bagiku, mata sama2 hijau, sifat sama2 keras kepala, dan mereka berdua menganggumi Levi xD Disini aku buat dia agak dewasa dan penyayang bagaikan seorang ibu xD plus dia super tomboy soalnya solo player (kira SAO) Soal Mikasa ama Armin….. (mikir dlu) mereka kunci masa lalunya Eren jadi sengaja ga dinongolin (siap2 ada yg cemburu lagi #Plaak) _

_Gara2 Eren diajarin yang engga2 , omongannya ikut ambigu, pdhl otaknya masih polos xD _

**A/N : Terimakasih buat yang reviews x'D sumfah ga nyangka banget masih pada mau review muwhehehe x'DD chapter ini hanya lanjutan dari chapter 4, selanjutnya ceritanya akan beda lagi, ohya, Eren ulang tahun di chapter ini xD **

Q &amp; A Section (Silahkan Skip)

**Q : Tugasnya Rivaille apa saja ya?**

_A: Tugasnya itu : _

_-Nagih utang ke manusia yang meminjam uang kepada Vampire (bukan rentenir kok) _

_-Pertukaran barang di daerah – daerah lain (seperti di tropis yang nun jauh dan beresiko) _

_-Ngisi Laporan segunung_

_karena biasanya para Vampire itu menyamar menjadi bangsawan atau konglomerat yang mempunyai kekayaan sendiri xD _

_P.S Daftar pekerjaannya yg satu meter itu hanya dibuat2 oleh Erwin supaya si Levi stress (atasan bejat xD) _

**Q. Apa bedanya Elf dan Drawf? **

_A: Elf itu para makhluk yang tinggal di hutan, mata pencarian mereka lebih ke kehutanan, kadang Elves itu juga punya sihir, tapi khusus kayak menyuburkan tanah x3 Kalau Drawf, mereka itu kurcaci, yang tinggal di pegunungan, mata pencarian mereka di pertambangan, mereka suka menggali untuk mendapatkan emas (eh, ini bukan pelajaran geografi kok #plaak) Kalau mau selengkapnya silahkan search di Wikipedia :D _

A/N : Akhirnya saya bisa update juga, senang melihat reaksi dari kalian semua x'D maap ya kalo saya balas review seadanya wkwkwk semoga puas dengan chapter yang satu ini :D

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

_Chapter 5 : Elves, Drawves, Leaves Part 2_

Isabel bingung dengan perubahan sikap Eren akhir – akhir ini, semula ia sangat bersemangat dan terbuka kepada Isabel, ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan Isabel yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Kadang ia ikut menanam bunga di halaman belakang, berburu binatang kecil, ikut melatih diri seperti bermain panah, kapak, dan lain – lain bersama Isabel, bahkan ikut bersih – bersih dan memasak.

Sekarang? Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar, meski tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia hanya datang kerumah untuk makan, mandi dan tidur saja, dan Eren yang biasanya cerewet kini banyak diamnya.

"Hmm, Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Eren berubah drastis seperti ini, apa karena cuaca? Apa karena makanan? Atau karena perubahan lingkungan?" Gumam Hanji sambil mengacak – acak isi tasnya, mencari catatan tentang serigala kecil itu.

"Tapi dia bersikap seperti biasa saja didepanmu, Hanji…" Tambah Isabel, yang merasa keganjilan Eren semakin aneh.

Hanji mencoba memutar otak, kalau kondisi fisiknya tidak apa – apa, lalu apa ada yang salah dengan psikologinya? "Hum… Bisa jadi ada masalah denganmu?"

Isabel terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hanji, meski ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. "Eh? Menurutku dia mulai berubah ketika Rivaille pergi lagi…"

Hanji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia anggap masalah Eren sudah kelar. "Yasudahlah, anggap dia sedang ngambek karena Rivaille pergi, sekarang dimana dia?"

Isabel menunjukan kebun di samping teras depannya, dimana Eren sering bermain dengan Elf dan Dwarf itu. "Dia selalu disana sebelum waktu malam,"

"Baguslah, kubujuk supaya dia mau menceritakan masalahnya, omong – omong, kau tahu dimana lokasi para 'gagak' itu? Rivaille memaksaku untuk meinvestigasi mereka…" Hanji merenggut, lagi – lagi Rivaille menyuruhnya seenak jidat.

"Soal itu, biar aku saja yang menangani, tapi kita bergantian menjaga Eren ya," Hanji memberikan dua jempol, ia sangat senang memiliki teman pengertian seperti Isabel.

Isabel tersenyum, semoga saja Hanji bisa mengetahui masalahnya Eren sekarang, Isabel kembali memikirkan Eren, sikapnya akhir – akhir ini persis seperti remaja… yang sedang cemburu?

'Ah itu tidak mungkin, Eren baru 7 tahun…' Isabel buang pikiran itu jauh – jauh, dia percaya Vampire mesum itu belum 'menyentuh'nya….. Apakah.. jangan – jangan sudah?

"Eh, hari sudah mulai sore seperti ini, Kira – kira Eren kemana ya?" Celetuk Hanji, Isabel ikutan melihat ke jendela, matahari mulai terbenam, langit pun mulai berwarna oranye merah.

"Apakah kita harus mencarinya?"

* * *

"Huff Huff Huff!"

Ketiga bocah ini tengah mendaki lembah yang licin dan dingin ini, meski cuaca cerah di hutan, bukan berarti di gunung juga hangat, Connie yang tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin, memeluk dirinya sendiri karena badannya menggigil.

"M-Masih jauh engga?" Tanya Connie, sampai giginya pun bergetar.

Eren yang didepannya merasa simpati dengan temannya, seharusnya ia membawa mantel rajutannya Isabel ketika kesini, tapi ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali lagi.

Bukan, Eren tidak kabur dari rumah, hanya ingin ikut berpatisipasi dalam misi Connie diam – diam.

"Maaasihh khook!" Suara Sasha yang mulutnya penuh serpihan roti bergema.

"Cih, hari gini masih saja sempat makan…." Keluh Connie, diam – diam meledek kebiasaan buruk Sasha, makan tidak pada ditempatnya.

"Ya daripada kamu, jadi laki – laki lemah dengan cuaca ringan seperti ini," Balas Sasha, tidak biasanya ia membalas ledekan Connie.

Si botak elf itu merasa tersinggung. _"Ya sorry aja,_ aku tinggal di hutan, bukan di gunung sepertimu-"

"Makanya pelihara rambut biar tidak kedinginan," Potong Sasha lagi, disusul tawa Eren yang heboh, Connie merasa harga diri sebagai elf botak diinjak – injak oleh dwarf gila makan ini.

Setelah saling mengejek satu sama lain, mereka sadar mereka sudah sampai di desa Dwarf, dimana mereka tinggal dan bekerja ditempat itu.

Eren memerhatikan bangunan, berbeda dengan rumah Elf yang bernuasa cerah dan tentram, di desa ini semua bangunan terbuat dari batu bata yang keras, masing – masing rumah memiliki cerobong asap, dan rata – rata semua cerobong mengeluarkan asap – asap itu.

"Uh, ras mu ini suka mengotori udara," Ejek Connie.

"Hey, ini pekerjaan kami, tanpa kami kau tidak akan mendapat_ Axe_ ataupun_ Hammer_ terbagus, plus koin – koin emas itu~" Balas Sasha sambil menjulurkan lidah. Connie hanya mengeluarkan suara 'humph!' lalu mengikuti mereka mengendap – ngendap ke tengah desa.

"Dirumah ini, mereka memiliki daging hewan yang terbaik, selalu fresh dan bergizi-" Sasha menunjukan rumah yang memiliki papan bertulis "_Everyday's Meat_" dengan gambar daging mentah, mereka melihat daging – daging bertumpuk dan digantung, dan juga ada yang dipotong oleh pemilik daging – daging tersebut.

Sasha sempat salah fokus, lalu melanjutkan misi mengendap mereka. "Kalau yang ini, mereka memiliki kue – kue yang manis dan lezat, hanya saja kadang meeka terlalu memasukan banyak gula ketika hari – hari festival."

Mata Eren mengkilap ketika melihat kue yang bertumpuk – tumpuk dari jendela, kue yang begitu indah dan mantap, seketika perut serigala itu lapar, tapi Eren melupakan kue itu ketika Connie menarik buntutnya dengan kasar.

Ketika mereka mendekati goa pertambangan milik para Drawf, Sasha mencium wangi roti yang sedang dipanggang dari sebelahnya.

"Kesini!" Perintah Sasha, Connie dan Eren yang tidak mengetahui lokasi pendesaan ini ikut – ikut saja dengan Dwarf rakus ini.

"Ini nih toko roti yang selalu aku cerita, roti – roti mereka selalu segar dan enak, apalagi pagi – pagi, pengunjung masih sepi dan jumlah roti sangat banyak, ditambah para pegawai sedang sibuk memasak jadi-"

"Duh, Sasha! Kita ini mau ngerampok apa mencari pelaku sih?" Potong Connie yang kesal dengan Sasha.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengambil roti – roti ini, mereka memasang pengaman, hehehe~" Keduanya _facepalm_.

"Ah, sudahlah..." Connie melirik kearah goa. "Lebih baik kita cek masih ada emas tersimpan atau tidak..." Eren mengangguk setuju, mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari Sasha yang masih fokus dengan roti yang sedang dipajang di rak penjualan.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya, Connie?" Tanya Eren yang penasaran dengan ide Connie untuk menangkap pencuri emas itu.

"Jadi, kita akan menggunakan emas yang kita ambil untuk menjadi umpan di markas kita, kita buat jebakan disekitar emas itu, lalu kita tangkap pelaku itu!" Seru Connie dengan ide brilliannya.

"Oh begitu! Keren!" Puji Eren, ia jadi tak sabar menangkap pelakunya-dan mendapat pujian dari Rivaille tentunya.

"Hey, kalian tunggu!" Sasha yang masih lapar akhirnya sadar teman – temannya sudah masuk ke goa. "K-Kalian jangan masuk ke goa itu sekarang!" Peringat Sasha dengan panik.

Keduanya berputar dan memberi ekspresi bertanya. "Hah, kenapa?"

"Karena-"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, anak – anak!?"

Suara berat nan tajam membeku sendi – sendi mereka, bukan, orang itu bukan Rivaille dengan suara berat khasnya, suara ini lebih melengking dan false.

"E-Eng, Ketua Nile..." Sasha mencoba meng-cover kedua sahabatnya yang dia membatu melihat Dwarf yang memiliki jenggot hitam plus mukanya yang sangat tua dan... jelek. "K-Kami-"

"Kamu lagi! Sasha! Sampai kapan kau mau tertangkap basah mencuri, hah!? Atau jangan – jangan kalian pencuri emas ini!?"

Keduanya syok mendengar tuduhan dari ketua Dwarf bernama Nile ini, Connie tidak menduga rencananya akan sefatal ini.

"Bukan! Saya tidak mencuri barang ataupun emas! Saya hanya mencuri makanan-"

"Nah! Kau sudah mengaku! Sini, ikut saya!" Dengan kasar Nile menarik tangan Sasha, perempuan Dwarf itu memberontak, dan Connie tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"P-Pak! Dia tidak bersalah, sayalah yang ingin mengunjungi goa ini!" Pekiknya sambil menarik Sasha balik, Eren yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ikut membantu sahabatnya.

"AH, kau! Si Elf pelit! Kenapa kau kesini, huh!? Kau masih dendam dengan kita!?" Nile melepaskan pegangannya dari Sasha, gantinya ia menarik bajunya Connie sampai ia sesak nafas.

"Argh! B-Bukan, pak! S-Saya, Urgh!"

Tidak bisa diam melihat temannya disakiti, Eren meluncur dan menggigit kaki cebol pria berjenggot itu.

**GRAUP**

"Aaaaargh!" Nile melempar Connie dan berusaha menendang Eren, Buuugh. Pipinya terkena sepatu boot kotor itu.

"Kalian benar – benar... Penjaga! Penjaga-"

"STOP!"

Mulut ember Nile berhenti ketika melihat penyihir yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk ke goa sambil memberi lima jari, berdiri dengan bangga plus sapu yang bertolak pinggang... tunggu, sapu?

"Kau lagi, kau lagi, penyihir gila..." Desis Nile sebal karena tahu maksud kehadiran Hanji, ia tahu siapa yang memelihara Werewolf cilik itu.

"Hey hey, jangan kasar begitu, teman lama! Kau sudah hidup disini bertahun – tahun dan menikmati hasilnya kan~" Bujuk Hanji sambil berjalan mendekati tiga bocah yang sudah babak belur itu.

Nile mendecih, ia tidak bisa protes dengan semua kebutuhan yang diberi oleh Hanji, ia juga tidak bisa membuat warga setempat untuk protes kepada penyihir yang sudah memberi tempat tinggal ini, dari awal dia memang tidak cocok dengan Hanji.

"Jangan mentang – mentang kau pemilik tanah ini, mereka bisa bebas-"

"Ohoho! Kata siapa mereka akan bebas?" Tawa Hanji seketika berubah horror. "Akan kuberi 'pelajaran special' untuk anak – anak yang nakal~" Kedip Hanji sambil melirik ke bocah – bocah itu.

Hanya Eren yang belum merasakan kengerian Hanji ketika marah dan menghukum mereka, Connie dan Sasha sudah beberapa kali diberi pelajaran khusus oleh penyihir tak waras itu.

"Heh, Baiklah saya serahkan urusan hukum menghukum kepadamu, tapi ingat! Ini yang terakhir kali..." Geram Nile, ia memberi satu telunjuk kepada mereka, lalu berjalan keluar sambil ngedumel.

"Nah, Eren, kau ikut aku pulang ya, sayang~ dan kalian..." Kedua bocah berbeda ras itu saling memeluk. "Harap pulang ke rumah masing – masing, mainnya ditunda sampai besok dulu~"

Mereka diam sementara lalu mengangguk pelan, memberi tatapan kasihan kepada Eren dan berpamit, setelah mereka pergi, Eren membuka suara.

"Apa kita pulang naik sapu terbang?" Tanya Eren sambil melihat sapu yang bisa berjalan sendiri dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

Hanji mengangguk. "Yup! Dengan sapu edisi terbaru yang bisa bergerak seperti manusia!" Mata Eren semakin mengkilap. "Wow, aku baru liat sapu ini!"

"Hehehe aku sembunyikan supaya tidak dipatahin oleh Rivaille~"

"Eh?"

"Engga, engga~ Ayo pulang, Eren~" Tentu saja Hanji tidak akan tega, ataupun berani, menghukum Eren seperti anak – anak lain, Empunya bisa ngamuk.

Gimana kabar Empunya ya?

* * *

"Yosh! Selesai!" Ujar Farlan dengan senang ketika selesai membangun rumah iglo ditengah badai salju yang menerjang dua vampire yang terlihat dewasa yang baru kuncup tapi umur sudah berabad.

Seorang nenek yang memakai pakaian eskimo memberi hadiah bungkusan, berupa mantel yang terbuat dari serigala antartika dicampur dengan beruang polar, tentu Rivaille menerimanya sebagai hadiah untuk buah hatinya.

"Terima kasih, nek!" Pekik Farlan dengan kencang karena badainya semakin tebal, Nenek itu menggugah senyumnya lalu perlahan berjalan memasuki iglo barunya.

"Huuuf, akhirnya selesai juga kerja part-time kita!" Farlan memijit belakang lehernya yang pegal, dua vampire ini kembali berjalan ke perahu untuk kembali.

"Dari kemarin ketemu nenek – nenek terus, kalau engga mereka, ya kakek – kakek, kapan ketemu perempuan muda yang masih segar!?" Curhat Farlan, biasanya ia tenang dan dewasa, kalau bersama Rivaille, sifat busuknya keluar.

"..." Rivaille tidak ingin membuang – buang energi didalam badai salju yang parah ini, dengan cueknya Farlan terus curhat.

"Hari ini aku sedang lowong, mungkin aku akan kembali ke pulau tropis ah~ Perempuan berkulit coklat ternyata menarik juga, hehe~"

"...Dasar jones."

"Hey! Aku single tahu!" Sanggah Farlan yang tersinggung, Rivaille terkekeh kecil, dia tahu berapa jumlah wanita yang sudah menolak Farlan meski ia vampire sekali pun, Farlan berubah jadi seperti ini semenjak ia menonton Twillight Saga... tunggu, film itu sudah rilis di abad ini?

"Hey, kau tidak lupa kan dengan janjimu?" Tanya Farlan, sebagai teman yang baik, ia akan menagih janji yang belum terlaksanakan, karena janji itu seperti utang, kalau tidak dilaksanakan, maka janji itu akan menghantuimu.

"...Janji yang mana?"

"Ya ampun, Rivaille! Kau sudah pikun!? Kau sudah menjadi kakek – kakek rupanya, Kau-Uuurgh!" Farlan lupa dengan Rivaille yang bisa menonjok sahabatnya dalam situasi apapun, bahkan dalam perang pun bisa.

"Kalau soal perempuan lagi, tidak usah banyak tanya dan ikuti aku." Jawab Rivaille dengan sesingkat – singkatnya lalu lompat ke kapal yang disediakan oleh Erwin, dalam hati Farlan berkata yes dan tidak sabar wanita seperti apa yang akan dikenali oleh Rivaille.

Rivaille mematung di pinggir kapal, melihat laut yang membeku dibawah, ia berpikir apakah kapal titanic yang legendaris itu ada dibalik es itu? Ia pernah menumpang kapal itu sementara, lalu pergi karena ada panggilan dadakan dari para Tetua.

"Kata Manusia, Titanic ini jatuh karena kutukan setan, dan mereka menyamakan kita sebagai penyembah setan~" Farlan menghampirinya dan ikut bertengger disampingnya.

"Enak saja, Titanic jatuh karena kaptennya goblok engga bisa lihat es sebesar itu." Jawab Rivaille dengan ketus. Sebenarnya ia agak menyesal karena salah satu penumpang Titanic itu ada yang memiliki rupa seperti Eren dengan tubuh wanita, sayangnya wanita itu sudah tidak ada.

"Pft, Hey, aku masih bingung kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini buat serigala kecil itu?"

Kali ini Rivaille tidak menjawab, bukan karena keraguan kasih sayang yang agak miring kepada Eren, tapi karena kebimbangan yang diberikan oleh atasan sialannya itu, dia memberikan salah satu pecahan ingatan Rivaille yang menghilang semenjak ia mengikuti perang 100 tahun itu.

Perang melawan Werewolves.

.

.

.

"Ini tugas terakhirmu." Ujar Erwin tiga hari yang lalu, dimana Rivaille meninggalkan Eren kedua kalinya dan datang lagi ke rumah terkutuk ini.

Rivaille mengangkat alis ketika melihat daftar pekerjaannya yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya, ada udang di balik batu, intuisinya mengatakan begitu, tapi Rivaille terima dengan lapang dada.

"Hanya ini saja?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kurang banyak, hum?" Vampire setengah botak itu menyeringai, Rivaille tidak menghiraukannya.

Baru saja ia berbalik badan, Erwin sudah mencetuskan sesuatu yang membangun ingatannya.

"Rivaille, kau masih mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk bocah itu?" Erwin menatap lurus kepada Rivaille.

"Tentu saja, mau seribu kali pun kau tanya, jawabannya tetap sama-"

"Kau tidak ingat dengan peristiwa 'itu'?"

"Peristiwa apa?"

Grek. Erwin berdiri dari kursinya, ia berjalan melingkari Rivaille sambil melipat tangannya di belakang.

"Hemm, kau masih tidak ingat, ya? Kalau begitu, coba dengarkan ini..."

.

_bitte, __Töte uns__nicht__!_

_(Kumohon! Jangan membunuh kami!)_

_._

**Deg**. Rivaille mendapat ilusi terken serangan jantung, kepala berdenyut sakit akibat bisikan aneh dari Erwin.

_._

_Bitte, verschone uns..._

_(Kumohon! Ampunilah kami!)_

_._

"Urgh!" kedua tangan Rivaille memegang erat kepalanya, ledakan sakit yang membuat kepala rasanya ingin pecah membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Kau merasa familiar dengan kata – kata itu, kan?"

Rivaille terdiam, meski rasa sakit kepalanya meredam, detakan ilusi semakin kencang.

"Ingatan perang itu mulai bangkit kan..." Seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah Erwin yang sedingin es itu.

"Tch!"

.

.

.

"_**Bukannya kau sendiri yang membantai ras itu sampai tak tersisa pun?"**_

.

.

.

"Oi! Rivaille!"

Panggilan sahabat sehidup sematinya membangunkan Rivaille yang tertidur tak sengaja di luar kabin yang sedingin kutub ini.

Farlan menepuk pundkanya dan memberi acuhan jempol kearah kabin.

"Daripada kau membeku dan dijadikan hiasan mansion, mendingan masuk ke kamar, aku menemukan minuman keras lho!"

Farlan tahu arti Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya, dirinya tak bisa berubah untuk tidak meminum alkohol di waktu senggang ini, sedangkan Rivaille berubah 180 derajat.

Ia bukan Rivaille yang dulu lagi, Farlan penasaran seberapa specialnya Werewolf cilik itu?

* * *

"Uuuh..." Eren merenggut karena hari bermain diganti dengan hari bersih – bersih, semenjak kejadian itu, ia sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya, ditambah ia harus menghadapi Isabel.

Isabel tidak mengomel seperti ibu – ibu, bahkan dia yang menyemangatinya sambil diam – diam memberi cemilan, figure kakak yang baik.

Tapi tetap saja Eren mengacuhkan wajahnya dari Isabel, peri pemburu itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Werewolf cilik itu seperti sahabat yang_ ngambek_ ke temannya karena _gebetan_nya diambil olehnya? Ah, Isabel terlalu banyak baca novel remaja.

"Lihat, ada Cookies Beruang kesukaanmu lho~" Isabel membujuk dengan satu toples yang berisi kue yang ditaburi choco chip dengan bentuk beruang, oh, ekornya Eren tidak bisa bohong.

"Humph, nanti saja." Eren masih membuang muka dan tidak melirik ke Isabel sedikit pun.

Isabel mengelus – ngelus dadanya, ia tetap sabar, karena senakal – nakalnya anak kecil, ia selalu memiliki sisi yang manis dan lucu, ya, bisa dibilang Isabel itu_ shotacon._

Baru saja Eren berpikir ia mengerti arti _"Die because boredom" _dan ia ingin mengucapkan itu, Penyihir bermaga Zoe muncul di teras.

"Halloha!" Hanji datang dengan rangkaian bunga di badan dan kepalanya untuk menggantikan suasana suram diantara mereka berdua. Bocah dan perempuan yang sama – sama memilki mata hijau itu tertawa melihat pakaian Hanji ala Hawaii.

"Bagaimana? Farlan mengirimku baju ini kemarin dan ukurannya pas!" Ujar Hanji sambil mem-boing – boingkan oppai miliknya.

Eren memutarkan matanya, tidak tertarik dengan dada milik Hanji yang lumayan besar itu, serigala kecil itu berlari mendekatinya.

"Madam Hanji! Bolehkah saya bermain diluar?" Tanyanya sambil memberi serangan jitu,_ puppy eyes_.

"Aww! Tentu dong, sayang, bermain sepuasnya ya~" Hanji memeluk Eren dengan erat, membiarkan kepala bocah itu mendarat diantara dua bongkahan daging di dadanya plus mencium keningnya.

"Fuwah! Madam! L-Lepaskan aku!" Pinta Eren sambil merenggut, ekornya tidak bisa berhenti mengibas, Hanji tertawa lebar dan melepaskan anak serigala itu.

"Haha, tumben kau membiarkannya main," Isabel lega Eren dibiarkan main keluar, dari kemarin bocah itu masih ngambek dan sampai hari ini ia tidak menemukan solusinya.

"Hehehe, karena aku menemukan alasan kenapa Eren bisa seperti itu~" Buru – buru Hanji menutup semua pintu dan jendela di rumah Isabel, lalu membisiki ke telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi, Eren ulang tahun..."

"Eeeeh!? Serius!? Wah, kalau benar, aku harus membuat kue ulang tahunnya sekarang!" Pekik Isabel yang senang dan panik sekaligus.

"Tenang, Nona, ulang tahunnya besok dan kita masih sempat membuatnya hari ini kok~ Makanya aku suruh dia main hari ini supaya kita bisa membuat kejutan untuknya!" Hanji berkedip sebelah mata, lalu ia keluarkan tongkat saktinya dari dalam rok hula -hula, ia putar – putarkan lalu meluncurkan mantra untuk membantu mereka, plus sapu berjoget.

"Sip! Kau sudah memberitahu Rivaille?"

"Hengh, entahlah ia suka tidak membalas suratku, kau saja yang memberitahunya," Jawab Hanji sambil mengumpulkan bahan – bahan masakan.

"Baiklah, um... Hanji, kau jangan menyampurkan bahan – bahanku dengan bahan – bahanmu...Eh! Itu milikku! E-Hey buat apa bawa mata kodok dan Hii! Hanji! Bawa itu keluaar!"

Berbagai macam perintah dan protes Isabel, akhirnya Hanji bisa memilih bahan mana saja yang layak dimakan untuk para peri, kadang penyihir Hanji ini suka lupa dan mencampuri bahan dengan asal.

Isabel memanggil merpati pos kesayangannya, merpati yang ia miliki bukan merpati biasa, melainkan Merpati Hybird yang bisa menjadi manusia setengah burung.

"Christa, tolong antarkan surat ini kepada Farlan, ya!" Ujar Isabel sambil mengelus merpati seputih sayap malaikat itu, merpati itu mengangguk dan menerima gulungan surat itu.

Tiba – tiba merpati itu memberi satu helai bulu burung berwarna hitam, awalnya Isabel bingung, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti maksudnya.

Merpati miliknya terbang dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Hanji, aku mau keluar sebentar ya,"

"Iya, jangan lama – lama atau rumahmu akan meledak, hehehe~"

"Lihat! Aku bisa kan mengambil ini untuk kita!" Ujar Sasha dengan bangga, kini tiga bocah ini berkumpul untuk melanjutkan rencana penangkapan mereka.

Connie mendecih, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus daging burung dara. "Cih, hanya karena mencuri koin emas bukan berarti kau hebat, kalahkan legenda Robin Hood dulu baru bangga!" Cemooh Connie sambil menatap Sasha yang memakan daging yang sudah digoreng dengan rakus.

"Ehm, Sasha, aku masih bingung soal ketua desamu yang mengatakan dendam kepada Connie, memang ada apa ya?" Tanya Eren yang penasaran, tak menghiraukan Sasha yang asik makan.

Malah Connie yang menjawab. "Jadi dulu sebelum Nile dan dwarves lain tinggal disini, mereka berkelana masuk hutan ini dan tak sengaja masuk ke teritorial kami, si tua Kitts marah dan mengusir mereka dengan kasar. Si Nile dendam soal itu, jadinya saat Kitts meminta bahan material dari goa kami, si Nile mengusir Kitts dengan kasar, semenjak itu bangsa kami saling berjauhan."

Eren mengangguk pelan sambil ber'oh'ria, diakhiri dengan celetukan Sasha. "Kan dia nanya ke aku."

Connie menarik nafas dalam – dalam. "Kan kamu lagi makan! Mana Eren ngerti kamu ngomong apa kalau sambil makan."

Sedangkan Eren sendiri tersesat oleh khayalannya, ia tak sabar menemukan pelaku itu, lalu menangkapnya, lalu memberitahu soal ini kepada Rivaille.

'Lalu, Sir Rivai akan bangga kepadaku lalu memujiku!' Eren tidak berhenti tersenyum selama membayangkan tangan vampire yang menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Oy, berhenti cengar – cengir engga jelas, kutu! Kau bisa kesambet setan Kitts nanti!" Connie merasa hari ini dikutuk.

Eren kembali dari khayalannya. "Hey, aku sudah tidak kutuan lagi!"

"Bodo amat, sekarang kepalaku gatal." Connie membuka topinya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang kinclong.

"Eng, Connie, kamu tidak punya rambut.."

Kata orang, orang botak itu sensitif, dan untuk kasus Connie, dia memang sangat sensitif.

"Bisa engga sehari tidak perlu bicara soal kepalaku yang botak?"

"Ehm, tapi kamu bilang kan soal kutu, mana ada kutu yang mau tinggal di kepalamu yang gundul-"

"HALAH! Dibilang engga usah dibahas!"

Selagi dua temannya ribut, Eren melihat sekilas rambut merah yang ia kenal. 'Isabel?' Tidak tahan dengan godaan, Eren mengikutinya.

"Eh!? Hoy, Eren!" Panggilan Connie tidak didengar.

'Jarang sekali Nona Isabel keluar rumah, j-jangan – jangan...' Kecurigaan Eren pun semakin kuat, ia ikuti perempuan berambut merah yang sedang melompat untuk mempercepatkan jalannya dengan hati – hati.

"Ssst, ada apa Ere-"

"Diam dan ikuti aku," Bisik Eren, Connie tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi Sasha ikutan mengendap – endap.

Mereka melewati lembah yang tidak ditinggali oleh siapa – siapa, hanya ada pohon kering dan pohon tipis disana, Eren yakin tempat itu adalah kumpulan hasil pencurian.

Ketika sampai di markas rahasia, dugaannya benar, tapi soal pelaku, kali ini ia salah.

Sekelompok gagak bertengger di atas ranting – ranting pohon sambil berkoak – koak, suara mereka yang bising dan melengking membuat ketiga bocah ini sebal.

Isabel tidak memedulikan sekumpulan gagak yang mengelilinginya, ia sudah siap dengan panah dan busurnya.

"Dimana Ymir?" Tanya Isabel dengan suara lantang, gagak – gagak disampingnya hanya berkoar – koar, tidak menjawab dengan bahasa yang dimengerti.

"Buat apa ia bertanya? Itu semua hanya gagak biasa," Gumam Connie sambil ikut menonton, Sasha menyiapkan pop corn, siapa tahu ada pertempuran disini.

"Apa maumu, Nona?" Suara wanita yang berat dan dewsa ini mengejutkan para bocah ini.

Seorang wanita yang memakai _dress _serba ungu dan hitam ditambah berbagai perhiasan yang menyala – nyala di bajunya muncul tiba – tiba dan ikut bertengger diatas.

Isabel menatap Ymir dengan sinis. "Sampai kapan kau menetap disini dan membuat masalah? Kukira masalah kita sudah selesai," Tanya Isabel tanpa banyak basa – basi.

"Janji lalu hanyalah janji lalu, kita disini bukan untuk menagih janji." Jawab Ymir seadanya, dari nadanya, ia memiliki sifat sombong.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar disini, lagipula aku mendengar berbagai macam gossip yang sedap disini, bukankah Hanji selalu bilang tempat ini bebas dihinggapi siapa saja? Fufufu~"

"Tch, bukan berarti orang – orang seperti kalian boleh tinggal disini dan seenaknya saja, kalian sudah membuat para penduduk didesa ini kehilangan barang." Tuduh Isabel secara tiba – tiba, beberapa gagak marah mendengar tuduhannya.

"Tenang, anak – anakku, dia hanya menggertak saja, fufu," Ymir masih tertawa. "Kau kira kau bisa menuduh kami tanpa bukti? Maaf saja ya, kami juga meminta keadilan~"

Isabel mendecih, ia hendak mengambil anak panahnya. "_Che Che Che,_ jangan mencoba, Isabel, kau ingin dituduh sebagai korban pembunuhan?"

Ymir merentangkan kedua lengannya. "Ayo, panahilah aku, biarkan anak – anakku menjadi saksi bahwa kau lah yang membunuhku, lalu kau dipenjara dengan rasa bersalahmu seumur hidup! Hahaha!" Tawa Ymir dengan liciknya.

Isabel tidak jadi menyerang Ymir, ia lupa membawa cairan_ paralyze _atau apapun yang dapat menyetrumnya, lagipula ia datang tanpa persiapan.

"Lainkali, kau tidak akan selamat." Ancam Isabel, ia pergi sambil di soraki oleh para gagak – gagak itu.

Ketiga bocah itu masih melongo sampai Isabel pergi tanpa jejak, lalu perlahan keluar dari kawasan dimana burung gagak tak melihat dan tak juga mendengar mereka.

Mereka sampai di pertigaan, dimana jalan kanan menuju lembah gunung Timur dimana desa Sasha berada, lalu dijalan kanan adalah dimana desa Connie berada.

"Masuk akal kalau pelakunya mereka!" Bisik Connie tiba -tiba.

"Masuk akal gimana-" Sasha lupa mengecilkan volumenya, mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan elf. "Shuush! Mereka bisa mendengarmu!"

"Hehehe, maaf!" Sasha menggaruki kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu ikut mendengarkan.

"Para gagak itu memang suka membuat keributan dengan mencuri barang, mereka senang dengan barang yang mengkilap seperti emas, makanya ia sering mengincar desamu, lalu ke desaku," Jelas Connie, keduanya mengangguk – angguk sambil mulutnya membentuk 'o'.

"Lalu, siapa pelakunya?" Celetuk Sasha.

"Eeerggh! Sudah, bahas itu nanti saja, mari kita beritahu para ketua desa pelakunya siapa-"

"Memangnya mereka percaya dengan ucapan kita? Kan kita sering jadi buronan di desa sendiri," Ucapan Sasha tak sengaja membawa pesimis kepada mereka.

"Aaaahhh! Sudahlah! Percuma ngomong sama kamu, kampret!" Botaknya Connie sudah memerah dan hendak berjalan menuju jalan disampingnya, tahu – tahu ada pasukan berupa elves datang, Connie panik masuk ke semak – semak, menghampiri mereka.

"P-P-Penduduk Elves mau demo!" Pekik Connie dalam kepanikannya.

Eren hendak menenangkan temannya, tiba -tiba Sasha berteriak melengking.

"Hwaahh! W-W-W-Warga Dwarves juga mau demo!" Sasha memeluk Eren dengan erat sambil nangis kejat – kejit.

"H-Hey! Kalian semua diam!" Eren pun mulai diterjang kepanikan ketika kedua pasukan itu semakin dekat, lalu mereka sadar akan sesuatu...

"Hey! Kalian para jenggotan! Akui sajalah kalian pelakunya!"

_'Jangan bilang...'  
_  
"Jangan 'Maling lempar maling'! Sudah, ngaku aja kalian pelakunya!"

_'Kalau mereka akan...' _

"Kalian tidak cukup dengan kekayaan kalian sampai mencuri milik kami, dasar Makhluk rakus!"

_'TAWURAN!?' _

WUUUUZ

Sekelbat bayangan hitam muncul diantara mereka, si Kitts dan Nile yang sudah beradu Axe dengan Claymore, kini membeku karena hawa dingin yang familiar ia rasakan.

"Kalian... tidak puas kah sampai bertempur seperti ini?"

'Suara itu!' Si Paranoid Kitts langsung mundur sambil berteriak itu. "HIII! VAMPIRE!"

Mendadak penonton dan pasukan tawuran bubar, kedua ketua desa itu juga mencoba melarikan diri, tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan dingin itu.

"HIII! AMPUNI KAMI WAHAI VAMPIRE!"

"L-Lepaskan! S-S-Saya tidak s-s-salah apa -a-a-a-pa!"

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin disakiti, kembali ke desa kalian dengan TENANG dan DAMAI tanpa membuat penyihir sialan itu kesal, mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk dengan kecepatan penuh, saking takutnya, Kitts bergoyang selagi di pegang Rivaille karen getarannya yang menakjubkan, Connie ingin tertawa sekarang juga.

Setelah membiarkan dua biang kerok pergi, dia heran melihat tempat ini yang semakin aneh aja isi orang yang tinggal di daerah sini.

Connie dan Sasha yang berusaha mengendap – endap menjauh untuk menghindari amarah vampire gagal ketika mereka merasakan tangan dingin miliknya.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Sindir Rivaille ketika melihat dua makhluk kerdil berjalan menjauh, akhirnya mereka berdua tancap gas, lari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Rivaille tidak mengejar mereka, karena ada bocah yang glayutan di kakinya.

"Sir Rivaaai!" Melompat dan memeluknya dengan erat, oh Eren tidak sabar untuk bercerita petualangannya.

* * *

Farlan tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu datang.

Ia tidak perlu repot – repot datang, demi bertemu seorang perempuan yang nun jauh sampai – sampai naik berbagai macam kendaraan manusia yang membuatnya mabuk.

Ia mencoba berpikir positif ketika melihat rumah yang... agak aneh untuk vampire, rumahnya seperti rumah manusia ditambah hiasan yang anrh – aneh, plus wewangian peri dimana – mana, Farlan tidak membenci peri, ia hanya... pernah ada sedikit konflik hati dengan ras peri.

'Tidak! Aku bisa move on!' Farlan memantapkan niatnya sambil mengoceh. "Wah! Rumahnya unik ya! Ada gantungan buat penunjuk angin pula!"

Rivaille melirik kearahnya sebentar lalu ikut berkomentar. "Itu gantungan penolak mimpi buruk, seperti memimpikan wajah najis kamu."

'Ugh, ini orang tidak ada manis – manisnya ya? Ah, sudahlah...'

"Permisi-"

**BRUUUK! **

Baru mengucapkan salam dengan sopan dan riang, ia ditabrak oleh buldozer berwarna coklat-Eh, ternyata hanya nampan yang ukurannya TERLALU besar.

"Eh, Farlan!? Engga menyangka kamu datang kesini! Hehehe!" Hanji menyambutnya dengan baik sambil membantunya berdiri lagi.

"Terima kasih, Hanji-"

Matanya langsung terasa gatal ketika melihat Hanji dengan pakaiannya yang...

"..."

Rivaille pun membisu, Hanji menatap dua pria yang mendadak jadi batu karena melihat sesuatu yang merusak mata.

"Kalian kenapa?" Masih tak ada jawaban, Otak kriminal mulai berjalan.

"Kalian merasa panas ya melihat aku memakai baju ini? Kyuun~" Hanji bertolak pinggang sambil menggoyangkan pinggul dengan lihai lalu memberi ciuman lewat udara.

Keduanya ingin masuk kamar mandi, ingin muntah.

"Permisi, kekamar mandi dulu." Ujar Rivaille tanpa banyak basa – basi.

"EH!? Hoy! Aku dulu!" Farlan mengejar Rivaille yang mencuri start, perut para vampire itu mengenai serangan asam lambung mendadak.

"Hahahaha! Dasar Kalong – kalong mlesum!" Hanji tertawa ngakak sampai mau berguling – guling.

Sekarang Farlan mengerti kenapa Rivaille begitu sadis kepada Hanji, wanita itu memang sudah gila.

Ketika Farlan keluar kamar mandi setelah muntah – muntah lalu berdandan supaya terlihat keren, ia mendengar suara orang bertengkar lagi, kali ini Rivaille dengan Hanji.

"Tidak apa – apa, Rivaille! Serigala kecilmu tidak apa – apa-"

"Tidak apa – apa apanya, Hanji!? Dia hampir di eksekusi oleh para dwarf itu!" Geram Rivaille.

Farlan cukup terkejut melihat sisi Rivaille yang berbeda disini, dia memang terlihat seperti seorang Ayah yang marah karena anaknya belum pulang, lalu ia pergi keluar untuk mencarinya.

"Huuf, seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu dari awal kepadanya..." Hanji menepuk jidatnya.

Tawa kecil yang menggema di belakang Farlan, Vampire itu terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang berambut merah menerawang karena sinar matahari di balik jendela, dan juga senyuman selembut malaikat.

Deg. Farlan bisa merasakan jantung berdetak secara ilusi ketika melihat wanita itu.

'Apakah rasa ini yang dirasakan oleh Rivaille saat bertemu Eren?'

"Makanya, Hanji, jangan memberitahunya soal Eren yang ingin menangkap pelaku pencurian bersama teman – temannya, yang ada ia tambah panik dan protektif kepada anak itu, hahaha-" Isabel masih lanjut tertawa, sempat lupa dengan kehadiran temannya Rivaille ini.

'Tawanya begitu manis...' Pikir Farlan.

"Haha-Eh, apa liat – liat?" Tanya Isabel dengan mulut tajamnya, mulutnya yang tadi mengumbar senyuman, kini tertutup rapat dan kaku, ditambah warna hijau di matanya yang semakin redup.

Farlan cukup terkejut dengan sikap ketusnya, ia masih berusaha sopan.

"Ah, maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri.." Farlan membungkuk dan menjulur tangan kanannya. "Nama saya Farlan Church, nama Nona?"

Isabel hanya melirik tangan Farlan yang dilapisi oleh sarung putih, lalu kembali melihat wajahnya. "Tipikal Vampire, berusaha ramah dulu sebelum menggigit,"

Farlan cukup tersinggung tangannya tidak dibalas plud sindirannya, buru – buru Hanji menghampiri mereka.

"Eng, Farlan, ini Isabel, dia temanku yang sudah tinggal disini dalam waktu yang lama, dia seorang peri pemburu yang mengkoleksi barang langka.

Lalu Isabel, Farlan ini tidak licik kok, dia teman yang membantuku mengumpulkan ramuan dan koleksi juga! Kalian akurlah!"

Hanji mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menepuk kedua pundak temannya, tapi wajah mereka masih kesal, saling tatapan.

"Vampire itu selalu seperti ini, sok sopan, sok suci, lalu main gigit," Ledek Isabel sambil menatap Farlan rendah. "Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan maklhuk seperti dia."

Farlan tidak ikut kalah. "Heh, jangan sembarang bicara! Kami makhluk yang sopan dan terhormat tahu!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Kalian sudahlah! Jangan tambah-"

"POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!" Pekikan serigala cilik itu menarik perhatian mereka semua, buru – buru mereka lari keruang tamu dan melihat tarik – tarikan antara ayah dan anak.

"Tidak boleh, Eren, kau harus dirumah sampai esok hari!"

"Aku tidak mau dirumah sampai pencuri itu tertangkap!" Pinta Eren dengan cara memaksa, karena ia tahu kalau memohon tidak akan mempan.

"Buat apa, Eren? Jangan membahayakan dirimu! Biar aku saja yang menangkap pencuri itu-"

"Tidak mau! Sir Rivai tidak boleh menangkap pencuri itu!" Ketiga orang dewasa itu bingung dengan perkataan Eren.

Rivaille mulai gemas, Ia tarik tangan Eren lebih kencang sampai bocah itu jatuh tak sengaja.

"Berhentilah merepotkan kami semua!"

Sing...

Suasana mendadak sunyi karena bocah itu berhenti berteriak.

Lalu air matanya mulai jatuh perlahan.

"H-Hiks... Aku benci Sir Rivai!" Eren berlari kekamar tamu lalu menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Rivaille duduk di meja makan sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas tangannya, stress menyerang saraf otaknya.

"Sudah kubilang memberitahu Rivaille mengenai insiden Dwarf itu hanya membuat situasi menjadi buruk..." Bisik Isabel sambil menasehati, kadang sahabatnya ini tidak tahu kapan mulutnya harus direm.

Hanji mengangguk perlahan, ia menyesal karena terlalu jujur, rencana ultahnya kacau sudah.

Farlan berusaha adaptasi dengan situasi ini, mau tidak mau ia harus ikut membantu dan menghindari cari masalah dengan tuan rumah, karena Rivaille mengamuk itu lebih seram daripada 10 beruang mengamuk di hutan.

.

.

.

"Sir Rivai bodoh! Sir Rivai bodoh!" Eren terus melemparkan semua boneka kedinding, semua boneka pemberian Rivaille.

Ia kesal, ia sakit hati, ia sedih. Semua usahanya untuk membuat Rivaille bangga kepadanya hancur lebur, ia sudah merepotkan semuanya, membuat masalah.

'Bisa saja Sir Rivai pergi karena muak mengurusiku...'

'Berarti setelah ini aku akan dibuang lagi... huhuhu...huwaaaa!'

Eren berusaha mengecilkan suara tangisnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal berwarna biru, ia nangis sejadi – jadinya sampai rahang mukanya lelah dan mata sakit.

'Tidak adakah kesempatan kedua buatku...' Eren kembali memandang jendela, tahu – tahu langit sudah sangat sore menjelang Maghrib, ah, Eren ingin menghilang rasanya.

'Kalau saja, aku bisa keluar rumah... Aku habisi para gagak itu sekalian!' Eren memeluk boneka kekelawar, boneka pertama yang diberi oleh Rivaille waktu itu, sambil berguling di tempat tidur.

'Aha!' Eren mendapat ide, ia berdiri diatas kasur dan menghampiri jendela. 'Aku mengendap lewat sini saja sampai besok! Akan kubuat mereka terkejut esok hari!'

Dengan nekat, Eren mencoba membuka kuncu jendela dengan kekuatan penuh. Crek. Berhasil, ia membuka kunci lalu melompat keluar setelah jendelanya didorong, lalu berlari sambil menyium bau jejak bekasnya.

Tanpa Connie dan Sasha, Eren yakin bisa menaklukan para gagak itu.

* * *

Berjam – jam sudah berlalu, Rivaille menyesal membentak Eren ketika ia baru pulang , padahal ia tahu makna sinar dari mata Eren ketika mereka bertemu.

Mereka saling merindukan, tetapi ia malah mengacaukannya.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menguasainya, perutnya seperti dikocok – kocok oleh blender dan sekarang kepalanya mengalami stress berat.

"Um, Rivaille, sebaiknya kita cek Eren dulu, mungkin ia lapar ingin keluar..." Bujuk Isabel ketika sudah selesai memasak untuk makan malam, Hanji dan Farlan mencuri waktu dengan bermain kartu dan catur sambil menunggu keadaan membaik, Farlan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, dan Hanji memutuskan untuk diam daripada situasi semakin rumit.

Rivaille mengangguk, ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki sedari tadi lalu berjalan pelan tanpa meninggalkan suara, ia mengetuk pelan pintu yang berbahan kayu itu.

"Eren... Kau lapar?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau mau makan...Eren?"

Rivaille mengetuk lebih keras, masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Eren... Jawablah meski tidak mau keluar..." Ujar Rivaille, kini terdengar seperti ingin memohon, dirinya mulai OOC.

Masih tidak ada jawaban, awalnya Rivaille ingin menyerah dan biarkan Eren ngambek sementara, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal...

'Terlalu sunyi...' Pikirnya, dengan kekuatan penuh ia dobrak pintu itu.

**BRAAAAK! **

Catur Hanji berhamburan karena refleknya yang parah, Farlan jatuh dari kursi karena sepakan Hanji, Isabel hampir menumpahkan supnya.

"Apa – apaan, Rivaille!?" Protes Farlan karena dikagetkan seperti itu.

"Eren tidak ada." Yang tadinya ingin protes langsung diam membatu.

Bagaimana mungkin Eren melarikan diri, semuanya berlari ke kamar tamu dan melihat jendela terbuka lebar.

'Bocah itu mulai nakal...' Vampire itu mulai menyeringai iblis, Farlan bergidik ngeri karena tahu makna senyuman iblis itu.

"Malam ini tidak ada yang tidur sampai Eren ketemu!" Perintah Rivaille kepada semuanya.

Farlan benar – benar menyesal datang kesini.

* * *

Werewolf kecil itu berlari dengan menggunakan kemampuan mengendusnya, matanya bisa menembus kegelapan malam, ia menghindari ranting – ranting tajam, melewati jalan rahasia menuju kawasan gagak.

Ia berhenti diantara semak – semak, melihat pohon – pohon yang dihinggapi para gagak, karena warna bulu mereka sama seperti langit diatas, tentu orang biasa tidak bisa melihat burung gagak yang licik beristirahat disini.

'Yosh!' Eren mengeluarkan jaring – jaring yang dibuat oleh mereka bertiga, jaring – jaring ini akan menangkap para gagak dan dalam jumlah yang banyak, masalahnya hanya satu…

"Bagaimana caranya menangkap sebanyak itu ya…" Gumam Eren, ia mencoba mengingat rencana Connie yang dijelaskan sebelum kejadian tersebut.

Lalu bola lampu bersinar diatas kepalanya secara imajinatif, Eren menarik jerami itu sampai dibawah pohon – pohon tanpa membuat suara gaduh, mata berwarna emas itu mencari burung gagak yang menyerupai manusia itu.

Wanita gagak yang bernama Ymir.

Eren yakin Ymirlah dalangnya dengan anak buahnya yang banyak, sekarang ia harus mencari tumpukan barang curian mereka sebagai barang bukti.

_Kusuk Kusuk… _

Eren mengendap – endap, melewati pepohonan tanpa menyenggol satu tangkai pun, ia tahu para burung – burung licik itu akan terbangun dengan suara gesekan dari gerakannya, jadi ia harus berhati - hati berjalan diantara daun – daun kering itu.

Serigala kecil itu berhenti mengibaskan ekornya dan konsentrasi mencari barang diantara semak – semak yang mengelilingi pohon itu, bahkan pohon sendiri itu pun tidak memiliki lubang di batangnya seperti pohon – pohon pada umumnya.

'Tidak terlihat barang mengkilap disekitar sini….' Mata Eren tidak menangkap sedikitpun cahaya yang terpantul cahaya bulan di logam keemasan yang tersembunyi.

Eren menengok keatas, meski pohon – pohon yang ditunggangi Burung gagak memiliki batang tipis, daunnya rimbun dan tebal.

'Pasti mereka menyembunyikan barang – barangnya disitu….' Eren memutuskan mengambil pilihan beresiko dengan menggunakan ketapel.

Ia keluarkan ketapel dari tas kecilnya, mengambil batu kerikil di sampingnya dan mengarahkan ke rimbun pohon, ia tahu ia akan membangunkan para burung kalau menggunakan itu, tapi ia bersembunyi supaya tidak ketahuan.

'Siap –siap…'

_TES_

Batu kerikil itu tepat mengenai rimbun pohon dan menabrak sesuatu, Eren menangkap kilatan cahaya dari benda yang jatuh dari pohon itu, ia mengendap – ngendap untuk melihat kebih dekat.

'Itu dia!'

Sebelum ia hendak berlari mengambil logam emas itu, para burung gagak sudah berkoar.

**GAAAK GAAAK GAAAK **

.

.

.

"Suara itu!" Seru Isabel ketika ia dengan Farlan sedang berjalan disekitar dekat gunung.

Hanji menggunakan sapu terbangnya untuk melihat dari atas, sedangkan Rivaille menggunakan jalan super cepatnya sendiri, alhasil mau tidak mau ia berpasangan dengan Farlan untuk mencari Eren.

"Kenapa, Isabel?" Tanya Farlan, ia sebenarnya ingin melarikan diri dari masalah yang bukan miliknya, tapi ia tahu kepalanya akan terpisah dari badannya kalau membantah Rivaille, terima nasib mencari bersama gadis bossy macam Isabel.

"Dengar!" Farlan mengunci mulutnya, membiarkan telingnaya berkonsentrasi, firasat peri ini benar.

"Ada apa-Hey! Kau mau kemana!?" Isabel pergi berlari meninggalkan Farlan tanpa memberitahunya, Farlan mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Telinga lancip Rivaille ikut mendengar suara gagak mengamuk dari lawan arahnya, ia putar balik dan berlari secepatnya.

"Hoyy!" Hanji mengikutinya dengan sapu terbangnya. "Aku menemukan lokasi Eren berada!"

"Tahu, shitty glasses, bawa aku kesana!" Rivaille lompat, berpegangan degnan sapu Hanji lalu penyihir itu memasang sihir kecepatan tinggi. SWUUUSH!

'Eren!'

.

.

.

"L-Lepaskan! Gagak – gagak bodoh!" Serigala kecil itu tidak menyerah walau sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan tercabik – cabik, para gagak itu membawanya terbang ke atas pohon, dimana Ymir berada.

"Berani juga, kau Werewolf kecil, aku salut dengan keberanianmu," Ymir terkekeh bagaikan penyihir jahat di dongengnya, hidungnya panjang lancip seperti orang jahat pada umumnya.

Eren menggeram ketika melihat wanita yang memakai gaun berwarna violet tua dengan sepasang sayap hitam disisinya, wanita yang dikenal nama Ymir menyungging senyum liciknya.

"Aku tak menyangka permainan kecilku akan diganggu oleh Werewolf ini…. Tunggu dulu…" Ymir berjalan mendekat, Eren yang tak bisa berkutik karena kedua bahunya ditahan oleh cakar anak buahnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya…." Eren merasa sentuhan dingin di pipinya, Ymir tengah memandang wajahnya. "Matamu begitu familiar... Jangan – jangan-"

"Eren!"

'Suara itu!' Eren mendongak, melihat asal sumber suara, Rivaille melepaskan pegangan di sapunya Hanji, ia mendarat sambil menendang dua ekor gagak dengan kakinya.

"Jangan lukai dia!" Geram Rivaille sambil menggendong Eren. Ymir hanya tertawa geli melihat seorang vampire datang hanya menyelamatkan bocah bertelinga serigala ini, dunia sudah gila.

"Jangan ikut campur, Tuan Taring, bocah ini sudah menganggu anak buahku-"

Eren memberontak dari genggaman Rivaille, Vampire itu lengah karena ucapan Ymir, Eren berjalan mendekati sambil menunjuknya. "Dia pelaku pencurian emas ini, Sir!"

'Jadi dia mencoba menangkapnya…' Rivaille akhirnya mengerti jalan pikiran bocah itu, ia melihat Ymir hendak menyakar tubuh bocah itu, Rivaille lompat dan melindungi Eren.

"S-Sir!" Eren panik ketika melihat darah yang mengucur di pelipisnya. "Tenang, Eren…" Rivaille mengusap kepala anak yang mulai terisak itu.

Para gagak mulai mengelilinginya, Rivaille terjebak. "Tch, sial!"

"Hahahaha-" Tawa ymir terhenti ketika anak buahnya satu persatu jatuh. "Apa ini!?"

"I-Isabel!"

Isabel dengan panah kebanggaannya terus memanah para gagak yang hendak menyiksa Rivaille. "Cih, singkirkan gadis itu!" Komando Ymir.

Isabel lupa membawa perisai saktinya ketika ia hendak mengambil di punggungnya, beberapa gagak turun menujunya. 'Sial!'

Tanpa diduga, Farlan berdiri didepannya dan mulai meninju para gagak itu untuk melindungi Isabel. "Kau tidak apa – apa!?" Tanya Farlan, dari nadanya ia tahu vampire itu tulus menyalamatkannya.

Isabel cukup tergugah dengan sikapnya. "Ah, terima kasih, Farlan.." Isabel memberinya senyuman, vampire itu balik tersenyum.

"Ugh! Aku dikelilingi oleh orang – orang bodoh-Argh!" Kedua sayap Ymur terkunci ketiak ia hendak kabur, rupanya Hanji berada di belakangnya dengan mantranya.

"Jangan harap kau kabur, Ymir, ganti kerugian semua ini." Senyum Hanji dengan nistanya, akhirnya balas dendamnya terkabul berkat bantuan teman – temannya, akhirnya para gagak itu menyerah dan mengaku.

.

.

.

"Eng, Masih sakit, Sir?" Tanya Eren dengan mata berbinar – binar setelah mengolesi minyak mujarab di luka Rivaille. Vampire itu menahan sakit sambil mengumbar senyum tipisnya untuk menenangkan bocah yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sudah, Eren, kau tidak perlu-Huh?"

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel di lukanya, oh, Eren tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "A-Akan kusembuhkan!" Ujarnya, Rivaille pasrah menerima 'pelayanan' dari Eren, menahan hasratnya yang sedang digoda itu.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik – asyiknya bermesraan, Hanji yang selesai menginterogasi Ymir di kawasan yang jauh dari Eren datang membawa kabar. "Rivaille! Benar dugaanmu, dia yang membawa Eren kesini!"

Eren tak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ia tegang ketika melihat wajah serius Rivaille.

"Baiklah," Rivaille menitipkan Eren kepada Isabel yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Farlan, rupanya hubungan kedua orang ini membaik karena kejadian kemarin.

Sayap hitam Ymir diikat oleh kekuatan magis milik Hanji, ia menatap Rivaille dengan wajah liciknya.

"Langsung saja ke inti topiknya," Ujar Rivaille yang tak ada basa – basinya. "Beritahu kami siapa yang dibalik peristiwa pembakaran hutan itu."

"Hutan yang mana? Ohh… Hutan yang itu…Pft, Hahahaha!" Ymir mendadak tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Khh, jangan main – main, Ymir!" Bentak Hanji tak biasanya, ia tarik baju Ymir dengan kasar. "Santai, Nona, kau masih sayang nyawa kan~" Goda Ymir.

"Jangan buang – buang waktu," Potong Rivaille. "Cepat katakan-"

"Sheesh, dasar tidak sabaran, kau lupa rasnya kau sendiri yang menyuruh membakar hutan itu? Apa kau lupa perang 100 tahun itu?"

Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya, ternyata memang benar perkataan Erwin, mungkin dia yang memberantas ras serigala murni sebelum ingatannya memudar.

Hanji menepuk pundaknya. "Jangan putus asa dulu, Rivaille, masih ada harapan, kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam kasus Eren…"

Untuk kali ini, kata – kata sihir Hanji berguna untuk Rivaille, vampire itu tidak merasakan sesak di dada lagi, kali ini ia menerima ikhlas dengan apa yang ia perbuat, dan mencoba memperbaiki mulai detik ini.

Ymir cukup terkejut melihat reaksi yang berbeda dari vampire yang dulu terkenal kejinya lagi, ia seperti… kembali menjadi manusia lagi?

"Tunggu, Aku memiliki suatu info yang berguna buat kalian," Ymir berdiri ketika Hanji melepaskan ikatan magisnya, ia keluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas kumuh dari balik sayapnya. "Orang inilah yang memutus kami untuk 'menyelamatkan' Eren dari siksa api waktu itu, kami tidak tahu asalnya darimana, tapi Kakek buyut kami memiliki hubungan dekat dengan orang ini, jadi kami tidak bisa menolaknya."

Hanji ikut – ikutan melihat ketika gulungan kertas itu dibuka. "Kau tidak tahu namanya? Apa orang ini menyuruhmu menitipnya ditempatku?"

Ymir menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kami hanya disuruh membawanya ke tempat yang 'aman', dan yang kutahu disinilah yang tepat, tapi bocah itu sudah terbangun dan memberontak duluan," Ymir terkekeh.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Ymir dan pasukan gagaknya meminta maaf kpada warga – warga setempat dan mulai berhijrah ke tempat lain, tentu Hanji lega karena ia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnay dengan Ymir plus pasukan pembawa sial itu pergi.

Rasa bersalah masih bergelut di hati Rivaille yang tercipta karena hubungan dia dengan Eren, Vampire itu merasa hatinya bergerak ketika melihat Eren.

Keduanya sedang duduk santai didekat sungai yang mengalir dengan damai dan tentram, wangi segar dan sejuknya membuat dua insan ini beristirahat dari kejadian kemarin.

"Sir Rivai…?" Rivaille menatap bocah yang menghampirinya dengan mata bulatnya. "Apa saya berguna untuk anda?" Tanyanya dengan suara lantang, meski matanya masih memancarkan keraguan, Vampire itu mengelus lembut.

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah menjadi beban untukku," usapannya semakin kencang. "Aku bangga dengan aksi keadilanmu kemarin, Eren." Kecupan di dahinya diberi sebagai tanda hadiah untuk Eren.

Tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya serigala kecil itu, ia peluk Vampire itu dengan erat, hampir meremuknya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku lagi, hm?"

"Um! Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menjauhi Isabel kemarin?"

Glek. Seharusnya Eren tidak mengiyakan secara langsung, sekarang ia dijebak oleh pertanyaan yang paling ia hindari, dan sekarang ia tak bisa berkutik.

Kedua tangan Rivaille sudah merangkul di pinggang Eren, bocah itu tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, Rivaille menatap bocah itu dengan lekat, meminta jawaban.

"Um…."

"Hmm..?"

"A-Aku…" Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menempel wajahnya di perut Rivaille. "Tidak suka melihat Rivaille dekat dengan perempuan lain…"

'Bocah ini minta digigit…' Rivaille tidak marah, ia menepuk kepalanya sambil menahan ketawa, baginya itu adalah berita bagus, setidaknya ia dapat keyakinan bahwa dirinya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan lagi, enak dong sekali – kali dicemburui oleh calon kekasihnya?

.

.

.

_**Sudah kuputuskan aku tidak akan lagi melihat ke belakang dan meratapi perbuatan dosaku waktu itu, **_

_**Mulai sekarang, akan kujalani hari ini dengan keyakinan dan usahaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya.**_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N+ : Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis xD aku senang sekali melihat banyak reaksi dari kalian semua xD

Dan saya mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar –besar kepada para pembaca alau saya suka mengecewakan dan lelet dalam update x'D Selamat lebaran untuk para muslim :D

**Soal fan service dari dada Hanji abaikan saja, mau se ecchi apapun Hanji, hanya bisa membuat Rivaille muntah xp**

**Dan mengenai kekasih Rivaille pertama adalah Eren yang bergender perempuan ber-ras manusia, ia meninggal di kejadian Titanic itu, lalu bereinkarnasi menjadi Werewolves, sumpah ide itu baru lewat selagi nulis xD **

**Maap kalau bahasa Jermannya amburadul, pake google translate x'D **

Seperti biasa, Omake buat kalian semua xD (berhubung sedang berada di bulan suci, fetish – fetish saya ditobatkan dulu wkwkwwk)

**Omake**

"Uuuh…"

Lagi – lagi Werewolf kecil itu mulai ngambek, kali ini khusus kepada Rivaille yang sudah tiga hari tidak pergi dari rumah Isabel, kerjaannya sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu kastil miliknya selesai dibangun.

Kebetulan Isabel mendapat order dari pelanggan barter barangnya untuk mengumpulkan suatu barang antic di daerah gurun pasir, jadi ia ijin pergi selama beberapa hari mulai dari hari ini.

Jadilah hanya Rivaille dan Eren yang ada dirumah.

Bukannya Eren tambah senang, malah mulai kambuh manjanya, Rivaille pusing melihat kelakuan bocah yang mengada – ngada, mengurusnya sama saja seperti menjalankan tugas dari Erwin, well, Rivaille tidak boleh mengeluh, ia harus hadapi ini.

"Eren…." Panggil Rivaille dengan nada yang tak biasanya.

"Hmph!" Eren membuang muka dengan pipi gembulnya. 'Sumpah, ingin kumakan pipinya…' Kerutan di dahi Rivaille mulai kelihatan.

Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya, buku yang ia baca sudah tak menarik lagi, ia matikan lampu dan memutuskan membawa Eren tidur, lelah kalau melihat Eren merenggut seperti ini terus.

Eren masih tidak bersuara ketika diajak tidur, ia hanya diam dan menurutinya.

Meski bocah itu tidak membuat masalah seperti mogok makan atau membuat teras kotor dengan permainan menanam benih dalam arti umum, bukan arti dalam otaknya Rivaille, tetap saja Vampire yang mengaku menaruh hati kepada bocah hati di bawah umur merasa tidak enak dijauhi seperti ini.

Eren datang dengan mantel berbulu serigala kutub dengan wajah merenggutnya, Rivaille menemukan sedikit petunjuk di otaknya, apakah Eren ngambek karena ia diberi mantel yang jelas – jelas dari rasnya?

Ia merasa bodoh. 'Eren, kau tak suka hadiahku?'

Eren menaiki tempat tidur dengan kaki yang terekspos sampai setengah pahanya, kakinya begitu bersih dari bulu karena sudah dicukur oleh Rivaille, anak itu menggeleng pelan.

Vampire itu menghela nafas, lalu kembali merebah badannya lalu membuka buku yang ia baca, Eren merebah badannya, jarak memisahkan mereka, dan Rivaille mulai gemas melihat sikapnya.

"Eren…. Kau cemburu aku dekat dengan Isabel?"

Kedua telinga jejadian di kepala Eren naik, ia menatap Rivaille dengan wajah kesal plus memerah. Bingo.

"E-Engga kok! Kata siapa!?"

"Hey, akuilah, bocah, sikapmu seperti semenjak dia memberiku selimut-"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, S-Sir! L-Lagipula aku hanya kesal karena…." Suaranya terputus, bocah itu menunduk.

"Karena?" Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren yang menunduk, bocah itu mendorongnya jauh ketika mendongak kembali.

Makin tidak sabaran, Rivaille menyentuh pipinya. "Katakan saja Eren… Akan kuberi tahu segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan…"

Eren tidak tega merenggut lebih dari ini, ia tarik tangan Rivaille dari pipinya yang panas lalu membuang muka.

"Sir Rivai bohong…"

"Soal apa?"

Melihat gesture Eren yang ingin didekatkan, Rivaille mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir mungil itu. "Katanya Sir Rivai mau menciumku kalau aku sudah ulang tahun…"

**JDER.**

Janji yang seharusnya dilupakan oleh anak seunyu Eren ini malah diingatan sampai sekarang.

Rivaille ingin gali kubur sekalian hibernasi berabad – abad dengan peti mati kesayangannya daripada harus menjawab ini. Tentu saja malu karena gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik dan benar.

Tidak mendapat renspon, Eren menarik lengan Rivaille yang sekujur tubuhnya membatu karena ucapannya.

"Sir Rivai…?" Eren memandang Rivaille dengan wajah bingung sambil memutarkan kepalanya, terlihat ambigu di mata Rivaille.

"E-Ehm…. Tidak harus, Eren, kalau kau tidak mau-"

"Tapi aku mau!" Senggah Eren, Rivaille terkejut melihat semangat Eren dimata hijau itu.

Rivaille diam sementara, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya, lalu ia tatap lagi bocah itu.

"Yakin, bocah?"

"T-Tentu saja, a-aku ingin merasakan bibir Sir Rivai lagi…" Bisik Eren dengan wajah memerahnya, jantungnya berdetak tanpa alasan, Eren mendadak nervous.

Lagi – lagi insting buasnya mulai bangkit, menggoda akal sehat Rivaille untuk mencicipi surga dunia didalam sentuhan anak kecil yang akan dijadikan mate-nya saat besar nanti.

Sebelum Rivaille bertanya dan mencari alasan untuk menolak, tiba – tiba bocah bertelinga serigala duduk dipangkuan Rivaille.

"A-Aku siap, Sir, aku tidak ragu lagi," Jawab Eren dengan mantap. Rivaille tidak bisa melempar bocah itu dan melarikan diri, sekarang saatnya.

Eren memenjamkan mata ketika Rivaille mendekatkan bibirnya. Cup. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Eren merasakan getaran aneh lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak menolak, ia biarkan Rivaille mengecupnya lebih dalam lagi.

Sedangkan Rivaille sedang diuji, apakah ia bisa mengontrol hawa nafsunya atau bablas malam ini mengklaim anak kecil ini? Meski di dalam Rasnya tidak ada larangan soal vampire menjadi pedophile, tetap saja Rivaille memiliki harga diri seperti Vampire pada umumnya.

Sudah jadi monster, jadi kriminal pula, apa lagi yang perlu dilengkapi?

Bibir ranum itu memang selalu memberi rasa manis ke bibir dinginnya, kehangatannya membuat Rivaille ingin lebih 'dalam' lagi, Eren sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika Rivaille mendekap lebih dekat lagi.

"Mmmnh…" Malah ia mengeluarkan desahan lagi, tentu tali kesabaran Rivaille sebentar lagi akan putus seperti urat malunya.

Eren merasakan kedua tangan dingin milik Rivaille melingkar di tubuhnya, menandakan ia akan mendekapnya lebih dekat, ia tidak melawan.

Rivaille tidak puas dengan rasa luar, ia ingin merasakan dalamnya juga, lidahnya mulai beraksi. Eren mulai hafal dengan gerakan lidah itu, dengan sengaja ia membuka mulut.

Terkejutan Rivaille membuat tangannya menarik Eren lebih dekat secara refleks, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Eren menutup matanya dengan kerutan didahinya, seperti menahan sesuatu, plus ditambah wajahnya yang memerah dengan mulut yang membuka lebar.

'Enrgh…. Ingin kusodok barangku…' Pikiran nista mulai berjalan hilir mudik dikepalanya.

Lidah yang menurut Eren itu besar kini menginvasi mulutnya, Eren tak biasa dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, suara desahannya semakin kencang.

"Hengh…Mmngghh…"

Rivaille bersyukur Isabel pergi hari ini, tak berpikir apa reaksi Isabel kalau ketahuan ia sedang mengulum bibir Eren.

Lidahnya yang begitu lihai dan rakus itu membuat saliva Eren bercucuran, ekornya yang tebal bulunya kini berhenti berkibas, kini menegang dan bergetar, dengan gemas, Rivaille meremas buntut miliknya.

"Mnghh, J-Jangan-Ahhfmm.." Pintaan Eren membuat semua urat Rivaille putus, hanya ada urat mesum yang terus berjalan.

Cengkraman Rivaille semakin kencang, Eren tidak bisa berkutik, pasrah disodoki lidah yang tak sabaran dan menginvasi segala sesuatu sampai lidahnya, ia membalas jilatannya dengan perlahan.

Rivaille menyambut semangat Eren yang merangkul kedua tangannya di leher dan mendekatkan lagi kedua wajahnya, ia berusaha melawan dorongan lidahnya.

"Hngh.. Not bad." Rivaille menyeringai, jantung bocah itu berdetak kencang.

Rivaille mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan menarik lidahnya dan mengulum bibirnya, ia bernafas tersengal – sengal sambil melihat Eren, matanya sayu, entah sedang bingung atau sedang dikuasai perasaan yang tak ia tahu.

Tangan Rivaille tidak berhenti disitu, tangan – tangan dingin itu menyelusup dibalik kaus tidurnya.

"Hengh, S-Sir Rivai…" Bisiknya karena kaget, Rivaille hanya menyeringai dengan nistanya.

"Ssst, kuberi kau sesuatu yang special, hmm,"

Eren merasa ada yang sesuatu yang berubah didalam diri Rivaille ketika melihat matanya, belum sempat ia menolak, Vampire itu menyerang lehernya.

"Aaahn!" Ia geli sekaligus kaget merasakan sesuatu basah di lehernya. Lidah terkutuk itu menjilati kulit di tengkuk lehernya tanpa izin, plus diberi kecupan hangat membuat tubuh bocah itu tambah berdesir.

Eren tidak kuat menghadapi ini lagi.

"Henghh…Aaah…S-Sir…Ri-Rivaille…."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil penuh membuatnya tambah 'mengeras', tanpa segan – segan ia gigit lehernya.

"Aaah!"

Eren sungguh menyesal menagih utang kepada Rivaille.

.

.

.

A/N : Gomen gomen, kalau Omakenya tidak memuaskan xD next Omake bakal threesome karena SAYA CINTA THREESOME 3 #fetishmulailagi

Are? Apakah anda masih tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya disini? Okeh sekilas kesimpulan di bawah ini :

**Masa Lalu Eren **

Hutan kelahirannya dibakar seluruhnya tanpa tersisa, dia juga melihat mayat – mayat bergelimpangan menandakan rasnya dibantai habis, lalu ia pingsan karena karbon monoksida yang terlalu banyak, lalu tubuhnya dibawa oleh sekumpulan gagak karena suruhan suatu orang, Eren memberontak lalu ia terjatuh ke hutan Hanji.

**Masa Lalu Rivaille **

Semasa awal – awal Rivaille menjadi vampire, ia sering digunakan menjadi prajurit nomor satu dalam misi pembantaian, waktu itu Vampire sering bertempur dengan Werewolves, berlangsung hampir 100 tahun, setelah ia mengalahkan Werewolf yang ia panggil namanya, Ia pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga, menyebabkan memorinya menjadi kacau, karena itu dia meminta liburan dan berakhir di hutan Hanji.

(Soal pecahan ingatannya sekarang, itu masih menjadi misteri siapa yang berbicara itu xD )

A/N ++ : Iya aku tahu ceritanya absurd banget D'x ga kerasa horrornya taring Vampire dan Werewolf sama sekali disini, terlalu fantasi wkwkwk xD tapi saya jamin di chapter dimana Eren udah gede, cerita sesungguhnya sudah mulai dan banyak hal yang akan dijelasin xD utuk chapter berikutnya, hanya sekumpulan drabble mengenai kehidupan Eren yang beranjak remaja di kastil baru, full of fluff and romance, Insha Allah update kilat x3

TERIMA KASIH XD terima kasih sudah mendukung saya sampai sejauh ini, saya terharu sampai rela menulis melewati batas x'D semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan anda :'D sekali lagi terima kasih, Have a nice day, guys x3


	6. Chapter 6 : Everyday

A/N : Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review kalian xD sungguh aku baru sadar banyak orang yang membaca ini xD MOHON MAAF BARU HARI GINI UPDATE! Yaa ampun sudah dua bulan Eren mengandung-Eh salah, Author tidak update cerita ini x'3 Author baru masuk kuliah di bulan September dan ke delay sampai hari ini x'3

**FYI!**

Sekedar info, saya membuka booth di** CocoonFest**, menjual merchandise seperti sticker, postcard, pin dan keychain beserta boneka flanel Levi dan &amp; Eren dari FANGS, terima kasih dukungannya sampai sekarang, bagi yang berminat, segera PM, atau contact saya, ada di profile saya yaw x3

**SPECIAL THANKS**

_**Daiki Hanna, akashi waifu, kim arlein 17, Typeacety95, babyberrypie, Sachi d Readers, Seijuurou Eisha, Lee Kibum, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, Anaknya Riren, Raicho19, Nam Min Seul, tiwiizqitama, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Naru Frau Rivaille, om howa masih sakit, **_

Dan juga teman - teman dari grup Riren + Erumin FTW! XD Terima kasih banget! Kalian semua penyemangatku x3

**SOP ILER**

Next chapter, ceritanya mulai serius dan Rivaille bakal ada saingan, baik villain maupun dalam hal cinta hahaa XD dan say goodbye to Shota Eren yang imut - imut, disinilah ia mulai pubertas, maaf ya bagi pembaca yang demen pedo, saya demen juga kok x'D

Sipp, Q&amp;A Section masih dibuka, jgn malu bertanya yah xD :

_**Q: Urutan Kejadian Perang dan Kebakaran hutan gimana ya?**_

_A: Gomen Author emang ceroboh dalam menjelaskan alur waktu, sini saya perjelas :_

_Rivaille digigit Erwin jadi Vampire - Training &amp; dites oleh Tetua Vampire - Ikut numpang kapal Titanic - Perang 100 tahun - Perang terakhir dimana Rivaille ngalahin Werewolf bernama Jaeger - Kebakaran hutan terjadi dan Rivaille lupa ingatan - Rivaille berlibur dan bertemu Eren_

**_Q : Apakah kejadian Perang 100 tahun berhubungan dengan Cerita ini?_**

_A : Tentu saja, karena Vampire itu hidup berabad - abad, otomatis mereka melihat perang dan kadang ikut terlibat dalam perang itu (terseret mungkin?)_

_Bagaimana sudah lebih jelas blum? XD kapan2 saya mau jelasin masa lalu lebih jelas xD_

**_Q: Apakah benar Eren Werewolf itu reinkarnasi dari seorang gadis yang Rivaille temui di kapal Titanic?_**

_A: Ahaha, yap! Bisa jadi! Sebenarnya itu hanya ide lewat kok, tapi siapa tahu ada yg suka dgn ide itu trus dijadiin One shot buat prologuenya xD #plaak_

Ini **list Character** yang pada bingung xD :

**\- Eren : Pure Werewolf, 8 thn - 13 tahun (Di chapter ini) **

**\- Rivaille : Human - Vampire, 300 tahun**

**\- Hanji : Witch, 120 tahun**

**\- Farlan : Human - Vampire, 288 tahun**

**\- Isabel : Peri Pemburu, 22 tahun**

**\- Erwin : Pure Vampire, 580 tahun**

**\- Connie &amp; Kitts : Elves**

**\- Sasha &amp; Nile : Drawves**

**\- Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Eld : Newborn Vampire and Levi's special team, 102 thn, 113, thn, 130 thn &amp; 123 tahun.**

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang menunggu cerita ini, semoga kalian puas ya x'3

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

Chapter 6 : EVERYDAY WITH EREN WITH LEVI'S VAMPIRE SQUAD

"Waaaaahhhh!" Pekikan kaget dari seorang anak serigala kecil menggelegar satu hutan, para burung terbang dari tenpat bertenggernya.

Levi dan Hanji menyusul dari belakang, ketiga makhluk berbeda jenis ini tengah berdiri didepan kastil yang selesai dibangun oleh pendatang baru ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Hanji yang menjadi arsitektur bangunan itu, Eren mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Rivaille mengamati istana miliknya, memastikan tidak ada debu yang menempel.

"Hm! Keren sekali istana ini!" Eren berlari ke depan gerbang besi yang berwarna merah mawar, dan kedua pilar didekat pintu itu dihiasi bunga mawar.

Baru saja Eren ingin membuka, pintu merah itu terbuka, rupanya para anak buah kesayangan Rivaille telah menanti kedatangannya.

Eren langsung berlari ke belakang Rivaille, menarik kemeja hitamnya dengan erat, meski Rivaille meledeknya penakut, tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan eratan mungilnya.

"Kenalkan, mereka adalah anak buahku, atau lebih tepatnya tim specialku," Para vampire itu langdung tersenyum bangga dibilang spesial oleh sang vampire legendaris.

"Ini Erd," Levi menunjukan kepada laki - laki bertubuh besar dan berambut hitam lancip.

"Ini Gunther," lalu menunjukan kepada laki - laki yang sama bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang diikat.

"Ini Petra," Mata Eren langsung menatap tajam ketika Levi mengenali prajurit wanitanya, Petra hanya tersenyum semanis madu kepada Eren.

"Lalu ini Auruo," Pria berwajah agak tua dan berantakan ini menatap Eren dengan tajam, agak proktektif dengan Petra. Kedua makhluk ini saling adu pandang, sampai Levi menjitak kepala Eren.

"Perkenalkan diri dengan sopan, bocah." Ujarnya.

Eren terpaksa bermanis ria seperti yang diajarkan oleh Levi. "S-salam kenal, Aku Eren, si bocah werewolf!"

"Uh~ Menggemaskan~" Ujar Petra ketika melihat pipi gembul itu, Auluo menyeringit sebal kepada Werewolf cilik itu.

"Kau bukan bocah berumur 5 tahun, Eren, nah kalian yang akur dengan setan kecil ini." Sambung Levi sambil menatap anak buah yang masih berbaris rapih.

"Siap!"

"Oh, karena kita akan hidup bersama, kalian tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku," Ujarnya sebelum mengikuti Eren masuk kedalam istana, para anggota timnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersorak gembira, karena mereka fans nomor satu vampire ini setelah Eren.

Eren berlari – lari dalam kastil yang suram ini, meski bangunan ini dibangun, pajangan antik dan hiasan klasik Eropa memberi kesan kastil ini sudah pernah ditinggali oleh raja ratu manusia, Eren tidak berhenti memanggumi setiap lukisan yang dipajang di setiap sudut ruangan.

Puas mengelilingi lantai dua yang didominasi kamar tidur dalam jumlah yang banyak, ia menaiki tangga sampai lantai tiga, dimana ruangannya lebih sempit dari yang di bawah tetapi banyak pintu yang belum ia ketahui kemana ia pergi.

_"Sniff, Sniff," _Eren mulai mengikuti bau aneh dari suatu ruangan.** Brak!** Saat ia buka, banyak barang yang belum ia pernah lihat bertumpukan di dalam suatu ruangan gelap, tidak kotor tapi barang – barang yang di tumpuk tampak tua.

"Wow!" Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak, Eren menghampiri sebuah globe yang menduduki dua kardus bertumpuk sekaligus dengan mata berseri – seri, ia putar globe yang memiliki besi emas sebagai penyangga bola dunia itu.

Mata hijaunya mencoba membaca setiap huruf yang tak ia kenal terpapar di dalam_ globe_ itu, baru saja ia ingin memutarnya lagi, sebuah tangan menghentikan dia.

"Eren."

"Hnhh! Sir Rivai! Bikin kaget saja!"Bahkan Eren yang bocah nekad ini bisa kaget dengan penampilan Levi yang serba hitam di dalam kegelapan ruangan ini, ditambah jubah hitam yang besar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk ruangan yang tak dikenal, tidak boleh-"

"-Tidak boleh menyentuh barang apapun, iya, aku tahu, Levi…" Potong Eren diselingi helaan nafas, kadang ia lelah di nasehati nonstop oleh Vampire cebol ini.

Setelah Levi menaruh _globe_ miliknya kembali, tahu – tahu serigala cilik itu sudah keluar dari pintu yang terbuka lebar, Levi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eren membuka pintu geser yang menuju balkoni yang serba putih, tidak ada setitik debu yang ada di balkoni itu, pintunya dibiarkan terbuka, membiarkan angin masuk, membuat dua tirai gorden tipis melambai.

Levi menyusul ke balkon yang terkena sinar matahari yang terbenam, Eren menyadari kehadiran vampire suram itu dan menghampirinya.

"Sir Rivai!" Eren menyunggingkan senyum lebar kepada Levi, lalu menariknya ke balkoni."Ayo lihat!Ini indah sekali!" yang bukan tipikal sightseeing berat hati mengikuti mau anak kecil ini.

Mereka berdua melihat sang surya tenggelam dalam waktu yang lama, Eren tidak bisa menghentikan kibasan ekor serigalanya yang tebal dan kotor itu, Levi tidak sepenuhnya bosan, ia cukup mengakui pemandangan yang ia lihat tidak buruk.

Apalagi melihat wajah bocah serigala ini terkena sinar matahari sore, membuat kecantikan yang terpendam di dirinya terkuak.

"Hehehe… Hm? Ada apa, Sir?" Eren menyadari pandangan Levi yang lumayan lama kepada wajahnya, mengira ia membuat ekspresi aneh lagi. Levi langsung mengacuhkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa – apa…" Tangan Levi yang menyanggah di ujung balkon perlahan – lahan mulai memerah, Eren lupa mengenai orang yang merawatnya itu vampire.

"Ah! Maaf Sir Rivai! Aku lupa kalau vampire itu tidak tahan-" Eren buru – buru menutupi kulit tangannya dengan kaos bajunya yang sudah usang, ia tiup kulit yang memerah itu, meski wajah vampire itu datar, ia menahan geli tiupan imut Eren itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Eren, Aku tahan sinar matahari, ini hanya efek samping terkena debu saja."Ujarnya Levi dengan nada datar khasnya, Eren melongo sebentar setelah mendengar itu lalu tertawa.

"Hahahahaa!Aku tidak menyangka Sir Rivai ternyata alergi debu, Hahaha-Hmffh!" Mulutnya dikunci oleh tangan dingin itu, lalu pipinya diremas.

"Aaah! Sakit-"

"Jangan tertawa seperti Hanji, Eren, rombongan lalat pun bisa masuk." Nasehat Levi lalu pergi ke dalam, Eren kembali tertawa sambil mengikuti Levi dari belakang.

Jam makan malam tiba, mereka tidak lagi makan di meja kayu yang reyot dan sederhana, kiini mereka duduk di bangku empuk, meja berlapis kaca hitam dan dibalut kain merah, kumpulan lilin yang satu – satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan ini menambahkan kesam seram.

Hanya Eren yang masih mengeluarkan suara berisiknya.

"Waaah! Kereeeen!"

Serigala kecil itu berlari mengelilingi ruangan itu, mengendus setiap ornament yang ia temui, para anak buah yang menunggu kedatangan Levi diam mengawasi werewolf cilik itu.

Erd dan Gunther tidak masalah dengan kelakuan bocah itu, apalagi Petra yang menyukai anak kecil, kecuali Auluo, si maniak peniru, mendeci seperti mengikuti logat Levi.

"Bocah itu tidak diajari sopan santun sepertinya," Bisi Auluo dengan wajah tengilnya, reaksi Petra berbeda dari prasangkanya.

"Hush! Sir Rivaille yang merawat anak itu!" Protes Petra, Auluo mencoba menyangkal tetapi lidahnya salah bergerak dan berakhir ke gigit lagi. "Khhh!"

Perhatian teralihkan ketika sang pemilik kastil memasuki ruangan dengan baju serba hitamnya, bedanya ia menggunakan permata _ruby_ di cravatnya, dan jubah hitamnya dari kain satin yang termahal, para anak buahnya berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai penghormataan.

"Sir Rivaaaaai!" Serigala kecil itu berlari kencang kepada Rivaille dan menabrak tubuhnya, para anak buah sempat kaget melihat kelakuan werewolf yang manja itu, tetapi sang vampire tersuram itu tidak protes, malah ia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kembali duduk, bocah."Perintahnya, Eren mengangguk tanpa menghentikan kibasan ekornya yang ekstrim, lalu duduk di samping tempat duduk Rivaille.

Kejutan kepada anak buah tersayangnya bertambah ketika Rivaille memasang kain putih dileher Eren, serigala itu tersenyum dan memegang garpu dan sendok sesuai ajarannya.

Para pelayan bertengkorak datang dan membawa hidangan makanan yang besar, Eren terkejut melihat makanan yang begitu mewah yang tak pernah ia lihat, apalagi satu ayam kalkun dengan aroma gorengnya yang begitu nikmat, ia hampir tak bisa menahan tetesan air liurnya.

"Eren, kau sudah cuci tangan?"Tanya Levi sebelum memperbolehkannya makan. Eren mengangguk cepat, kilatan emasnya menunjukan ia tak sabaran.

Levi memberi tanda untuk memulai makan, Eren memakan kalkun itu seperti seorang serigala yang baru menangkap mangsanya, para anak buah yang makan dengan table mannersnya mulai tidak nyaman melihat bocah brutal itu, apalagi Auluo.

'Seseorang tolong beri bocah itu pelajaran,' Bisik Auluo dengan nada tertahan, Petra tidak tega untuk menegur bocah yang kelaparan itu, dan Erd &amp; Gunther tidak ingin ikut campur.

**Bletak!**

Satu benjolan mencuat keluar ketika tangan dingin itu mendarat di kepala werewolf cilik itu."Makan yang benar." Ujar Rivaille, yang melihat keresahan regu specialnya. Eren tidak protes di jitak, ia mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan makannya sebisanya.

Mereka bernafas lega, lalu berhenti nafas lagi ketika melihat Levi menempelkan kain yang di gantungan di lehernya ke pipi yang penuh dengan minyak dan nasi sisa."Bersihkan."

Eren hanya diam, membiarkan pipi gembulnya di elus oleh kain wangi itu, menurut Auluo ia terlalu keenakan di manja oleh Rivaille seperti itu, sedangan Petra susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berfangirling didepan pemimpinnya.

Vampire berwajah datar itu sepertinya gemas melihat Eren yang begitu gembul dan nyaman disentuhnya, lalu ia dekatkan bibir pucat itu dekatnya pipi kenyal itu lalu menjilati sisa – sia makanan dengan salivanya, yang dijilati malah menahan geli.

Auluo menggigit lidahnya lagi, Petra banjir mimisan.

"Hngh! Geli, Sir!" Eren tertawa geli, gigi taring yang tajam itu menancap di pipinya dengan pelan, entah Rivaille tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menahan pipi gembul itu, atau memang ia sengaja.

Dan mereka berdua lupa ada 4 orang yang menontoni mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya, Sir Rivaille melakukan itu-Kkhhh!"Lidahnya teraniaya lagi karena suaranya yang bergetar.

"Sir Rivaille berubah semenjak ia bertemu werewolf itu," Tambah Erd yang biasanya diam. "Benar, biasanya ia paling anti dengan hal yang menjijikan, tapi ia-"

"Sir Rivaille yang kita kenal sudah tidak ada…" Potong Gunther dengan blak – blakan, tim special Rivaille yang sedang mengepak barang – barang pindahan mereka di kastil bagian sayap kanan.

"Hush!" Petra ikut nimbrung."Kalian tidak boleh begitu! Apapun yang terjadi dengan Sir Rivaille, kita harus mendukungnya!"

Tiga pria itu diam, mendengarkan Petra dengan seksama. "Mungkin cara ia memperlakukan Eren berbeda dari yang biasanya, tapi apakah tujuan beliau sangat mulia karena ia mau menolong anak werewolf yang yatim piatu itu?"

Entah sejak kapan Petra berbicara dengan suara lantang dengan semangat api yang membara. "Kita harus bangga dengan Sir Rivaille yang sudah membuka hatinya!Dan sebagai rekan yang baik, kita harus mendukungnya!"

"Dia seperti itu karena ia menyukai Eren, kan?" Bisik Erd kepada pria berambut pirang itu. "Menurutku dia sedang bahagia karena kebanjiran_ fanservices_." Balas Gunther.

Auluo diam membatu, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Sedangkan dua insan yang berbeda umur ini sedang berada di kamar baru sang werewolf cilik.

"Ini kasur terempuk yang pernah kutiduri! Woff!"Eren tak henti – hentinya melompat diatas kasur yang berlapis kain sutra berkualitas tinggi, ditambah selimut tebal yang biasa dimiliki bangsawan.

Rivaille yang tak bisa menahan kekawatirannya kepada anak angkatnya yang baru beradaptasi di istana ini memutuskan menemani bocah nakal itu sampai tertidur.

"Oi, sudah jam 11, Bocah, berhenti merusak tempat tidurmu," Tegur Rivaille ketika Eren mulai menggila seperti berkelut dengan selimut tebal dan mulai mencakar – cakar bantal, dua tangan pucat itu menangkap Eren berserta bedcovernya.

"Hehehehe, aku tertangkap!"Eren mencuat keluar diantara celah keluar bedcover, dua telinga serigalanya mendarat di pipi Rivaille. Rivaille menahan ukiran senyumnya diwajah, ia tak boleh lembek kepada bocah yang berumur 8 tahun ini.

"Bocah, umurmu sudah 8 tahun, sekarang tidurlah," Rivaille melempar Eren bersama bedcovernya ke tempat tidurnya."Eeeh!?Tapi baru jam segini!?"

"Besok adalah hari yang sibuk, Eren, aku tidak mentolerir bangun siang."Peringat Rivaille dengan nada penuh ancaman, mau tidak mau, Werewolf badung itu menurut.

"Baiklah…" Eren merapihkan bantalnya dan menepuknya, lalu menata selimutnya rapih dan bersiap – siap Rivaille hendak mematikan lampu lilin di samping tempat tidur, tangan mungil itu menarik kemeja merahnya.

"Sir Rivai tidak menemaniku disini?" Ujarnya dengan wajah yang agak sedih, telinganya turun, entah ilusi apa tidak, ajakannya bocah polos ini terdengar sangat ambigu di telinga lancip miliknya.

"Kau masih mengompol?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"Telinga itu kembali ke bentuk normal dengan nada bangga. "Kalau begitu, buktikan dengan tidur sendiri," Tantang Rivaille sambil membalikan badannya, Eren bukan tipikal yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri, dengan pasrah ia kembali keposisi tidur dan berbisi. "Good night, Sir."

Rivaille berhenti ketika membuka pintu merah itu."Good Night, brat."

Tiada yang tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang tidak bisa tidur karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mencemaskan meski itu bukan urusannya.

* * *

Dirty!

* * *

Seperti aktivitas vampire yang tak biasa ini, pagi – pagi sudah bangun untuk bebersih – bersih diluar kastil sebelum sinar mentari terbit.

Manusia tidak akan menyangka Rivaille dengan setelan baju bersih – bersihnya adalah seorang vampire, menggunakan kemeja putih, celana putih, dengan kain lap di setiap sudut tubuhnya bersama kain penutup mulut kesayangannya.

Sekeliling istananya disapu bersih oleh sapu kebanggaannya, bukan sapu terbang Hanji yang buluk, ia menghela nafas dengan puas sambil menyibak poninya yang basah karena keringat, sebentar, Vampire bisa berkeringat?

Merasa haus dahaga, ia bermaksud menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana ia menyimpan segudang minuman wine dengan tambahan 'cairan merah', dirinya sedang tidak mood berrburu darah manusia.

Baru seteguk ia rasakan minuman pelepas dahaga itu, suara barang pecah terdengar dari ruang tamu, firasatnya mengatakan pelaku pengganggu acara bersih – bersihnya bisa binatang, bisa juga 'tamu yang tak diundang'.

Saat sampai ke TKP, ia tidak menemukan siapa – siapa, hanya ada pecahan guci dari China yang berukir gambar naga, satu – satunya petunjuk di TKP itu hanyalah sebersit tanah yang berada didekat jendela terbuka. Rivaille menganggap tupai lah dalangnya.

Para regu specialnya sedang tidur siang karena mereka bukan Vampire Super seperti Rivaille dan Farlan, Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk di siang bolong, toh hari pertama di istana tidak boleh di buat kenangan buruk.

Hari menjelang siang, Rivaille membersihkan debu – debu di ruang tamu, masih penasaran dengan pelaku vas China itu, ia membersihkan jendela berserta gordennya yang tingginya lebih dari pohon pinus.

_**Creck. Tap. Tap Tap. **_

Kini terdengar suara orang berlari – lari diatas lantai, Rivaille mendecih dan terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaan tercintanya, menaikkan kedua lengan kemejanya sampai diatas siku, ia berjalan layaknya seorang atasan yang hendak mem-PHK pekerjanya.

Lantai 2 tidak terlihat abnormal, masih rapih seperti biasanya, pikirannya beralih kepada bocah werewolf itu, karena hanya setan kecil itu yang berani membuat kehebohan didepannya.

Ia membuka pintu merah dengan kasar, terlihat tempat tidur yang masih diisi oleh serigala kecil itu, menghadap ke jendela balkon sambil bernafas beraturan, Rivaille menutup kembali pintunya.

Melihat bocah itu tertidur pulas mengingat janjinya semalam, ia berubah pikiran karena membangunkan serigala kecil itu berarti menghancurkan rencana bersih – bersihnya, Rivaille bukan pengangguran, ia hanya mencintai kebersihan dari segalanya.

Matahari tengah hari menyinari kastil baru itu, segala pintu dan celah ditutup rapat supaya anak – anak buahnya tidak terkena sinar mentari itu, suasana dalam kastil sangat suram, tak ada satu cahaya diperbolehkan masuk.

Meski tanpa cahaya, insting Rivaille tidak pernah mati untuk berhadapan dengan debu, kini ia sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur yang sangat luas dipenuhi bahan – bahan makanan, Rivaille berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara keributan diruangan itu.

Lalu niatnya gagal karena lagi – lagi sang pelaku misterius meninggalkan jejak di dapur, beberapa kantung dalam dapur bolong karena di gerogoti, kini yang tertuduh adalah sekelompok tikus, maka mulailah Rivaille mengamuk, membongkar satu ruangan untuk mencari tikus – tikus keparat itu,

Tikus selesai dibasmi, masak untuk serigala kecil itu tertunda, bersih – bersihnya berakhir dalam dua jam, masakan untuk Eren secepatnya ia kerjakan, ditengah – tengah mencampur bumbu didalam pot berisi sup itu, suara barang jatuh terdengar lagi.

Kali ini Rivaille langsung menghampirinya sesudah mematikan kompor, Lantai 2 berantakan parah karena bercak – bercak tanah dimana – mana, Vampire dingin itu kini emosian, ia berlari, mencari asal bercak – bercak kotoran itu, seharian ia membersihkan sisa – sia tanah itu berserta lantai 2 nya tanpa menemukan pelaku.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ia kembali ke dapur, dan lagi – lagi sang pelaku sudah mengacau ruangan dapur, pot sup tumpah, dan yang paling menjijikan ada mayat tikus yang sudah terkoyak, Rivaille kembali membersihkan dapur.

Erd, Gunther dan Petra bergetar hebat ketika disapa oleh Rivaille saat mereka bangun dari tidurnya, moodnya sangat jelek hampir bisa membunuh satu hutan ini, mereka tahu Rivaille paling benci ketika acara bersih – bersihnya diganggu, entah itu si Komandan yang menyuruhnya tugas lain ataupun seorang musuh yang datang menganggunya.

Auluo datang terakhir, ia hendak mengucapkan selamat sore kepada rekan – rekannya, tapi berhenti ketika melihat Rivaille dengan wajah seramnya, lidah tergigit.

"Ehm, Sir, menurut saya, pelakunya pasti hewan kecil-"

"Atau mungkin burung gagak-"

"Atau para makhluk kecil seperti Kurcaci atau-"

"DIAM."

Semua mengunci mulutnya. Rivaille berjalan mengelilingi mereka, ia tahu regunya yang sudah berpuluh – puluh tahun bersamanya tidak mungkin membuat kekacauan seperti ini.

Lalu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Se kebo – kebonya Eren, ia tidak mungkin tidur 12 jam lebih, kecuali kalau musim dingin, dan sekarang musim panas.

"Bocah." Rivaille buru – buru mencari bocah itu diluar istana, matahari sudah terbenam dan anak buahnya sudah bisa keluar, membantu pimpinannya mencari setan kecil itu.

Sang 'bocah' tersayangnya di temukan diatas balkon yang paling atas, rupanya ia dengan tubuh kotornya sedang berkelut dengan sesuatu, Rivaille menghampiri dengan wajah seramnya, serigala itu langsung menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah, Sir Rivai!" Eren menghampirinya dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan tanah liat, ditangannya, ia memegang sesuatu yang berwarna merah, oh itu adalah batu_ ruby_ yang dipakai Rivaille kemarin malam, Rivaille masih diam membatu didepan anak kecil itu.

"Tadi ada sekelompok gagak mencoba mengambil ini! Gagak itu terlalu banyak sampai membuatku terjatuh, ah, Vas itu bukan salahku! Tapi gagak – gagak itu!"Cerita Eren sambil menggerakan tangannya.

"Setelah selesai merebut ini, aku kembali kekamar karena aku masih mengantuk, tapi gagak itu tidak menyerah! Mereka tetap menyerangku karena aku lupa menutup jendela! S-Setelah itu aku kembali bertengkar dengan mereka sampai terjatuh dari jendela, tapi tida sakit kok hehehe!"Eren menunjukan lengannya yang penuh goresan tetapi sudah terobati karena jilatan supernya.

Rivaille tidak bergeming, masih mendengarkan bocah itu sampai selesai.

"Lalu aku lapar, jadi aku pergi ke dapur, tapi nyatanya tidak ada siapa – siapa, aku mencoba mengambil pot sup itu sendirian tapi tiba – tiba ada tikus yang mengangguku, aku terpaksa membunuhnya karena Sir benci tikus, kan? Tikus yang malang…."

"-Lalu kau kembali ke Balkon untuk membuat tempat ini berantakan?"Nada kesal dan dingin tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Eeeh!Aku berusaha membersihkan pot – pot yang dirusak gagak – gagak ini!" Mata Rivaille kembali melihat pot – pot yang tanamannya yang sudah rusak, memang terlihat ada beberapa sobekan dari paruh burung, tapi jejak – jejak tanah di sekitar mereka sangat jelas itu milik 'paw'nya Eren.

"Eren, apapun alasanmu…. Kau tahu konsenkuensi sudah mengotori rumah ini?"

Eren menelan ludah, ia tidak bisa menghindari amarah sang vampire yang gila bersih, Eren menunduk, diam membisu.

Rivaille berjongkok didepannya, mengambil batu ruby di tangannya, lalu menepuk kepala Eren."Aku tahu kau mencoba mengambil batu ruby ini, terima kasih, Eren."

Dua telinga serigala yang menurun itu kini kembali berdiri, Eren memberi senyuman lebarnya."Tapi kau harus dihukum karena mengotori balkon dan juga dalam rumah kita."

Senyuman Eren langsung menghilang, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, Rivaille kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, makan malam sudah siap."

Serigala itu mengenggam tangannya dengan suakrela, kehangatan tangan mungilnya membuat emosi Rivaille redam, Eren mulai berbicara lagi.

"Sir, anda bilang… istana ini rumah kita?"

Rivaille balik menatapnya. "….Kau ada masalah dengan itu, bocah?"

"Tidak, aku senang memiliki rumah bersama Sir," Eren tersenyum lagi, dan kini Rivaille balik senyum kepadanya, ia membuka suara. "Kau tidak diperbolehkan bermain selama seminggu ini dan kau harus menggosok gigi 3 kali sehari."

"Eeeeh!?Kenapa harus gosok gigi?"Eren paling tidak senang dengan menyikat giginya karena taring kecilnya itu sungguh sensitive.

"Karena kau menggigit tikus itu."

Keesokan harinya, masalah bersih – bersih teratasi, para anak buah bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk membantu Rivaille meski sekedar bersih – bersih didalam istana, Eren pun ikut membantu bersih dengan sukarela, tetapi….

_**BRAAAAKK! **_

Eren cilik terjatuh ketika sedang membersihkan sudut dinding diatas kardus bertumpuk, satu regu berkumpul di gudang dan mendapati Eren telah membuat satu gudang itu ancur berantakan.

"Bocah! Kau ini menganggu! Sir Rivaille bisa marah tahu!"Auluo mulai mengomeli Werewolf cilik itu tanpa menggigit lidahnya.

"Maaf, maaf…" Eren mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, doggy face dengan filter air mata dan juga pipi merah.

"Hush! Itu bukan salahnya! Ia mencoba bersih – bersih kok!" Petra membela Eren yang tengah menahan rasa sakit memarnya, ia tidak tega melihat anak kecil ini dimarahi.

"Sudah, sudah!"Erd melerai mereka berdua, "Kita bereskan ini sebelum Sir Rivaille kembali ke istana!"Akhirnya saut regu itu mati – matian membereskan gudang yang pecah belah itu.

Saat Petra kembali mencari serigala kecil itu, Eren sudah menghilang."Eren menghilang!"

"Kemana lagi itu bocah!?Sial, kenapa Sir Rivaille menyuruh kita menjaganya!" Dumel Auluo, akhirnya 4 vamprie itu berpencar dan mencari serigala yang secepat cheetah itu.

Auluo lah yang pertama kali menemukan Eren, ia tengah membawa ember yang penuh dengan air bersih didekat tangga.

"Heh Bocah Bang-Khh!" Lidahnya tergigit akibat tersandung oleh karpet yang tidak rata, badan om – omnya jatuh diatas tubuh Eren dan mereka berdua jatuh menggelinding ke lantai dasar, air tumpah berserakan dimana – mana.

"Uuuuhh…" Eren mengeluh sakit sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol dan juga badannya yang sakit, sedangkan Auluo tepar dengan wajah menggigit lidah, semuanya berkumpul di tangga dan membantu mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka membersihkan tangga panjang itu bersama, dan mereka tidak memarahi Eren kecuali Auluo, Rivaille tidak tahu menahu soal ini.

Itu baru hari pertama, hari selanjutnya membuat para regu specialnya ini kerja rodi merawat sambil menjaga Eren.

Rivaille sibuk di lantai dua, memindahkan barang – barangnya di ruang kerjanya, yang lainnya bersih – bersih seperti biasa, Eren selalu bersemangat dalam bersih – bersih, sangat bersemangat sampai apa yang bersih jadi kotor lagi.

Serigala ini tidak pernah lepas dari tanah, karena ia paling giat merawat tanaman di luar, karena hanya Werewolf ini yang sanggup berjam – jam berdiri ditengah matahari yang terik sambil berkebun, Rivaille tidak keberatan Eren menyukai berkebun setelah diajari oleh Isabel.

Puncak Kecerobohan Eren terjadi saat sehari sebelum bulan purnama, disaat dimana mereka bersih – bersih sampai malam karena hari terakhir bersih – bersih besar – besaran, dimana Rivaille tidak memperbolehkan siapapun bersitirahat sampai istana ini bersih total.

Eren masih takjub dengan lampu besar yang di pasang di ruang utama, ia ingin membersihkan debu – debu diantara rantai yang menggantungkan lampu raksasa itu, pertama ia hampiri tali besi yang mengikat di sudut bawah tangga, lalu ia mulai membuka simpul itu.

Auluo yang kebetulan sedang lewat diatas tangga melihat bocah itu mulai mengutak ngatik tali besar itu."Hey Bocah!" Dengan panic ia hampiri Eren dan menariknya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuh ini!"

"Arrrgh! Lepaskan, Sir Auluo, aku mau membersihkan ini!" Eren ngotot, demi mendapatkan pujian dari Rivaille.

"Bukan begini caranya, Bocah! Caranya seperti ini!" Auluo menahan amarahnya, berusaha keras ia menghentikan tangan Eren untuk membuka simpulnya, tetapi bocah itu malah mencangkar tangannya, keras kepala.

"L-lepaskan! Aaah!"

Tali itu sukses terlepas, beberapa menit sebelumnya, Rivaille sudah memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ada apa ribut – ribut?"

BRUUUUG!

Lampu sebesar patung itu jatuh tepat diatas kepala Rivaille.

Eren dan Auluo yang sedang bertengkar diam membisu, Petra, Erd dan Gunther buru – buru menghampiri ruangan utama.

"S-Sir?" Eren mencoba mengeluarkan suara, takut Vampire perkasa itu pingsan ditiban lampu yang beratnya lebih dari satu ton, lidahnya Auluo kegigit lagi ketika lampu itu mendadak berguling ke belakang.

Rivaille berdiri dengan berlumuran berdarah di sekujur tubuh.

"WAAAAHH! SIR ANDA TERLUKA-" Eren panik sambil berlari mencari handuk, tapi dihentikan ketika Rivaille manrik kerah belakang anak itu sampai kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Bersihkan kekacauan ini."

Mereka kembali bekerja rodi sampai jam 12 malam dimana para vampire biasanya keluar mencari mangsa tetapi mereka malah menetap di istana sambil bersih - bersih macam babu.

Levi dan Eren kembali berdua, serigala kecil itu tertunduk dengan wajah ketakutannya, sudah menghancurkan barang mewah yang mahal, Levi yang menjadi korbannya lagi, instingnya mengatakan ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ini.

Pendarahan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logis dari kepala Levi pun sudah berhenti, Vampire yang berlumuran darah akibat kecerobohan Eren hanya diam menatap Eren, otaknya tidak bisa berputar untuk memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk Eren, ketika melihat manic hijau bercampur dengan air mata itu.

'Tch, sejak kapan aku menjadi lembek seperti ini?' Levi merasa gagal paham dengan dirinya.

"Berikan satu alasan kenapa lampu itu bisa jatuh." Sengaja, tidak sengaja, ia tahu Eren sudah memiliki akal untuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan alasan, ia bukan bocah berumur 5 tahun lagi.

"Um… A-Aku hanya ingin membersihkan lampu itu, Sir…" Matanya mengerjap, bibirnya ditekuk –tekuk supaya tidak mengeluaran suara getar. 'Ugh…' Levi ingin cepat – cepat menyudahi drama sinetron ini.

Tangan Levi melayang, Eren menutup matanya dengan reflek, bayangan tamparan dari Levi membuatnya gemetaran tak henti – henti.

dingin itu hanya mengusap kepalanya.

"Mulai besok, kau libur bersih – bersih."Hanya kata – kata itu yang sanggup Levi katakan.

"T-TERIMA KASIH, SIR!" Luapan bahagia dan rasa leganya membuat ia lupa dengan volume suaranya, ia melompat ke dalam pelukan Levi sebagai tanda terima kasih, para anak buah mengintip dari balik tembok.

'Anda terlalu memanjakannya, Sir…'

"Uhm, Apakah saya boleh mengobati luka, Sir Rivai?"Tanya Eren sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan memelas, telinga serigala itu sesekali bergerak.

Rivaille mimisan.

"Ah! Anda berdarah lagi!"

* * *

WORK TIME

* * *

Masalah bersih – bersih terselesaikan ketika biang masalah diberhentikan dari pertanggung jawaban dari bersih – bersih, ya, beban Rivaille menjadi ringan, bersih – bersih dengan hati yang lega.

Tunggu, Rivaille punya hati?

Bagi para anggota regu special Rivaille, Vampire perkasa nan dingin itu memang memiliki hati, yang bisa memberi kasih sayang kepada makhluk yang jelas – jelas musuh bebuyutan dari jaman nenek moyang, sungguh keajaiban yang langka bukan?

Tapi hati nurani tidak berlaku ketika melibatkan pekerjaan, itulah kamus kehidupan (dan kematian) Rivaille semasa menjabat menjadi kapten dalam regu pemerintahan sang Vampire.

Pekerjaan apapun, dari yang tertulis sampai tidak tertulis, ia babat sampai habis, tak ada ampun bagi anak buah maupun atasan yang membuat kesalahan, termasuk dirinya.

Dan prinsip itu buyar ketika ada setan kecil yang menyelip ke dalam kehidupannya.

Beban yang bernama hati ini menganggu Rivaille.

Ruang kantornya sudah jadi, dipenuhi dengan rak – rak buku dengan buku – buku tebal, kursi berbalut kulit mahal dan meja kerja berbalut kaca yang menghadap pintu masuk, dan perlengkapan tulis bak seperti kantor walikota manusia, bahkan bulu ayam yang biasa di pakai untuk menulis dipilih yang ayam langka.

Ruang classic nan suram ini diinvasi oleh serigala kecil.

Rivaille memakai kacamata kecil, untuk bergaya bukan karena penglihatannya yang berkurang, selalu berdecak sebal ketika bocah itu mulai bosan bermain di luar, dan mulai menganggu sang tuan rumah.

"Sir, Sir! Kapan kita bermain?"Tanya Eren dengan bersemangat.

Rivaille hanya meliriknya lalu kembali membaca."Aku tidak menjanjikan bermain untuk bulan ini, Bocah, kerjaan menumpuk."

Eren merenggut, semenjak itu ia akan berkunjung ke ruangan Rivaille sampai Vampire itu menyerah.

Sudah 3 minggu lebih bahkan hampir sebulan, ruangan itu tidak pernah absen dari kedatangan Eren, bahkan ruangan itu selalu berisik sampai kedengaran dari luar istana, membuat para regu spesial sweatdrop.

Rivaille menggaruk kepala yang tak pernah dihinggapi ketombe, rasa pusing kepala bertambah dua kali lipat dengan pekerjaannya yang tidak beres ditambah suara nyanyian Eren yang nyaring.

Bocah itu tidak selalu tenang di ruangannya, hanya beberapa kali ia membaca buku, lalu menghentakan kakinya, membuat sampah di ruangannya dan mencoret – coret bukunya sebelum dijitak Rivaille.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau berada di ruangan ini terus?Aku tidak akan mengajak main sampai kerjaan ini selesai."Tegur Rivaille ketika sudah seminggu kehadirannya di ruangan yang sebenarnya privasi buat Rivaille, tetapi Eren seenaknya masuk.

"Huuh, kerja melulu, kapan main?"

"Ada Petra, Erd, Gunther dan Auluo yang bersedia menemanimu," Rivaille melemparkan tanggung jawab menjadi pengasuh sejenak, yang di bicarakan langsung keselek.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain dengan Sir!"Eren tetep kekeuh sambil menatapnya lekat – lekat.

"Kalau kau terus kesini, pekerjaanku menjadi terganggu."

"Jadi aku menganggu?"

Checkmate. Rivaille mengatakan yang seharusnya ia tidak katakan, mereka kembali saling melempar pandang, yang satu merasa bersalah yang satu takut dimarahi.

Rivaille menghela nafas."Hari ini terakhir bekerja, sebisa mungkin jangan membuat suara, Bocah."Perintahnya sebelum kembali menjadi work-time mode on.

Eren mengangguk cepat, Ia tidak lagi membuat suara gaduh seperti berlari – lari di ruangan Rivaille dengan mainannya yang sudah butek, atau bergerak dengan gelisah, kini fokus werewolf itu membaca buku bergambar.

Rivaille yang sedang bekerja berubah menjadi patung yang lupa waktu sampai semua kertas yang di tumpuk di mejanya habis tidak tersisa, ia babat semua pekerjaan yang di beri oleh atasannya yang ia beri nickname "Shitty Wig" dan membuat surat ancaman untuk tidak memberinya tumpukan berkas yang overdosis.

Saat mejanya sudah bersih, mata Rivaille menangkap seorang bocah tertidur pulas di sofanya dengan lugu, kepalanya menyender sambil membuka mulutnya, ia bisa melihat seidkit air liur yang keluar dan buku masih terbuka diatas pangkuannya.

Ia tersenyum dengan reflex, mungkin peran Eren sebagai motivasinya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tidak buruk, ia tidak pernah suka menyelesaikan berkas macam robot yang duduk berjam – jam.

Dengan perlahan, Rivaille memasang kancing di bagian dadanya yang terbuka lebar untuk mencegah masuk angin karena cahaya matahari sudah mulai redup, mulutnya pun ia tutup dengan pelan.

"Uhmm… Main…Sir…" Eren menginggau, Rivaille langsung menyentil jidatnya.

"Auw! Sir! Sakit!" Eren yang masih setengah sadar mendadak emosi dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu, Rivaille terkekeh melihat ekspresi sebalnya.

"Jangan coba – coba masuk ruangan ini tanpa seizinku selanjutnya, bocah."

Eren tak mengerti apa salahnya sampai ia dilarang masuk untuk kedepannya, lalu Rivaille menarik lengannya. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus berolahraga untuk kebugaran badanmu."

"Yay!Jadi, Rivaille mau menemaniku berolahraga!?"

Vampire itu tidak menjawab, tapi hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu keluar ruangan, di susul leh Eren yang bersiul dengan fail-nya.

Tambahan jadwal padat buat Rivaille, tapi kalau untuk bocah satu ini, ia tidak keberatan.

* * *

OPEN HOUSE

* * *

Rivaille bête.

Bukan karena pekerjaannya buyar atau ada masalah yang menganggunya, tetapi istana yang ia sebut rumahnya sedang mengadakan pesta.

Pesta pembukaan yang diselenggarakan oleh Hanji, sang tuan tanah, atau yang biasa dipanggil sang Penyihir Witch's Forest, dan ialah yang memaksa Rivaille untuk membuat pesta selesainya kastil dia dibangun.

Warga sekitar yang sama anehnya dengan penyihir ini diperbolehkan datang karena dapat makan gratis dan sekedar goyang pinggul dengan selera musi Hanji yang sangat unik sampai bisa menyayat telinga lancip sang Vampire.

Awalnya ia mengira tidak akan yang datang karena Rivaille bukan tipikal tetangga yang mau bersosialisasi dengan maklhuk – maklhuk yang ia anggap dibawah derajatnya, arogan memang, tetapi rupanya banyak yang datang.

Terutama Connie dan Sasha, sang _Dwarf_ dan _Elf_, duo lawak dan doyan makan, datang menginvasi pesta ini dan menghabisan ¾ makanan yang disediakan, untung saja Hanji menguasai mantra menggandakan makanan, dan sebagai gantinya mereka berdua menjadi tester makanan kalau makanan kopian magis milik Hanji beracun apa tidak.

Tidak hanya mereka, para peri beserta Isabel, binatang hutan yang sekedar menjadi figuran, dan juga para gagak yang menjadi peran villain hari – hari sebelumnya ikut datang.

Rivaille benci melihat rumahnya diinvasi oleh berbagai macam maklhuk yang tak ia kenal, tapi ia tidak bisa protes dan mengusir mereka, Seorang vampire harus memiliki etika, dan anak buahnya malah terlena dan terbawa oleh arus pesta ini.

Eren yang bersemangat ini sudah kabur dari pengawasannya, tercampur oleh kerumunan makhluk – malhuk di malam hari yang kelam ini, awan mendung menutupi indahnya bintang dan terangnya bulan, membuat Rivaille tambah bête.

Kebeteannya terus berlanjut ketika Farlan mampir ke istana yang dihiasi oleh labu – labu yang diisi lilin magis, sangat meriah dan ramai, tidak kalahnya dari pesta manusia yang pernah ia lihat.

"Hoooi, apa kabar sobat?"Farlan yang mendarat disebelah Rivaille, berdiri di atas menara yang paling hanya menjawab dengan lirikan.

"Hahaha, biar kutebak, ini ulahnya Hanji?"

Rivaille masih diam, dengan tampang betenya."Tsk, tsk, tsk, sampai kapan kau jadi anti social, Rivaille?" Ledek Farlan saat ia berpas – pasan dengan sobatnya lalu membuka pintu menara.

"Sampai aku mati."

"Tapi kamu sudah mati! Hahaha! Ups!"Farlan buru – buru menuruni tangga sebelum menerima death glare dari Rivaille.

Pesta masih berjalan langsung, bahkan tambah heboh ketika menjelang malam, Hanji menggunakan tongkat sihirnya sebagai penggema suara.

"Ibu – ibu, Bapak – bapak, dan juga anak – anak yang hadir, terima kasih sudah berpatisipasi dalam acara ini, mari kita beri tepuk tangan pemilik rumahnya-Lho, dia dimana?"

_Krik krik._ Semuanya mendengarkan Hanji dengan seksama, sampai nyamuk pun ikut berhenti.

"Ehm, oke kita skip bagian penyambutan, mari kita mulai acara utamanya, YAHOOOO!"

Sekelompok pemain musik dengan alat music yang belum pernah mereka lihat kini memainkan instrument masing – masing, Hanji pun mulai bertepuk tangan sambil bergoyang – goyang, turun dari panggung.

Farlan memasuki arena pesta dan menyapa Hanji yang memakai set dress tipis yang tidak biasanya, Hanji memang niat untuk berpesta.

"Hoy, apa kabar, sobat!?" Hanji langsung memberikan pelukan eratnya, diam – diam di belakang Rivaille, mereka menjadi rekan kerja yang menjual hasil hutan ke luar daerah, sungguh menguntungkan bagi kedua piha.

"Baik kok, bagaimana denganmu? Aku terkejut kau bisa menghancurkan pertahanan istana ini, Hahaha,"

"Hahahaha!Dia tidak bisa berkutik kalau aku sudah menyinggung soal surat tanah dan izin tuan tanah, itu trik yang paling mudah!"

"Hahahaha, kau benar – benar licik, Hanji!Apa pula bawa – bawa surat kayak manusia aja," Farlan tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya. "Eh, tapi aku takjub lho, kau bisa mengadakan pesta disini, kau tahu kan kalau Rivaille sangat benci pesta – pesta."

"Fufufu, Aku menghabiskan waktu sebulan untuk membujuknya, kau tahu kan ia sangat susah dibujuk kalau sedang bersih – bersih, Hehehehe,"

"Hahaha, kau benar-"

"Oh, jadi kalian senang membicarakan tentangku di belakang?"Muncul wajah yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka berdua ditengah – tengah, dengan tatapan ingin membunuh kearah mereka.

"Rivaille!?"Keduanya terkaget sampai melompat jauh dan saling dorong – dorongan."B-Bukannya kamu tadi diatas y-ya?"

"K-Kok tumben m-m-muncul disini?"Tambah Hanji dengan senyum mesemnya.

"Suara kalian terdengar sampai keatas menara."

Sisanya suara pukulan dan tendangan terdengar diantara keramaian,Connie dan Sasha pura – pura tidak melihat dan lanjut makan daripada kena semprot "death glare"nya Rivaille.

Setelah puas membuat Hanji babak belur, Rivaille menghilang entah kemana, untungnya Farlan hanya kena tendangan di bokongnya, buru – buru menjauh, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis.

"Aduh!"

"Maaf! Eh!" Mereka beradu padang, rupanya Isabel, sang peri pemburu yang ia taksir, dihadapannya sekarang, Isabel menggunakan gaun yang bercorak bunga Anggrek, sangat jarang melihat Isabel menggunakan rok.

"H-Hanji memaksaku memakai ini," Isabel membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merahnya, Farlan menelan ludah, kata – kata pujiannya tenggelam dalam kegugupannya.

"K-Kamu cantik-"

"Isabel!" Eren mengiterupsi konversasi mereka berdua, serigala kecil itu menggunakan baju bergambar labu dengan topi penyihir, jubah hitam dan celana imut berwarna oren yang menggembang, ditambah kaos kaki panjang putih bergaris hitam.

"Eren!"Isabel langsung disambut oleh pelukan erat Eren, Farlan mengelus dadanya untuk bersabar menghadapi bocah polos ini, sekilas ia merasa iri dengan Eren sebagai laki – laki yang mudah akrab dengan Isabel dan diberi free hugs, Farlan ingin gigit jari.

Isabel mengelus kepalanya sambil memeluknya erat, gemas melihat Eren yang begitu imut hari ini.

"Apa kabar Eren? Kamu imut sekali!"

"Terima kasih, hehe, Hanji memberiku ini!Isabel juga cantik sekali!"Eren tersenyum, memberi kecupan di pipi, kata Rivaille, kecupan di pipi itu sebagai sopan santun kepada wanita di bangsanya.

"Kamu manis sekali, nih, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Isabel mengeluarkan tas berbentuk labu asli yang sudah di awetkan, saat Eren buka, isinya penuh dengan permen dan gula – gula.

"Wah! Keren sekali! Makasih!" Eren mengecup sekali lagi lalu berlari kearah lain, lupa menyapa Farlan yang speechless melihat Eren mendadak bisa lebih romantis darinya.

Saat Eren berpas – pasan dengan para peri, ia diberikan pernak – pernik dan juga manisan, ia terima dengan senang hati, apalagi ketika bertemu dengan Dot Pixis, sang Peri yang paling tua dan bijak ini, ia memberikan permen yang paling besar, Eren pun tidak tahan ingin memakannya.

"T-Terima kasih, Sir!"Eren menatap Dot Pixis bagaikan dewa yang turun ke bumi, memberikan berkah kepadanya, ekornya tidak berhenti Kakek ini gemas melihat Eren yang begitu lucu, tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipinya.

Setelah puas bertemu banyak orang dan berkeliling, akhirnya Eren ingin menghampiri sang tuan rumah yang sudah menginzinkannya mengikuti pesta, manik hijau jade itu mencari pria berambut eboni dengan gigi taringnya yang keluar sedikit, pria itu tidak ditemukan.

Rivaille pun menyeringai, melihat Eren dari menara menyari – nyari dirinya, lalu beri tanda kepada Connie dan Sasha yang sedang bersiap di balkon.

_**DUAAR DUAAAR. **_

Kembang api diluncurkan saat jam 12 malam tepat, Mata Eren langsung mengerjap saat cahaya berkeping – keeping itu menyinari langit mendung itu, Hanji yang tidak merencanakan ini pun terkejut melihat Rivaille diatas menara.

Vampire itu berdiri diatas menara, melipat lengannya didadanya, menyeringai, seperti menandakan istana yang berdiri itu miliknya dan jangan macam – macam dengannya, arogan memang, tapi itulah dirinya.

Eren langsung berlari ke dalam istana, dalam waktu beberapa menit, ia sudah menaiki tangga menuju menara. Ketika ia membuka pintu gerbang, Rivaille menghadap kearahnya.

"Sir!" Eren berlari dan memeluk erat Rivaille, " Terima kasih kembang apinya,"

"Aku tidak memasang kembang api untukmu, Bocah."Ujar vampire itu dengan datar, hati Eren langsung hancur melebur."Bercanda."Rivaille mengusap kepalanya.

Eren kembali melihat ke langit, cahaya kembang api yang meledak – ledak, berbagai warna kilatan di matanya, Rivaille tertegun melihat campuran warna di mata Eren, bahkan ia tidak bisa menebak apa warna matanya kali ini.

"Sie sind schön..." Bisik Rivaille, tak sengaja bibirnya mengungkapkan rasa menganguminya kepada manik matanya yang unik, bunyi ledakan kembang api Eren menghalangi pendengarannya.

"Apa, Sir?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah polosnya.

"…Kembang apinya cantik." Rivaille memalingkan mukanya, tidak percaya barusan ia hampir menggombal bocah berumur 10 tahun, pesta ini membuatnya gila.

Pesta ini berakhir dengan acara bersih – bersih yang dihadiri oleh Hanji, Connie dan Sasha.

* * *

GIRLS TALK

* * *

Setelah acara itu, Petra, Isabel dan Hanji jadi suka mengumpul bersama ketika mereka ada waktu luang dan ingin berbagi waktu seperti Ladies Time, atau berbelanja bersama.

Tak jarang mereka berbicara soal laki – laki, Isabel sering ditanya mengenai pendapatnya dengan Farlan oleh Hanji, dan penyihir itu juga sering menanya – nanya soal kisah romantis dari Petra.

Tapi obrolan yang paling mereka bahas adalah hubungannya Rivaille dan Eren. Hanji dan Isabel sering kali menanyakan keadaan dua maklhuk unik itu kepada Petra karena hanya ia yang tahu bagaimana keseharian mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana, Eren masih sering mengompol?"Tanya Hanji berserta kekepoannya.

"Dia sudah tidak mengompol semenjak menginap di rumahku, Hanji," Sela Isabel.

"Oh iya, jadi, ada hal yang menarik diantara mereka?"Hanji menggerakan alisnya, Petra tersenyum mesem, ragu untuk cerita kepada Miss Gossip macam Hanji.

"Uhm… Mereka tidak ada masalah selama sehari – hari kok, akrab seperti Kakak dan adik, eh, mungkin Ayah dan anak kali ya…"

"Hahaha, mereka bahkan lebih dari itu!"Sela Hanji, ia tertawa sambil menyenggol pundak Petra."Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terkejut, engga? Seperti Rivaille yang senang mengrepe-"

"Uhh… Sir Rivaille tidak pernah berbuat aneh – aneh didepan kita kok…. Kecuali…. Ah! Ia pernah menjilat pipi Eren, bahkan dengan bibirnya!" Cerita Petra, sedikit bersemangat dan berfangirlingan.

"Serius?Khiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Hanji malah lebih heboh berfangirling, ia menari – nari sambil berkeliling dua gadis ini lalu kembali menyepil di tengah. "Apa lidah itu masuk kedalam mulutnya?"

"Cukup, Hanji, bukannya ini melanggar peraturan ya?Maksudku Eren masih anak – anak," Ujar Isabel tidak setuju.

"Kita bukan manusia, Isabel, mungkin saja legal di ras mereka, kita kan tidak rasis~" Ujar Hanji sambil menepuk pundak Isabel. "Lagipula kalau pipi Eren bertabur gula – gula, kamu pasti mau kan menjilatnya?" Bujuk Hanji.

"Bukan menjilat sih, tapi kalau cium, mauuuu!Pipinya gembul sih~" Isabel menyeringai.

"Hehehe, aku juga!"Petra ikut – ikutan. "Eren memang anak yang paling manis, kan?"

"Iya, sangat manis sampai rasanya aku terkena diabetes~"

"Lebih manis dari madu dan susu~"

Tiga perempuan itu mengerumpi didekat kastil Rivaille, membicarakan anak tetangga yang imutnya terlalu sampai salah satu dari mereka mimisan bak air mancur.

"Eh, tapi dari pandanganku, Sir Rivaille itu berubah, dia itu dulu dingin sekali, seperti robot yang memiliki tangan besi dalam membunuh, aku tidak pernah melihatnya peduli dengan seseorang melebihi pedulinya kepada perabot yang berdebu,"

"Benarkah?Berarti Eren itu memang sesuatu, aku juga heran vampire macam dia mau merawat Eren sampai membangun kastil sebesar itu!"

"Dari awal aku bertemu, dia memang seram sekali, aku kira hutan ini mau ia kuasai, tapi waktu kita pertama kali bertemu Eren, dia langsung berubah lho! Seperti rela becek – becekan dan mandi di tempat terbuka seperti—Ah, jangan disebut, bisa – bisa ia menghampiriku," Petra dan Isabel tertawa, mengingat kejadian di pesta kemarin.

"Hats!"

Eren terkaget – kaget sampai melompat ketika vampire yang sedang diam menulis mendadak bersin dengan suara kencang.

Rivaille buru – buru mencari debu yang bertebangan, ia tidak alergi debu, tapi ia yakin ia bersin karena debu.

"Sepertinya aku perlu membersihkan ruangan ini lagi, Eren, ambilkan lap dan sapu,"

"Yah…." Eren yang sedang asyik membaca kecewa disuruh membersihkan ulang.

* * *

BATH TIME!

* * *

Eren selalu kembali dengan badan kotor, meski sudah dibersihkan oleh air sumur, tubuhnya tetap saja kurang bersih di mata Rivaille, Vampire ini jadi gregetan karena melihat sesuatu tidak bersih sepenuhnya.

"Tch….. Eren, kau mandi denganku hari ini."

"Eh!?Kenapa?"Eren langsung mengendus – endus badannya."Tapi aku masih bersih kok!"

"Kamu tidak bau, tapi kotorannya masih menempel di badan, sini, bocah," Rivaille langsung menarik buntutnya.

"Aah! J-jangan Ekorku! Sakit,Sir!" Rivaille buru – buru melepaskan, Eren memeluk ekornya sendiri yang lebat dan masih kotor itu dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Sssh, sudah ikut sini."Rivaille tidak berubah pikiran.

Mereka sampai di ruangan kamar mandi personalnya Rivaille, Eren tidak tahu kamarnya Rivaille ada kamar mandi pribadi, mungkin sampai hari ini Vampire itu tidak memperbolehkannya masuk karena ia sudah memiliki kamar sendiri.

Ruangan kamar mandinya dipenuhi marble yang halus, ada satu bathub dengan rak berwarna merah, dipenuhi botol dan hiasan bunga, ada juga cermin yang digantung sebelah bathub, Eren yang pertama kali melihat bathub pun menjadi penasaran.

"Keren! Ini bagaimana cara membawa airnya kesini!?" Rivaille memutaran kenop kerannya."Ini menggunakan pipa, manusia yang menemukan mesin ini, airnya bisa jadi hangat."Jelas Rivaille, ia mulai membuka kemeja atasnya.

"Keren…" Eren terus memandangi air yang keluar dari keran."Eren, buka bajumu." Ujar Rivaille tidak sabaran, ia tarik bajunya keatas, lalu menurunkan celana merah Eren. "Aku bisa sendiri, Sir!"

" naik ke bathub."

Beberapa menit kemudian, bathub itu sudah penuh dengan air hangat, Eren langsung girang, menyiprati Rivaille dengan air hangat, ekornya tidak bisa berhenti berkibas dalam air, lalu berenang dengan gaya anjing.

"Bisa diam, Bocah?"

"Tapi ini menyenangkan, Sir!"Eren tertawa, tidak menghiraukan nada menyerah, ia buka resleting celananya, bertelanjang, lalu masuk kedalam bathub.

"Eh!? Sir, tidak muat—"

"Diam, bocah, ini bathub milikku." Rivaille duduk berhadapan, bagian bawahnya tertutup dalam air, Eren sempat tercenggang melihat otot – otot Rivaille dan juga bekas lukanya, lengan Rivaille yang berisi menjulur keatas, mengambil botol dari ekstrak kulit tumbuhan yang bisa menghasilkan wangi dan busa.

"Wow!" Eren tergugah melihat luapan busa yang muncul, Rivaille mengambil spons di kanannya, lalu menarik Eren kepangkuannya.

"Sini, bocah."Rivaille membasuh punggung Eren dengan air lalu mulai menyabuni tubuhnya. Eren sibuk mengumpulkan gelembung, meniupnya lalu tertawa, ia mengumpulkan gelembungnya lagi.

Tangan kecil itu menempel di wajah Rivaille, menempelkan setiap gelembung yang berada di tangannya."Wajah Rivai penuh dengan gelembung, Hahaha!"

Rivaille menarik lengannya."Diam, kau menyesal," Rivaille langsung menempelkan sponsnya diantara ketiak, Eren tertawa geli.

"HAHAHAHA, GELI, SIR, AKU TIDAK BISA TAHAN-AHAHAHAHAA"

Rivaille yang sadis tidak berhenti dari situ, ia mulai membasuh sponsnya di weak spotnya Eren, seperti di tengkuk leher dan pinggangnya. "Rasakan," Rivaille pun menyeringai melihat Eren tertawa sampai memerah.

"HENTIKAN, SIR! GELIIII-HAHAHHAAHAHHAA"

**BRAK! **

Pintu berwarna putih yang dikunci itu jatuh ketika anak buahnya mendobrak masuk, Rivaille dan Eren langsung diam mematung, wajah mereka panik berubah menjadi putih.

Eren berdiri didepan Rivaille, boong mungilnya mencuat keluar dari air ditutupi beberapa gelembung,, tangan kanannya Rivaille memegang lengan Eren sedangkan tangan sebelahnya sedang berada diantara selangkangannya.

Sungguh _**awkward**_.

langsung _nosebleed_, Gunther dan Erd berharap bisa mati ditempat, Auluo hampir muntah darah.

"A-Aa… K-Kami kira Eren sedang dalam bahaya, Sir…" Akhirnya Erd yang membuka suara."Kalian ." Perintah Rivaille, mereka semua langsung buru – buru keluar.

Eren kembali menatap ke Rivaille."Mandinya udahan, ya?"Tanyanya dengan nada sedih."Memangnya kenapa bocah?Pintu itu harus segera di betulkan."

"Yah…. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Sir Rivai…" Kedua tangan kecil itu berada di pundak Rivaille, wajah mereka tidak lebih dari beberapa centi, Eren menunjukan ekspresi memelasnya.

"….. Kamu tidak boleh bermain air lama – lama."Rivaille keluar dari bathub.'Lagipula berbahaya mandi denganku, Eren,' Umpat Rivaille dalam hati, Eren mulai memajukan bibirnya.

Rivaille mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk putih, lalu membalikkan badan kepada Eren."Tapi kau boleh mandi disini."Rivaille memberinya handuk yang ukurannya lebih kecil.

"Terima kasih, Sir!"Eren tersenyum lebar, berlari kearahnya."Hati – hati, bocah."Tangan Rivaille menyambut hangatnya tangan werewolf cilik itu.

* * *

TIME TO HUNT!

* * *

Setelah urusan bersih – bersih, bekerja, dan lain – lain kelar, Rivaille akhirnya mempunyai waktu berdua dengan Eren, tapi Rivaille tipikal orang tak ingin membuang waktu untu bersenang – senang saja.

Setelah melihat tubuh Eren yang mulai gemuk, ia berpikir Rivaille harus mengajarkan sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas Werewolves, berburu.

Ya, Eren yang sudah bertambah tinggi ini harus belajar caranya berburu, mungkin agak berbeda dari kaum Vampire, pengetahuan Rivaille soal kaum Werewolf pun memang tidak banyak, tapi kalau soal berburu, baik manusia maupun binatang, Rivaille lah nomor satunya.

Eren hari ini sangat bersemangat, sampai – sampai tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya, acara memburu mereka pun diundur menjadi sore, dimana matahari tidak terlalu menyengat dan Rivaille tidak perlu membuang banyak energy.

Eren hadir dengan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan, seperti bocah dari perkampungan manusia, terkecuali ekornya yang semakin lebat dan telinga besarnya.

"Sekarang kita akan memburu rusa itu," Rivaille mengajaknya ke tengah hutan, menuntunnya kepada binatang tak bersalah yang sedang makan sendirian, mata Eren pun langsung fokus kepada rusa itu.

"Bayangkanlah kau sedang berada di hutan ini sendirian, merasakan rasa lapar yang menggerogoti perutmu, dan hewan itu adalah satu – satunya makananmu," Eren mendengar nasehat Rivaille dengan khusyuk, ia bayangkan perutnya lapar karena belum makan sup buatan Petra dan juga apel pie dari Isabel.

"Sekarang, siapkan posisimu, karena kamu seorang Werewolf, kedua tanganmu ada di tanah, dan badanmu harus menungging sedikit—Nah, ya seperti itu," Rivaille menekan punggung Eren untuk lebih kebawah, ekor coklatnya mencuat keatas.

"Pintar, sekarang rendahkan deru nafasmu, tatap targetmu dengan lekat, jangan kehilangan fokus," Eren menatap rusa inosen itu tanpa berkedip, bocah itu menggertakan giginya, alisnya berkerut, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tidak buruk..." Rivaille menyaksikan Eren terbawa oleh insting animalistiknya, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren.

"Sekarang."

Wuuuush.

Eren melompat dari semak - semak, rusa itu panik, buru - buru melarikan diri dari serangan serigala cilik ini, Eren berlari dengan kaki empat, mengejar rusa yang berlari dengan berkelok - kelok.

Rusa itu melompat akar besar yang mencuat atas dari tanah, Eren langsung meluncur diatas dedaunan, melewati celah bawah akar itu, ia lanjut mengejar rusa itu.

Rivaille mengikuti Eren diatas ranting pohon, melompat - bagaikan monyet jejadian, werewolf cilik itu tidak jauh dari rusa kejarannya, Eren melompat sampai ia berada didepan rusa itu.

Rusa itu masih berhenti dengan sekuat tenaga, memutarkan balik badannya, Eren nyaris menyakar bokong rusa itu, tidak puas tangkapannya kabur, Eren kembali mengejar rusa itu yang berlari kearah pendesaan terdekat.

Rivaille mulai mencium bau masalah yang akan ia hadapi, siap – siap menerima complain dari tetangga. Eren tidak merasa lelah mengejar rusa lincah ini, kemauannya untuk mendapat mangsanya yang pertama, ketika rusa itu melompat keluar dari semak, Eren pun ikut melompat, tidak sadar ada seseorang di balik semak itu.

"GYAAAAAA!"

**Bruk.** Serigala kecil itu mendarat di wajah seseorang, seseorang yang berkuncir kuda dengan wajah mencurigakan, oh, itu Hanji. Levi mengelus dada, lega tidak menerima complain.

"Wah, Eren! Ternyata kamu! Hahaha kamu makin besar sajaa!" Tanpa memedulikan kacamatanya yang sudah babak belur, Hanji menggedong Eren sambil berputar – putar, Eren meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Uuuh, lepaskan saya, Miss Hanji!" Eren Mulai pusing dan lemas dibawa putar – putar oelh penyihir yang tertawa terbahak – bahak, ia menurunkan Eren setelah Rivaille turun dari pohon.

"Oh, ini dia penjaganya, apa kabar, sobat?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Rivaille menyender di pohon tipis didekatnya. "Ketus sekali, au sedang mengumpulkan berry – berry ini untuk ramuanku, ohya, Eren sedang belajar memburu ya?"

Tangan Hanji menepuk kepala Eren. "Semangat, anak muda! Kalau sudah ahli, bantu aku mencari material binatang untuk ramuan ya!" Hanji mengedipkan mata sebelah, Eren bingung maksud kodenya.

Mereka kembali berburu sampai burung hantu kembali beraktivitas mencari mangsa untuk makan malamnya, para regu spesial mulai khawatir ketika mereka berdua belum pulang sampai jam malam.

"Sir Rivaille tumben sampai jam segini belum datang…"

"Tidak biasanya ia keluar, apa ia sedang mencari mangsa?"

"Tidak mungkin, Kapten sudah lama tidak mencari mangsa semenjak tinggal di sini,"

"Uuuh, Semoga Eren baik – baik saja,"

Kemurungan mereka sirna ketika Werewolf kecil bersama Vampire idola mereka kembali datang, membawa buruan pertama Eren dengan pakaian yang sudah kotor dan penuh dengan lumut dari rawa, tidak ada yang berani bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi Rivaille yang bad mood.

"Lihat! Tangkapanku besar sekali!" Ujar Eren sambil menunjukan rusa yang ia kejar itu, Petra tersenyum, mengelus kepala Eren dengan lembut dan memujinya. "Kau hebat, Eren, kau pasti tangguh ketika besar nanti," Auluo gigit jari melihat Eren bermanja – manja kepada Petra.

Rivaille langsung menarik baju Eren dari belakang. "Kau mandi hari ini, Bocah."

"Eeeh!? Aku belum menyantapi buruanku—"

"Biarkan Petra memasak daging itu, sekarang kau ikut denganku." Perintah absolute Rivaille tidak bisa ditolak, Eren pasrah digiring kedalam kamar mandi Rivaille lagi, dan menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam, karena Rivaille ingin tubuh Eren bersih sempurna.

"Enghh, Sir, sudah cukup—Ah, geli!"

"Tidak, Eren, kau terjatuh ke dalam rawa terkutuk itu dan kau harus tetap disini sampai kukatakan kau bersih." Rivaille bersikeras untuk membersihkan Eren bagian bawah.

"Tapi kan rawa itu tidak dikutuk, hanya saja buaya suka tinggal disitu—Aaah! Jangan disitu, Sir!" Eren buru – buru menarik tangan Rivaille yang sedang membasuh bagian bokongnya, entah kenapa gerakannya agak lama dan meliuk.

Petra kehabisan stock darah mendengar suara – suara berisik yang sampai ke koridor lantai 2.

* * *

PRE-TEEN

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa kehidupan mereka di dalam kastil sudah hampir berumur setahun, Eren merayakan ulang tahun Rivaille bersamaan hari natal di kastil itu, menonton kembang api Tahun Barunya manusia, dan juga merayakan ulang tahun Eren yang ke- 12 tahun.

Eren belajar banyak dari kehidupan sehari – hari mereka. Kemampuan dalam bersih – bersihnya sudah meningkat, ia sudah bisa membantu Petra dan teman – temannya bersih – bersih tanpa membuat ribut.

Tanaman yang ia rawat pun mulai lebat dan mengeluarkan bunganya, Eren terpukau dengan kecantikannya, dan menanam lebih banyak bersama Isabel, Rivaille tidak protes lahan disekitar kastil dipakai, asalkan digunakan dengan benar, ia pernah memergoki Eren mengubur sesuatu karena insting animalistiknya.

Tidak hanya dengan kastil istana, Eren pun juga suka keluar kastil, bertemu dengan Hanji, Connie, Sasha dan Isabel, sekedar untuk bermain dan berbagi informasi, Rivaille selalu datang menjemput dirinya kalau hari sudah sore, dengan jubah gelap dan penampilan misterius tentunya.

Membaca menjadi salah satu aktivitas Eren kalau ia sedang ingin berada dirumah, buku – buu yang disimpan oleh Rivaille selalu menarik dan ada teka – tekinya, ia mulai senang belajar bahasa manusia maupun bahasa native leluhur Rivaille untuk bisa membaca buku yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Tidak hanya hobi yang bertambah, kadang masalah mengenai Eren pun bertambah, seperti salah satunya kejadian perabot rumah yang mulai rusak tanpa asal – usul.

Para Vampire itu mengira tikuslah yang menjadi dalangnya, tapi perabotan seperti lemari, meja, kursi, semuanya yang berbahan kayu dan kain mulai robek dan cacat, Rivailel tidak bisa mengacuhkan masalah ini.

"AAAAARGH!"

Pagi – pagi sudah diramaikan oleh teriakan Auluo yang langka karena lidahnya tidak tergigit, satu regu berkumpul di ruangannya termasuk Eren.

"Ada apa, Auluo?" Petra yang duluan sampai.

"Lihat ini!" Sepatu boots yang terbuat oleh kulit Tasmanian devil kini terkoyak jadi dua, sol sepatu bisa terlihat dari jauh. "Sepatu favoritku dihancurkan oleh tikus keparat itu!"

Emosi Auluo meluap – luap, bahkan lidahnya tidak tergigit, Rivaille tidak memberi renspon peduli, ia kembali memerintah anak buahnya untuk kembali bekerja, Petra mengkritik reaksi Auluo terlalu berlebihan sedangkan teman – temannya kembali bekerja.

Eren diam saja, mengikuti Rivaille sampai ruang kantor. "Oi, bocah, sampai kapan kau akan diam terus?"

Eren yang sedari tadi menunduk kini kembali menatap Rivaille. "E-eh? Maksud, Sir?"

"Gigitanmu dan gigitan tikus itu tidak jauh beda, kau beruntung tidak ada yang mencurigaimu karena kami sudah mempercayaimu." Rivaille berjalan mengelilingi Eren seperti sedang menghukumnya. "Kau sadar kesalahanmu?"

"…..Maafkan aku, Sir… Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa…" Telinga Eren menunduk. "Tiba – tiba tubuhku menjadi gatal, dan kuku – kuku ini terus memanjang, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sampai – sampai aku… seperti itu…."

Rivaille berhenti mengitarinya, kini ia berhadapan dengan Eren yang sebentar lagi akan tumbuh menjadi remaja, gejala – gejala yang ia alami sudah pertanda ia akan puber, meski agak membingungkan sifatnya hampir sama seperti anjing yang butuh mainan.

"Kalau kau jujur dari awal, masalahnya tidak akan seperti ini…" Eren tidak berkutik. "Aku tidak menganggapmu aneh atau sakit, itu masalah biasa buat anak lelaki sepertimu,"

Eren terhibur mendengar kata – kata Rivaille. "Benarkah? Maksudku… Kau tidak marah karena aku memiliki kelainan yang aneh?"

Rivaille beerpikir sejenak. "Aku cukup kesal kau merusak perabot dan juga sofa ini, tetapi kumaafkan untuk kali ini," Rivaille membuka laci. "Nih."

Eren menangkap sebongkah kayu yang besar, panjang, dan berbentuk tulang. "Mungkin ini bisa membantumu meringankan beban, jangan yang berpikir aneh – aneh bocah."

Eren cukup terharu Rivaille memikirkannya sejauh ini. "Terima kasih, Sir!"

"Tidak perlu formal," Rivaille mengacak – ngacak rambutnya. "Apa kau ingat permintaanku saat ulang tahunku yang kemarin?"

Mendadak degupan jantungnya menjadi kencang, Eren mengangguk pelan. "M-memanggilmu 'Rivaille'?"

Rivaille menarik wajah Eren untuk lebih dekat. "Ayo panggil."

Gulp. Kegugupan Eren mulai melanda tubuhnya, jangankan memanggil namanya, menatap matanya sekarang saja ia tidak sanggup. "R-Ri-Rivai-Aaah, susah Sir!"

"Tch, Bocah payah."

**Fun Fact : Mengenai cerita ini, Eren seperti anak anjing yang giginya mulai gatal, karena sedang mengalami pertumbuhan, giginya terasa nyeri sampai ia ingin menggerogoti sesuatu, sampai akhirnya Hanji memberinya obat anti nyeri di gigi.

* * *

PRE TEEN 2

* * *

"GRAAUUUUUU!"

Keributan di istana terjadi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, dimana Eren mulai _berserk_, atau bisa disebut mengamuk seperti binatang buas yang lepas dari kandangnya.

"Eren! Tenangkan dirimu!" Petra bersusah payah menarik lengan Eren untuk tidak mengacak barang, Erd dan Gunther menahan Eren dengan sekuat tenaga, dan Aulu tewas karena kehabisan darah.

"GRAAAW! GRAAAA—"

_SPLASH! _

Eren berserta vampire yang menahannya basah karena disiram air oleh Rivaille dengan ember kayunya.

"Sudah tenang, bocah?" Eren masih keadaan shock, tidak berkutik sama sekali.

Sampai hari ini, Rivaille dan kawan – kawan belum menemukan jawaban mengapa Eren mulai bersifat seperti serigala liar, bahkan lebih parah dari beruang yang mengamuk karena madunya diambil.

"Hanji, kau benar – benar tidak tahu bocah Werewolf itu harus mengalami masa "mengamuk" seperti itu?" Tanya Rivaille setengah kesal dan frustasi, ia menempelkan es batu di kepalanya akibat lemparan ember dari Eren.

Sekarang Eren tertidur tenang karena diberi minuman obat tidur untuk sementara, setiap Eren bangun, ia pasti mulai mengaum dan mengacak – ngacak kamar.

"Mana aku tahu! Kukira masa pubertasnya akan seperti anak manusia pada umumnya, You know, sabun dan—"

"Pubertas atau bukan, kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia seperti itu." Rivaille menggeram kesal, Hanji tidak menangani masalah ini dengan serius.

Melihat keadaan Eren yang mengamuk ini membuatnya ingat pada kejadian dimana ia bertemu Eren pertama kalinya, buas seperti monster yang ingin dilepaskan.

"Rasanya seperti Déjà vu ya…. Oh! Tunggu dulu!" Hanji kembali membuka buku tebal yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. "Werewolf itu sering bertarung kepada sesamanya untuk mengasah kemampuan, mungkin itu jawabannya!"

"Maksud?"

"Kau ajak dia berkelahi dan menangi, tunjukan kau penguasanya dan ia akan tunduk!"

"Hmm begitu," Rivaille melepaskan jas hitamnya, kini hanya ada kemeja putih yang sudah robek dan celrananya, ia siap menghadapi sisi buas Eren.

Ketika anak ABG itu bangun, ia dibawa oleh regu spesial ke lapangan agak luas di belakang kastilnya, Rivaille menunggu seperti penantang, Eren mengerti apa maksud ia berdiri didepannya.

"Dengar, bocah, kalau aku menang, kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti anjing kepanasan," Eren hanya membalas dengan geraman, ia mulai berpose siap seperti serigala yang siap mencabut kepalanya.

Pertarungan dimulai ketika angin lewat sudah berlalu, Tiba – tiba Eren bertransform menjadi sepenuhnya serigala berwarna coklat terang, Rivaille pun tak menyangka ia bisa berubah secepat itu, ia menunduk, menghindari serangan atas dari serigala itu.

"Not bad, Brat." Puji Rivaille, ia kembali berlari kearah Werewolf itu, meninju wajah serigala itu sampai terdengar suara patahan, tapi ia tidak menyerah sampai disitu, Eren balik menyrang dengan menggigit lengannya dalam – dalam.

"Tch!" Rivaille mendecih, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membanting di tanah, serigala itu sempat kesakitan, lalu bangkit menyerang lagi, ia lompati Rivaille dan berdiri diatasnya, ia gigiti kaos kemeja sampai terobek – robek, Rivaille menjadi topless.

"Oh, tidak, bocah, kau yang di bottom."

Rivaille langsung bergerak dengan cepat, menggulingkan badannya dan langsung melompat diatas serigala itu, Eren mengamuk, mulai berlari seperti kuda yang benci dengan pengendaranya, Rivaille mencengkram cakaran mautnya di tubuh Eren, membuat serigala itu mengerang kesakitan.

Rivaille menggigit salah satu telinga besarnya Eren, mengikuti saran dari buku "Cara menjinak Husky" milik manusia.

Eren mengerang kesakitan, melolong dengan panjang lalu terjatuh, deru nafasnya masih memburu, rupanya Werewolf buas itu masih tidak puas, Vampire itu pun mulai kelelahan, ia elus kepala berbulu itu.

"Bocah, kalau kau ingin pertandingan denganku, bilang saja, aku akan melayanimu," Bisiknya, elusan lembutnya membuat deru nafas Eren menjadi pelan.

Ketika Rivaille turun dari badannya, Serigala itu tidak menyerang, ia masih terkapar lemas diantara rerumputan, rupanya Rivaille terlalu banyak menggunakan energy saat menghentikannya.

"Bangun, bocah. Akan kumasak makanan favoritmu hari ini," Telinga serigala itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Rivaille dengan pelan, takut – takut malu, Rivaille jadi gemas.

"Aku menguasaimu sekaligus merawatmu, Eren, percayalah kepadaku."

Serigala itu menatapnya, dengan manik yang sama, kini Rivaille ingin memuji keindahan monster didepannya, indah dan menakutkan, sungguh kombinasi yang membuatnya tercegang, Rivaille kembali mengelus serigala itu, menjinakannya.

Keesokan harinya Eren kembali normal dan ia dihukum membetulkan setiap perabot yang rusak dari amukannya.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir xD bagaimana fan servicesnya? Apakah kurang jelas dan seru? Untuk sementara ini, aku fokus dalam pertumbuhan Eren dulu, selanjutnya barulah cerita mengenai jati diri Eren dan juga sekawanannya akan muncul di next chapter, rasanya baca chapter ini mereka happily ever after xD oh tunggu dulu, Rivaille bakal menghadapi Eren di masa pemberontakannya xD

Terima kasih lagi, dan mohon maaf kalau banyak yang kurang, I love you guys dan Have nice days!

Sekedar Omake untuk kalian x3

**Omake**

Ulang Tahun Rivaille yang ke 313, Vampire ini tidak mempercayai mitos, tetapi mendengar angka tiga belas itu membuatnya nyaman dengan ulang tahun hari ini, pasalnya 13 itu angka sial.

"Hahahaha! Sejak kapan kau percaya Mitos seperti itu, Rivaille? Kayak bukan dirimu saja!" Hanji yang datang berkunjung ke istana untuk memberinya hadiah, Vampire tua itu tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunnya meski berbagai orang termasuk regunya sendiri memberi hadiah masing – masing.

"Diam, mata pantat botol—"

"Kalau mataku pantat, berarti seksi dong?"

"Shhhh! Mau kuremas bola matamu?"

"Eeeh, tidak, tidak, lagi pula ada gerangan apa sampai kau berpikir seperti ini?"

Rivaille menghentakan kakinya dengan gelisah, bolak – balik melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan jam malam.

"Aku tidak menemukan Eren sedari pagi."

"Ooohh! Hahahahaa! Kemana ya bocah ABG itu? Badannya sudah lebih tinggi darimu masa tidak kelihatan di istana ini?" Hanji tidak melihat wajahnya Rivaille yang mengamuk karena tinggi badannya yang disebut.

PLAK!

"Oke, saya lebih baik mundur…" Buru – buru Hanji berjalan mundur dan keluar dari pintu besar itu sambil melambaikan tangan, Hanji adalah orang terakhir yang memberinya hadiah, kalau saja Eren benar – benar menghilang.

"Tch, kemana itu bocah…. Dia berjanji balik sore ini—"

"Um, Sir?"

Rivaille membalikan badan, melihat dua orang berdiri diatas tangga, berjalan turun dengan pelan, Eren dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya, tetapi bergender perempuan, wait, bagaimana bisa?

"Halo…"

"….Siapa?" Rivaille speechless melihat gadis yang cantik itu, matanya hijau terang dicampur kilatan emas, tubuhnya elok meski sepertinya ia baru puber, dan kunciran rambutnya memberi kesan menggemaskan.

"Ano…. Ini kembaranku, Hanji memberiku sebuah ramuan yang bisa menggandakan diriku.." Keduanya berdiri dengan gugup di depan Vampire cebol itu. "…Dan jadilah dia."

"Tunggu, jadi ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku? Buat apa?"

"Hanji bilang, kami akan memuaskanmu," Ujar Eren yang perempuan, suaranya lembut ditambah wajahnya yang malu – malu, Oh, Rivaille ingin menikahkannya sekarang juga.

Tiba – tiba Eren yang tingginya sama dengan Rivaille memeluk lengannya. "Tidak adil, Sir Rivaille terus – terusan memandangnya," Tangan Rivaille dipindahkan ke bokongnya. "Ayo, sentuh aku, Sir~"

"Oi, kau masih dibawah umur—"

"Aku bersedia memuaskan anda, Sir," Eren yang versi cewek ikut nimbrung di sampingnya, memeluk lengan Rivaille sampai ia bisa merasakan dadanya, tubuh Rivaille bagian bawah mulai bereaksi dihimpit dua Werewolf yang seksi ini.

"Shit, kalian yang benar saja?"

Keduanya menatap Rivaille dengan serius, Eren memulai dengan memberi kecupan di tengkuk lehernya, Eren yang perempuan mencium pipi Rivaille dengan malu – malu, oh, mereka memang serius.

"Baiklah," Rivaille langsung menggendong mereka bagaikan kuli membawa barang bangunan. "Kalian semua 'dihukum' di kamarku," Dengan bangganya, Rivaille menggendong dua Eren ke dalam kamarnya.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, kepalanya terjedot. BUUK!

Rivaille terbangun di kasur besarnya, tubuhnya berkeringat sampai ia bisa merasakan kemejanya basah, ia buka selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, basah, Pria yang sudah kelewat tua itu mengalami masa pubertas lagi, mungkin ketularan dari Eren?

Matanya beralih ke sampingnya, ada sebuah pohon natal kecil beserta berbagai macam bentuk kado di sajikan, hari ini memang hari ulang tahunnya.

Rivaille mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Ah, ia ingat kemarin Hanji menawarkan ramuan untuk menambah tinggi badan, dan ternyata membuatnya pingsan dan terbangun sampai hari ini.

"Kkhhr..Rivai..lle…"

Dengkuran manis itu terdengar di sebelahnya, Rivaille baru sadar Eren tertidur di sampingnya, meringuk dengan wajah polos yang begitu manis, ditambah ilernya.

"Keh, Dasar bocah."

Vampire itu berharap Werewolf itu bersedia kalau ia meminta darahnya, tetapi setelah melihat wajah inosen ini, sepertinya Rivaille bisa bersabar sampai ia dewasa.

\


	7. Chapter 7 (Preview)

_A/N : Maaf banget kalo chapter sebelumya tidak memuaskan, tpi chapter itu merupakan salam terakhir dari werewolf cilik itu xD sekarang mari fokus ke alur cerita xDD_

Dan maaf, untuk minggu ini aku baru bisa ngasih previewnya aja x'D maaf banget ya, setelah Cocoon fest, akan ku-update fanfic ini :3

Buat yang tertarik datang ke Cocoon Fest, silahkan liat katalognya disini :

post/ 100663335375/ visit-a1-tijak-buyuk-in-cocoon-fest-2014-xd

kalo di fb :

/ media /set / ?set=a.771667372900025.1073741853.699874196746010&amp;type=3

(Maaf kalo kelihatan promosi, hanya ingin share saja kepada pembaca yang seneng Riren dan fanfic Fangs ini, kalo ga bisa datang bisa PO juga kok :3 )

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, All characters belong to Hajime Isayama – san**

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 7**_

_Alpha Omega_

Seorang pemuda hendak beranjak dari tempat tongkrongannya, yaitu diatas pohon pinus yang berada di ujung tebing, ya, pemuda itu sangat senang menguji nyalinya, sampai dijuluki 'Suicudal Brat'.

Ia lompat dari pohon yang memiliki lebih dari 50 meter, mendarat dengan mulus tanpa lecet sedikit pun, ia menyeringai karena kemampuannya bertambah.

Lalu ia mulai berlari, berlari tanpa mengenal arah seperti anak hilang, tiada hari tanpa banyak gerak, pemuda itu menginginkan petualang yang menegangkan dan menguji adrenalin, yang tak mungkin terwujud karena larangan untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

Ia awalnya tidak masalah, tapi semakin lama rasa jenuh itu semakin membuat pikirannya runyam, maka ia tenangkan dengan banyak berolahraga dan berlari di sore hari.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama dengannya.

"Kalian siapa!?"

"Siapa? Bukankah jelas kalau kita satu jenis denganmu, bodoh?"

"Bohong! Dia bilang tidak ada werewolves disini!"

"Khh, kau berbicara tentang nenek sihir itu? Memang kami diusir dari sini tapi bukan berarti kami punah, masih banyak werewolves didunia ini-"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dunia ini luas, bego, kemana aja kau sampai tidak mengikuti perkembangan dunia luar?"

"T-Tapi diluar sana banyak manusia yang memburu kalian-"

"Manusia? Hahahaha, apa kau tidak tahu mereka adalah makhluk yang paling lemah? Kau kira kami punah karena manusia, hahaha, lucu sekali-"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Eren merasa dirinya ditipu oleh orang yang merawatnya selama ini.

Pria itu duduk di ujung sofa merah, mengetuk jari telunjuknya diatas meja kaca sambil mendesah gelisah, vampire berwajah datar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan gerak – geriknya yang resah.

Teman lamanya yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerakannya jadi greget sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti bapak yang resah anak perempuannya dibawa kencan oleh orang lain-"

"Bisa jadi itu, toh buktinya si werewolf ciliknya belum pulang, siapa tahu dia dibawa kabur oleh Alpha lain-"

"Shut up."

Mendengar gertakan Rivaille yang tidak biasanya, dua orang yang menjalin hubungan 'partner in crime' langsung tutup mulut.

Suasana di luar gelap dan mendung, membuat kekawatiran Rivaille semakin menjadi – jadi.

Isabel, teman peri pemburu mereka, datang dengan wajah panik.

"Teman – teman! Eren-"

"Jadi selama ini anda bohong soal orang tua saya?"

"Eren, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Kenapa anda tidak mengatakan sebenarnya? Kenapa anda tega-"

"Diam, Eren. Aku melakukan ini untuk-"

"Melindungi saya? Saya bukan anak kecil lagi! Sir! Sudah cukup anda mengekang saya!"

"Tch!" Tali kesabaran vampire itu putus, ia tarik tubuh remaja itu balik ke tempat tidur.

"Bocah, seharusnya kau tahu diri, Heh."

Ups. Eren telah membuat kesalahan. Pada hari itu, Rivaille mengubah metode mendisiplinkan anak remaja angkatnya ini, dengan rantai.

"Jadi, disaat pemuda Omega mencapai umur 17 tahun, ia akan menyebar feromon yang mengundang Alpha dengan tidak sengaja, dengan kata lain, In Heat cycle nya akan mulai-"

"Maaf," Isabel memotong penjelasan Hanji. "Omega itu apa ya? Dan In Heat itu?"

"Kau ini cuman pintar berburu dan bertarung doang, Heh." Ledek Vampire yang tingkat kemarahannya mulai meledak.

"Apa kau bilang, Kuntet!?" Isabel sudah mengacung kepalannya, untung saja Farlan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini dengan menahan Isabel dari belakang.

"Tenang, tenang. Untuk Isabel, Omega itu seperti "Bottom"nya Alpha, dengan kata lain dia hanya bisa diposisi bawah-"

"Maksudnya Miss Hanji, Omega itu seperti peran wanita, walau jenis kelaminnya bisa pria atau wanita, sedangkan Alpha itu kebalikannya, uhm, apa saya salah?" Tambah Petra, wajah Isabel yang tadinya bingung sekarang mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, betul, Petra. Untuk In heat, itu seperti binatang di musim kawin, ah, lebih sopannya dia seperti... um... pertama kali menstruasi-"

"HAH EREN BISA MENS-"

"BUKAN! Maksudnya seperti... aduh..." Hanji garuk – garuk kepala, melirik Petra minta tolong, vampire wanita itu sweatdropped.

"Maksudnya Eren seperti ingin mencari pasangan untuk pertama kalinya." Ujar Petra.

Isabel mengangguk setuju sambil membentuk mulut berhuruf 'O', Rivaille hanya bisa menggertakan giginya, merasa waktunya dibuang dalam pembicaraan yang tak penting ini.

Eren tak akan berhenti membrontak sampai Rivaille menganggapnya dewasa, sampai ia rela melepaskan Eren untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya sendiri.

Eren tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi anak durhaka, tetapi setelah mengetahui kalau bangsa Vampire itu adalah musuh besar bangsanya dan ia dirawat selama ini, ada perasaan bersalah dan malu di dirinya, bahkan ia tidak bisa dekat dengan Rivaille lagi.

'Maafkan aku, Sir, aku hanya ingin mencari jati diriku..'

"Oooi, Eren."

Eren menengok, ia bertemu dengan kumpulan werewolves yang sama ia temui di tempo hari sebelumnya.

"Oh, Halo muka kuda, Marco, Reiner, Berthold, dan Annie!"

"Tch kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Jean, salah satu serigala yang mengajaknya bertarung kemarin memberi wajah sebal. Marco membalas dengan senyuman, lainnya memberi lambaian tangan yang canggung.

"Jadi, hari ini aku boleh ikut berburu dengan kalian?" Tanya Eren sambil memberi gestur malu, ia tidak menyadari tatapan nafsu dari Alpha – alpha werewolf itu.

"Tentu saja!" Sambut Marco.

Jean berdiri di sampingnya sambil memberi tepukan pundak, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Eren ini memberinya seringaian menantang.

"Siap bertaruh siapa yang paling cepat menangkap rusa?"

Eren balik memberi tatapan menantang. "Heh, mimpi kau bisa menang."

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Rivaille yang berdiri di pojokan, seperti hantu gentayangan, Eren berpura – pura tidak kaget, dan lanjut menaiki tangga.

"Sudah berani mengacuhkanku, ternyata?" Rivaille mulai tak sabaran menghadapi Eren yang sedang dalam masa pemberontakan.

"Aku punya sosial sendiri, Sir, bisakah anda memberiku privasi?" Tahu – tahu Rivaille sudah berada di depannya ketika ia sampai di lantai dua.

"Privasi? Heh, bocah sepertimu ingin di beri privasi? Dengar ya, Eren." Rivaille mendorong Eren ke dinding. "Aku merawatmu sedari kecil, aku memberimu segalanya-"

"Segalanya!? Anda berbohong kepadaku!"

"Diam bocah. Aku lelah menghadapi sifatmu yang terlalu kekanakan," Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya, ia diam beberapa menit untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang sudah keruh dengan perasaan posesifnya. "...Ingat bocah, kau tidak bisa memiliki privasi,"

"M-Maksud anda?"

"Kau milikku."

"Tidak berjalan mulus, Eh?" Erwin menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, senyum lembut namun mengejek, Rivaille mengabaikan kodenya.

"Berisik, Vampire yang demen pake wig, ini urusanku."

"Oh, hanya saja masalahnya bisa terdengar sampai kesini ya... Apa kau tidak khawatir seseorang yang berbahaya akan mencium berita sedap ini?"

"Jangan menambah bebanku, Wigwin."

"Seorang Vampire's strongest Henchman telah merawat Werewolf berdarah murni yang kini akan di klaim sebagai-"

"Argh. Diam!" Rivaille menggebrak meja. "Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"Hanya memberitahukan, 'paman'mu yang senang mengoleksi kepala hewan buas itu sudah bangkit.." Ujar Erwin sambil memberinya file di meja yang sudah retak akibat gebrakan Rivaille.

"Tch, kenapa ia bangun di saat situasi seperti ini..." Rivaille memijit kepalanya, denyutan sakit akibat terlalu memusingkan masalah membuatnya lelah, Erwin menghilang dibalik gorden putih yang melambai karena angin malam.

* * *

A/N : Maaf ya kalo ceritanya tambah runyam, ini hanya memberi pokok penjelasannya saja xD fanfic ini masih ada 3 chapter ato selebihnya kok xD cerita masih panjang~

Stay tune, okay reader xD


End file.
